Chuck vs The City Of Masks
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are on their honeymoon.  What adventures will the two of them get themselves into in the city of Romance.  This story comes after Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials.
1. Mr and Mrs Bartowski

_The City of Masks_

_Well, here ya go folks the honeymoon story of Chuck and Sarah. I know many of you have been probably waiting for a story from me amd promised to have it out soon but after months of waiting here it is. I hope you enjoy it._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski**

XXX

Sarah Bartowski's eyes slowly opens wide to a semi lit room provided by the sunlight illuminating from a curtain behind her. As her vision becomes clearer the corner of her mouth curls into a smile as she not only feels the satin sheet covering her chest down, but also the hairy chest of her husband one Chuck Bartowski on her right cheek. She takes a brief moment to close her eyes breathing out through her nose a sigh of absolute contentment.

In that brief moment, she clearly hears the beating of his heart causing the new bride to peer up to see her husband's handsome face. She opens her eyes witnessing the serene peacefulness currently on Chuck's face who continues to slumber. It warms Sarah's heart to no end while being in the secure naked embrace of her best friend's left arm around her. In her mind, she could stay in this euphoric state of absolute contentment forever.

The moment for her solidified how far they both have come to be where they are now. The hardened spy who finally found the real woman inside her and the man whose confidence was strengthened by a once hardened spy. The two of them have most definitely changed in the past 3 and half years all-the-while facing challenges that tested them both as individuals, as well as a couple but it was all worth it in the end.

For Sarah, the wedding and the reception that followed afterwards were events in her life she would never forget as long as she lived. When the two left the reception, they drove immediately to Casa Bartowski in order to pack for their trip. There was one problem though. She didn't know where Chuck would be taking her for their honeymoon and as a trained interrogator she wasn't able to pry the information from his lips.

She had to hand it to him for keeping the highly classified information of the honeymoon destination so tight lipped. However, despite not knowing where he would be taking her Sarah knew the one essential to pack other than a sexy negligee…bikinis. The blonde bombshell prepared to possibly to be beach ready because a honeymoon isn't a honeymoon without some fun in the sun.

Mrs. Sarah Bartowski's thoughts reflect back to her trying on several different bikinis. When she stepped out of the closet wearing the leopard print bikini she immediately turned to her right in order to see how it perfectly accentuated her assets. She remember not only standing in front of the mirror viewing her form from every possibly angle and after a few adjustments to her leopard bikini top she decided to change.

It was hard decision for her as she went from trying on a purple bikini then to a gold and finally to a green one. She couldn't make up her mind as she stood there looking over her right shoulder at the reflection in the mirror. To her, the perfect honeymoon bikini was considered truly important to her but the decision on which to bring rested squarely on the shoulders of her husband.

The final decision would come soon enough as her attention from the full length mirror would be quickly averted to Chuck walking into their bedroom. She stood there wearing the green bikini while holding out the other two previously tried on bikinis in each hand. The indecisive veteran C.I.A. agent expected a quick answer but what she received was a momentary pause. From the look in Chuck's eyes she could tell he temporarily lost track of all thought as he stood there holding folded clothes in his hands ready to be back in his travel case.

As cute as the brief moment of silence was, the stuttered response he gave was even cuter as he told her to bring all of them. She could only smile at how he responded because her now husband still acts like a love struck adolescent whenever he is in her presence. For it's one of the many quality that is truly endearing that she absolutely fell in love with concerning Chuck Bartowski.

It's at this point her thoughts subside and she decides to get out of bed in order to freshen up. She reaches up to lightly kiss Chuck on the bottom left side of his chin causing him to stir a bit to the point that the left corner of his mouth curls into a momentary smile. Sarah takes in the seemingly perfect moment capturing it in her mind for posterity sake and quietly proceeds to slide out inevitably sitting on the side of the rather large bed.

Sarah turns looking back over her left shoulder. In doing so, she brushes back her golden locks behind her left ear. She expresses a soft grin as she peers down at her slumbering husband who pleased her many time over and deserved to sleep for just few more minutes. Chuck is going to need all the energy he can muster for the activities planned for day 1 of their honeymoon she thinks to herself.

The soft grin expressed on her lips turns into a smile as she slowly bends down picking up off the nearby couch her white robe provided to her by the lavish hotel. The newlywed slips the robe around her leading her to slowly pushes herself up and then off the bed. She then turns around closing the robe over her naked form and then ties the robe's belt fastening it tightly around her waist.

She turns head peering down to her right to see her wedding ring sitting on the night stand. Sarah reaches down picking it and places it on her finger taking a brief moment to admire it as she soft holds her left in the palm of her right. I am the luckiest woman in the world to have a man such as Chuck Bartowski in my life. Sarah truly believed it and she would quite literally fight anyone who disagreed with her.

Mrs. Bartowski takes another brief moment to lovingly peer down at her husband and then slips out of the bedroom into a seemingly lavish living room illuminated by the bright sunlight outside shining through two double doors. It's in the lavish living room that she heads towards two glass double doors and when she gets there places both hands on the handle in order to open it.

Sarah grips the handle on both doors, opens it, and stands there for a moment feeling the morning air on her cheek. She then steps through the doors finding herself standing on the terrace of her lavish hotel room. As she leans forward on the terrace rail in front of her, she takes in the breath taking surroundings before of the place she's been to many times before…Venice, Italy.

XXX

Venice, Italy has been a place Sarah has frequented many times before but solely as a spy. It was always for business and never for pleasure. However, this time she is here more for pleasure than business and she is going to spend her time along side her husband seeing the sights leaving the spy life behind for 3 weeks. In her mind, nothing would spoil her honeymoon and would dare anyone to even attempt it.

A soft smile appears on her face as she takes a brief moment to look over her right shoulder to look back into the executive suite of the luxurious Hotel Danieli. She had to hand it to her husband for picking not only an excellent hotel but a hotel that offers to take guests to the islands of Venice Lido where they can enjoy water sports, tennis, and golf along with privileged beach access.

In her mind, she and Chuck wouldn't be doing much of any sports related activities during their time in Venice, but they would most definitely be enjoying the beach as much as they possibly can. Three weeks together without any missions to worry about or the threat of being shot at is considered an absolute treat for the two of them but for someone like her partner Casey it would be tortuous.

The veteran agent exudes a small hint of laughter at the thought of Casey trying to enjoy a vacation. A great vacation for him would be tracking the whereabouts of Osama Bin Ladin or simply hiding behind the walls of a Costa Gravan palace for 2 weeks in order to assassinate a former enemy now ally Premier Alejandro Goya. She wonders how her partner is doing since its just he and Travis holding down the Castle fort.

Sarah's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of an echoing voice below her. She looks down to see a gentlemen in his early to late 40's, curly mustache, hat, dressed in uniform standing several feet away from his gondola. Apparently, her presence on the terrace caught his eye and he has become smitten with her complimenting her beauty. "Sei multa bella!" (You're very beautiful) exclaims the gondolier.

She respond in Italian without any problems being that its one of the many languages she is able to speak fluently. "Grazie." (Thank You) responded Sarah.

"Quale è il suo nome?"( What is your name?) asked the smitten gentlemen.

It wouldn't hurt to give her first name even though it isn't her real name she thinks to herself. To her, he's simply sweet, gentle old man enamored by the beauty of woman and vocally expressed his interest. Unfortunately, she is already taken. "Mi chiamo, Sarah." (My name is…) she retorted.

The mention of her name causes the kindly old gondolier to express a wide smile as he continues his attempts to serenade her. "Sarah…" The kind gentlemen becomes animated waving his right hand in the air as he responds by blowing her a kiss. "…ciao bella!"

The newlywed expresses a smile placing her right hand on her chest to show she is truly flattered by his intentions. In doing so, she decides to ask his name since he already knows her? "Quale è il suo nome signore?" (What is your name sir?)

"Alberto bella!" he quickly responded. "Dove sei stato per tutta la mia vita?" (Where have you been all my life?) he wondered.

The innocent and playful banter continues back and forth between the two of them. In her experience, she has dealt with flirtatious nature of Italian men especially if it involved a spy mission. Sarah knew that when it came to these particular men they are well known for being blatantly sexual toward women in the streets to the point of harassment, especially American tourist women.

Italian men bark like dogs, yell things at you, whistle, make gestures, ask you to "fock" them, and sometimes even pinch you. They really are shameless she thinks to herself. However, Sarah knows they're pretty much harmless if you don't acknowledge them whatsoever. In doing so they'll stop, leave you alone, get bored, and then move on to some other beautiful woman who catches their eye.

To Sarah, Alberto is considered a sweetheart and a very respect gentlemen. She thinks to herself that the kindly gondolier would be an excellent asset to have during their time in Venice. It's at this point the conversation between the two of them is suddenly ended as she feels two arms wrap around her waist and then the soft kiss on the side of her left cheek causing her to exude a bright glowing smile.

"Good morning sweetie." Sarah happily said briefly looking back at her husband. "How did you sleep?"

Chuck is about to respond when he hears the echoing sound a seemingly perturbed man down below them causing the two of them to peer down. The sound of disappointment is heard in the voice of the gondolier's voice as he is displeased by the appearance of another man dressed in a white robe. They clearly see him shake his head wondering what is going on.

Thanks to the intersect, Chuck is able to respond to the kindly gentlemen in a very respect way as she reaches over holding up his wife hand to show her wedding ring. "Signora. Mi dispiace." (Married woman. I'm sorry.) responded Chuck.

The newlyweds watch as the gondolier continues to shake his head but eventually takes his hat off placing it over his heart. "Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point_."_ " retorted the gondolier. (The heart has its reasons which reason knows nothing of) He then gives a nod of the head towards the loving couple but more importantly towards Chuck. "Prendersi cura di lei." (Take good care of her) he said placing his hat on his head.

"Io di lei." (I will) Chuck hollered back. Chuck's attention on the gondolier below turns to his loving wife who turns around in his arms in order to face him. "I definitely will…" he says with a soft smile on his lips as he leans to kiss his wife who responds with a soft smile of her own. "…you can count on it."

XXX

Chuck Bartowski is dressed sitting at the end of the bed bending down and finishes up tying the shoelaces of his left Chuck Taylor shoe. When he's done the newly married man stands up and walks over to the dresser where he reaches over picking up personal items such as the room key card, watch, cell phone, and his wallet. Once he places them in his pocket, he turns his head to the right to see his wife dressed and standing in the bathroom fixing her hair.

He stands there somewhat transfixed on the sheer focus she has in styling her hair the way she wants it. Truth be told it's down right cute in his eyes as he witnesses her purse her lips together and tilts, as well as turns her head from left to right in order to view better angles of her hair. For him, it didn't matter to him whether her hair is up, down, short, long, or no hair on her head at all she will always be considered beautiful in his eyes.

A small hint of laughter escapes under his breathe causing him to turn around, cross his arms, lean back, and sits on the edge of the dresser. Chuck sits there expressing a soft grin as he becomes lost in thought at that very moment. He finds himself being very appreciative all that he has in his life but none more important than having one Sarah Walker becoming his wife.

The successful business owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. wouldn't be the man he is today if it weren't for her. Granted, being sent the intersect was partly responsible but she was the one who pushed and encouraged him to be the man he was meant to be and he has most definitely become that man. It took a while to get there experiencing moments of doubt, fear, and anxiety but it was all worthwhile.

God knows that if she didn't step into his life he would still be that not so confident guy stuck behind the nerd herd desk he thinks to himself. A life of absolute mediocrity where the pain of his breakup with Jill and the betrayal of his best friend Bryce would continue to haunt him to no end. Fortunately for him, he no longer feels the pain of his break up with Jill thanks to Sarah while his friendship with Bryce has been repaired to the point where it has become strengthened once again.

He shakes the thoughts of Jill and Bryce from his head in order to refocus on his beautiful wife who he sees still fixing her hair. Chuck reaches back rubbing the back of his head as he now knows he is truly the luckiest man in the world. He remembers the conversation he had with Mark Ratner at Sarah's high school reunion and saying to him that sometimes the nerd gets the girl.

Although, Mark didn't get the girl in the end being that Heather Chandler was a bad guy he was lucky to be living. I should give him a call and see how he's doing Chuck thinks to himself. In any case, he will and always be a nerd. For it's the guy who Sarah fell in love with who will never change no matter how much fame or fortune he attains because if you don't have true love in your life then everything else is meaningless.

Chuck's thoughts were suddenly broken when he feels a hand placed on his left shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" inquired Sarah reaching down with her right hand to pick up the charm bracelet Chuck gave her on her birthday.

In that moment, Chuck reaches over taking the charm bracelet from her right hand , unlatches it, and places it on her right wrist. As he does so, he looks into her eyes. "You…" he responded. "…and how incredibly beautiful you look, especially your hair." added Chuck.

"Thank you." A bright smile appears on her lips upon hearing that causing her to lean in placing her hands on either side of his face and gives her wonderful husband a soft kiss on his lips. When she leans back she witnesses her husbands all-too-familiar Chuckish smile she has grown to love. "You look incredibly handsome yourself."

"Why thank you?" he said standing up and turning around to face her. "How about my hair?" he asked bending down a bit and pursing his lips together in sort of a Zoolander facial expression.

"If you're asking if its making funny animal shapes then no…" responded Sarah patting him on his chest with her left hand. "…you're good to go honey." she added.

"Awesome." Chucks said clapping his hands together. "I'm starving. Since we slept in for breakfast, let's get some lunch before we head out to see the sights."

Sarah pauses for a moment as she puts on her earrings. Once on she responds to her loving husband. "Sounds like a plan." she said grabbing her purse sitting on a chair to her left right beside the dresser. "Let's go." added Sarah reaching out towards her husband with her left hand extended out. Chuck reaches out taking his wife's left hand and after taking a moment to look around the room they both take their leave exiting out of the executive suite for a fun filled day.

XXX

The afternoon sun is shining and the sky is absolutely clear as Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski sit at an outdoor café known as the Algiubagio. It's a waterfront table relatively affordable at lunchtime here on Venice's northern Fondamente Nuove, where you can gaze out toward San Michele and Murano. On a clear day, you can even see the Dolomites. At least, that is what the concierge told Chuck when he asked where he could find a great place to eat.

He and Sarah were absolutely sold on the restaurant when the concierge mentioned pizza, pasta, tiramisù and something for everyone at lunch while for dessert they serve ice cream. The concierge assured the both of them that its worth the walk knowing that they will truly enjoy the view if they get a good table, which they did and the view is absolutely breathtaking.

Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski with shades on are at the tail end of their meal consisting of pizza, pasta and salad. Afterwards they partake in some ice cream that according to the staff is to die for. As the couple sit across from each other, they gaze out into the wondrous view that is before them. The restraurant itself is right by the Fondamente Nove ferry wharf, which is situated on the Venezia waterfront.

The two of them sit their mesmerized at what they see more so Sarah than Chuck. Chuck takes the opportunity to fish out his iPhone from his right front pocket in order to take a few snapshots for posterity sake. He then turns his Iphone in the direction of his wife sitting across from him and snaps a beautiful photo of her just looking out into the wondrous scenery.

"Wow." stated Sarah as she takes a deep breath in. "You know, I've been here so many times as a spy and not once did I stop to just look around to see where I was." she added.

Chuck places his Ihpone down on the table and then responds to his wife. "Well Mrs. Bartowski…" he answered placing his placing his elbows on the table reaching out with both his hand leading Sarah to place her hands in his. "…you're here not as a spy but as my wife." he added. "We have 3 weeks to enjoy ourselves so what do you want to do first?"

The possibilities are endless as Sarah contemplates what is first thing on the agenda to do on their honeymoon. I know what Chuck wants to do if he had his way not only by the look on his face but the way he's caressing her hands Sarah thinks to herself. As much as she wants to, the blonde female refocuses her thinking on being someone who she never been before…a simple tourist.

Once again Sarah purses her lips together and after a moment or two she responds to her husband. "I think…" She sees the absolute anticipation on Chuck's face and gives him her answer. "…the bathroom."

"The bathroom?" Chuck says somewhat confused. It's at that point, a devilish smile appears on his lips. "I like the way you think." added Chuck raising his eyebrows up and down to clarify he clearly got the message.

Chuck's response causes her shake her head. "What…no…" replied Sarah. "…I need to go to the bathroom and beside we have plenty of time to do that." she added squeezing both her husband's hands.

"I knew that…" nodded Chuck. "…I knew that." he added with an innocent looking smile.

"Uh huh." retorted Sarah with a wry smile. Sarah retracts her hands from her husbands and grabs her purse sitting to safely to her right. She inevitably stands up, takes a few steps, and then leans down to give her husband a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'll be right back." she said. "Don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go?" Chuck responded humorously looking around.

Sarah pats her husband on his right shoulder and proceeds to go to the facilities, which are located inside. As she takes her leave, Chuck sits there finishing off the remaining pizza that is on his plate. After a few seconds, he picks up his phone in order to look over the pictures that he took. In doing so, he is accidentally bumped by one of the guest of the outdoor café causing him to drop his phone under the table.

A bit perturbed he gives a quick look towards the man who bumped him expecting an apology but doesn't get one. He shakes his head in disappointment and then moves his chair back from the table a bit in order to retrieve his phone. At the same time he retrieves it, he hears footsteps approaching the table leading him to think Sarah has come back from using the bathroom.

"Did you wash your ha…?" Chuck doesn't finish his sentence as he sees an extremely beautiful woman sitting in his wife's seat. A bit confused, Chuck looks around a bit and then focuses his attention back on the woman sitting in front of him. "Excuse me miss…" he says a somewhat concerned. "…but my wife is sitting there and she just went to the bathroom."

Chuck doesn't get an answer right away as she sits there silent and considerably mysterious, which in his mind is considered dangerous. It's at this point, Chuck is looking around and is about to get up from the table when the woman suddenly speaks up. "I'm Cassandra."

"Hi Cassandra…" he cautiously responded. "…my name is Chuck and I'm sorry but I'm married." he added pointing to his wedding ring.

Once again the woman known as Cassandra is silent but after a brief moment she responds. "My apologies." she said getting up from the table and making her exit.

A dumbfounded Chuck sits there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. He comes to the conclusion its just a smitten woman intrigued by him but he's dedicated to Sarah. In that instance, he gets up from the table placing a tip under the glass and then heads inside the establishment to run into Sarah who hopefully is finished using the facilities. As he walks way, a pair of binoculars are trained on him and afterwards the person holding the aforementioned binoculars in his left hand takes out his cell phone with his right inevitably dialing a number. After a a few moments, the other end of the line picks up.

"Contact has been made sir." the man says.

XXX

* * *

_**NOTE: Sorry for the delay. Life pretty much got in the way. In any case, I hope you enjoy the story.**_


	2. Out With The Old In With The New

_The City of Masks_

_First off, I would like to give my thanks to those who welcomed me back. It's much appreciated that there are those who enjoy my stories and want more. Trust me when I say I will continue to write if you continue to read them. Secondly, thanks for the comments. Thirdly, since we've established the possibly bad guy in the first chapter I thought I would focus more on Charah with a bit of Morgan Grimes mixed in for chapter 2._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**Out With The Old In With The New**

XXX

The odd occurrence Chuck experienced with the woman known only as Cassandra sitting in his wife's seat didn't effect him whatsoever. Granted, it was quite flattering for an extremely beautiful woman to appear out of nowhere and quietly show an interest in him but it was all for naught. In any case, he shook it off and once he reunited with Sarah, the two of them ventured into the city in order to see the beautiful sights that Venice offers.

Chuck and Sarah took the opportunity to make an afternoon of it by seeing the top attractions with other tourists, which are easily within walking distance. By taking one of the many walking tours hand in hand or arm in arm with a licensed tour guide. They would most certainly not miss any important sights on the route, and at the same time, hear many fascinating insights and facts about Venice and its architecture.

It was an absolute treat for the newlyweds as they visited such sites as St. Mark's Basilica in St Mark's Square. However, for their first stop they are shown the 'Real Venice' as they entered a labyrinth of narrow passageways and alleys leading Sarah, more so than Chuck, to be amazed by the pure grandeur of it all. It would be far different than the dangerous spy related intrigue that tended to blanket the area.

As Chuck stood there next to his wife, he easily witnessed how she was given a whole new perspective to her current surroundings. In his mind, this was the reason why he took her to Venice for their honeymoon so that she could see with fresh eyes a side of a city that didn't mainly involve espionage or secret meetings. It has been truly an eye opening experience for her to say the least.

While looking around Sarah could feel her husband squeezing her left hand with his right causing her to turn her attention to him. When she does he witnesses a smile on his face as he leans in to whisper in her left ear. "Having fun?" inquired Chuck.

"I am." responded Sarah with nod. "It just bring back a lot of memories most of them mission related." she whispered.

For Sarah, she has been reintroduced to a whole new world that she never knew existed but never really took the time to see. A handful of thoughts circulated within her mind while holding her husband's left hand as they were guided through the labyrinth of narrow passageways and alleys. One thought in particular concerned how an individual could easily get confused to the point of becoming lost trying to find their way out.

Yet, as a trained spy she knew this area like the back of her hand so much so that she could have easily taken over duties from the young woman leading the tour. The many twists and turns the labyrinth provided gave an excellent escape route if it was well planned. The last thing any spy wanted was making a costly mistake by getting himself or herself lost causing their own life and mission to become jeopardized.

The mission was always a matter of importance and there was no time to stop to smell the roses. She remembers it was her late boss C.I.A. Director Langston Graham that preached to her, as well as her fellow agents in not letting any kind of distractions keep you from doing your job. She heeded those orders very well getting the job done and doing it without having any attention placed on her or the situation at hand.

However, just like Graham it was all in the past and as much as she appreciated all that her former boss taught her essentially being given a second chance at a new life as a spy her third chance at a new life as wife to her now husband Chuck Bartowski thrilled her more than any mission ever could. She's glad that she now has a future to look forward to with people in her life that truly care about her.

"Well, this isn't a mission per say…" he retorted leaning his head down a bit to lightly kiss his wife's forehead. "…it's our honeymoon and as your husband it's my mission to give you some new memories in Venice. Do you accept?"" added the business owner looking deep into Sarah's eyes.

_That's the most sweetest thing for him to say._ It touched Sarah's heart to hear that showing her how much of a big heart her husband has. True, she always knew how big of a heart he has but to have him go so far as making it his mission to create new memories for her in Venice is absolutely indescribable. In that moment, the love Sarah has for her husband grew exponentially causing her to be momentarily speechless.

Sarah began to well up with tears but restrained herself from letting herself cry. She is overwhelmed with emotion that it took a second for her to regain her thoughts. In that instance, she turns standing in front of her husband and gaze up into his big brown eyes. "I do." she happily answered with a wide smile.

The newlyweds exchange soft kisses and then follow the rest of the crowd and female tour guide to another historical site learning the history behind the famous landmark, which Sarah completely soaked in. As the tour progressed, they learned of the Venetians such as Marco Polo who made Venice such a vibrant and influential power. The couple saw Marco Polo's House and heard tales of this legendary globe-trotting Venetian.

When the tour ended, it lasted all of 2 hours and it was considered not only informative, but quite eventful as well for the two of them. Of course, countless pictures were taken that would most certainly be posted on their Facebook page. By the time they arrived at their hotel at around 3: 45 p.m. they were somewhat tired from the walking the tour leading Chuck and Sarah to grab a quick nap before they have dinner.

XXX

It's 6:15 p.m. as Chuck dressed in a sport coat, button down dress shirt, and slacks while still sporting his signature foot apparel waits for Sarah in the living room of the lavish executive suite so the both of the them can go out of for dinner. In his mind, he's most definitely going to be doing a lot of that now that he's a married man and to occupy his time he is sitting on the couch playing angry birds on his iPhone.

The concentration he has on game is temporarily interrupted by the voice of his wife coming from the bedroom causing him to pause the game to ask her to repeat her last statement. "What was that honey!" hollers Chuck leaning his head back in the direction of the bedroom behind in order to clearly her what his wife said.

"I'll be ready in 5 minutes." she hollered back in a muffled echoed response.

Chuck, without missing a beat, returns his attention back to the addictive game resuming gameplay. It's during a minute into playing the game, that his concentration is once again interrupted by a phone call and when he looks on the small screen to see who is calling him a hint of a smirk appears on his face. As he stands up, he heads to his left towards the two open double doors leading to the terrace.

"What's up Morg." said Chuck stepping outside to see the sun gradually setting.

"_Hey buddy…" the bearded man happily replied. "…how goes things in the country shaped like a boot?_

"It's going dude." he retorted.

_"Fun movie fact. You do realize part of the movie The Italian Job was filmed there don't you and at the end of the movie Mark Wahlberg's character ends up with Charlize Theron's character. Anyways, what I'm saying to you Charlie Crocker is how is your beautiful wife Stella Bridger doing?" wondered Morgan._

When it comes to his bosom buddy, Chuck could always count on him to possibly have an interesting conversation. It's considered one of the many unique talents Morgan Grimes has perfected since they were both little kids growing up together. In his mind, he could turn any normal conversation into one where at the very end you find yourself shaking your head in disbelief.

"We're doing great man."

_"That's awesome." _It's at that point Chuck hears a momentary pause on the other end of the line. After a few seconds, he once again hears his voice. _"Listen…"_

Chuck knew exactly what he was going to ask and immediately responds. "No buddy, I have not seen or bumped into anyone from The Jersey Shore." he stated knowing all-too-well the inner workings of his best bud's mind. "We just got here."

"_Oh man…" he responded with disappointment in his voice that Chuck clearly hears. "…but hey you're there for 3 weeks so you could very well run into them so remember…"_

The newly married man immediately cuts Morgan off finishing what he was about to say. "I remember dude." Chuck responded shaking his head as he leaning forward on the front rail of the terrace. "If I see the cast of The Jersey Shore get a picture with them and then immediately call you so you can talk to them." he adds.

_"You're my dude and it doesn't matter what time it is I'll drop what I'm doing to talk to them." said Morgan._

A hint of laughter is expressed by Chuck upon hearing that and after a brief pause in the conversation he continues the phone conversation with his bearded friend. "Is there a reason why you called Morgan?" he asked with curiosity. In that instance, the image of not only his sister suddenly popped in his head but his baby niece or nephew. "Is Ellie okay…the baby?" Chuck added with concern.

_"Ellie is doing fine…" Morgan quickly responded. "…and so is the baby so there's nothing to worry about. Awesome, for the most part, has everything under control but just to be on the safe side Casey is keeping a close and watchful eye as well but you didn't hear that from me."_

Good ole' reliable and concerned Casey. The fact that Colonel John Casey, who at one time wasn't considered a people person and didn't care about anyone or anything for that matter, is keeping tabs on his sister gave him a sense of assurance that if something were to happen he'll be there to back them up. As much as the veteran NSA agent denied caring about the Bartowski family, Chuck knew they were growing on him.

Yeah like mold the tall, lanky man thinks to himself because knowing Casey that is the exact response he would most definitely go with. Chuck is glad that when it comes to the third member of Team Chuck, he's on the side of good because he never in his life could ever imagine the burly government agent going to the dark side. Granted, he has had his moments where he was forced to do things because of orders or loyalty but that's all in the past.

Casey's loyalty he has for Team Chuck is strong and will never be broken because its solid as a rock. The loyalty he has for the best damn partner he has ever had shows that he trusts her to watch his back and will do the same for her, especially when it concerns him. Chuck vividly remembers Casey visiting him during his stay at Neuroscience Center to regain his memory and is very appreciative what he said about him in his own Casey-esque way.

The conversation between Chuck and Morgan would inevitably come to a close as he feels a tap on his left shoulder causing his him to turn around. When he does, Chuck sees his wife in a beautiful blue dinner dress with heals to match motioning to him that she's ready to go leading him to end the conversation with his bearded best friend. "Morg, I got to go." he states. "Tell everybody hey from the two of us and Sarah says hi by the way."

As Sarah is standing there in front of her husband, she could see him wince pulling the phone away from his ear. At the same time he does that, she hears Morgan on the phone clearly yelling out _hey Sarah _on the other end of the line. "Hey Morgan…" she responded expressing an amused grin. "…we don't want to miss our reservation for dinner so we got to go.' added the beautiful blonde.

_"My bad."_

Chuck places his phone back to his right ear in order to end the conversation. "Talk to you later Morg.

_"Yeah man." quickly responds Morgan._

Once Chuck hangs up, he briefly looks down sticking his phone in his right front pocket and then back up at his wife. "We don't have reservations for dinner." he said shaking his head.

"Morgan doesn't know that." Sarah retorted with a coy smile causing Chuck to respond by shaking his head as they both head out to have a wonderful dinner together.

XXX

The couple didn't have to go far to find a great restaurant. As a matter of fact they didn't even leave the Hotel Danieli as they both would be enjoying a fine dining experience located on the roof. When Chuck and Sarah arrived at the Restaurant Terrazza Danieli, they were given a choice by the maître d'of either sitting outside in the evening air of the outdoor terrace or have a candle-lit dinner in the sumptuous indoor dining room.

It wasn't a hard decision for either of them as the agreed on having a candle-lit dinner in the indoor dining room. The most notable aspect of the restaurant as they're being escorted to their table, are the abundance of red velvet material mainly among the chairs at every table giving it not only an ere of sophisticated elegance but also a warm, romantic atmosphere.

However, it wasn't just the red velvet chairs that attributed to the ambiance of the restaurant as long mirrors hang aside intricate classical wall panels reflecting the candles and floral display found on every table. As they pass other couples enjoying their dinner by candle light, Chuck and Sarah could easily smell the fine cuisine wafting throughout the restaurant that is currently being eaten by the seated patrons.

Sarah takes a quick look back to her husband expressing excitement within her eyes after perusing some of the dishes that have been served. From the look on Chuck's he too exudes the same excitement within his as the two of them anticipated having an awesome dining experience. After a moment or two, they arrive at their table where the view of view of the lagoon, islands, and the Grand Canal is absolutely spectacular.

Once seated the maître d' hands the couple two menus, as well as a wine list and before taking his leave he gives him name. "My name is Marcello and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." he said in a considerably thick Italian accent.

"Thank you." replied the married couple in unison.

Marcello walks off leaving husband and wife to look over their menus. For Sarah, there were so many choices to choose from as she carefully looks over what the restaurant offers. It's all absolutely appetizing from the main courses such as Almond crusted beef filet with Nardini Almond-flavored Grappa sauce and seasonal vegetables to mouth water desserts like Amaro Nardini liqueur parfait with cherry sauce and chocolate veils.

The assortment of fine cuisine causes Mrs. Bartowski to bite her bottom lip at the sheer awesome that she is reading before own two eyes. In her mind, she's glad her face is somewhat hidden from view behind the menu she's holding because it would have concealed the drool that could very well be dripping from her mouth but thankfully she restrained herself from doing so.

"It's hard to decide what to eat sweetie." Sarah stated briefly leaning right towards her husband. "It all looks so good." she added.

"Yeah it does." replied Chuck with a slight nod.

As Sarah is controlling the urge to drool focusing all her attention on the great food, Chuck is instead focusing his attention on the prices next to the food they're both going to order. The wine list was even more outrageous. _Am I buying dinner or a new house? _It's the second thought he had when he reacted to the prices on the menu with the first reaction being not so much a thought but rather a loud silent scream in his head.

Don't freak out Chuck he thinks to himself. While sitting there, the happily married man could not only feel his butt cheeks tightening up but could also feel the palms of his hands sweating. In addition to that he could clearly feel small beads of sweat forming on his forehead and if his wife were to turn to him at that exact moment wondering why he could go with the plausible valid good excuse that he was merely sitting too close to the candle.

It had been a long time since Chuck experienced fear, anxiety, and the constant fear of death but at that exact moment he did. He didn't have any idea what it felt like to have a heart attack but rest assured if it felt anything like what he's experiencing now looking at how expensive each item on the menu is then 911 should immediately be called. In that moment, it takes everything in his power to get a hold of himself.

Once he knows that he isn't going to freak out in front of his wife and the many patrons surrounding them, Chuck takes a deep breath. He then repeats the following statement in his head several times._ You're doing this for Sarah._ After the inner pep talk, he turns to his wife sitting to his left with a smile on his face and asks her if she is ready to order being that she has had ample time to make a suitable cuisine choice.

"Well…" stated Chuck clapping his hands together. "…I'm ready to order how about you?" he asked with curiosity.

"I'm so ready." replied Sarah with a hint of excitement.

As she says that, a waitress appears leading the young Italian woman to ask them a question with pen and pad in hand. "Signore…Signora, ready to order?" she inquired.

"Yes we are." replied Chuck. "Honey…" he said turning his attention from the waitress to his wife. "…ladies first."

XXX

The dinner itself, despite the price, was well worth it. The honeymooners sit at their table with Chuck feasting on Wellington pasta Philo beef fillet with seasonal vegetables and Madeira sauce while his wife Sarah is enjoying Rockfish in tomato guazzetto with mussels, clams and potatoes, zest of orange. The two wash it down with an elegant Amarone Costasera Classico Riserva, a red wine from Masi.

It's in between bites of their food, that husband and wife communicate with Casey like grunts telling each other they chose right in regards to their order. In typical fashion for any wife, Sarah partook in some of Chuck's food to see how it tasted and though he didn't do it her his beautiful wife fed him some her food. The two of them were clearly enjoying themselves as sporadic moments of laughter and soft kisses are exchanged.

The elderly couple sitting to their left clearly knew they were newlyweds by the way they are acting leading them to exchange smiles. Chuck could see the older gentlemen give a nod towards him followed by a thumbs up, and after looking at Sarah turns his attention back at him giving a heart okay with his fingers. The couple could only respond with bright smile leading Chuck to reciprocate the same sentiment towards the older gentleman's wife.

What happens next touches Sarah to her utmost core as she witnesses the older gentlemen take his wife's hand, kisses the back of it, and then turns leaning in to kiss her on the lips, which she totally did not expect. It's in that impromptu moment they witnessed the older woman's eyes shine brightly leading her to exude the widest and happiest smile she could possibly give.

In that instance, Sarah became absolutely speechless as she places her left hand over her heart and at the same time she does she intertwines her right hand with her husbands left. The poignant moment causes her to lean over to her husband resting her head on his left shoulder. As they both witness, a love that has truly lasted a lifetime Chuck turns his head in order to kiss his wife's forehead and then squeezes her right hand. In Chuck's mind, his concern about the how large the bill would be is considered foolish and ultimately forgotten.

Chuck's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his wife voice. "That's going to be us someday Mr. Bartowski." she wistfully breathed out lifting her head up from his shoulder in order to gaze into her husbands brown eyes.

"I look forward to growing old with you Mrs. Bartowski." he replied leaning giving a soft kiss on her lips. "My heart is yours for all time." Chuck added.

Sarah responds with a grin that turns into a warm smile as she touches her forehead to his. After a brief moment, they return to finishing their meal and once the main course was finished, the newlyweds decided to share some dessert and after careful consideration they unanimously decided on having an Amedei 70% dark chocolate, with soft mint heart, vanilla sauce and extra noir chocolate sherbet.

It didn't dawn on Chuck how much his wife truly enjoyed the appetizing dessert until he notices her gazing at him while placing the fork with a small piece seductively in her mouth. For a split second, he lost all train of thought at that very moment as he continues to watch her take another piece and slowly bite into it. What made it even more pleasurable to watch is the way Sarah licked her lips in order to get the icing off causing him to mimic her.

A coy grin appears on Sarah's lips as she takes another piece of dessert on her fork and instead of taking a bite of it she reaches over to feed it to him. Chuck doesn't avert his gaze one iota as they are both locked on her as he opens his mouth in order to take a bite of the dessert. The blonde, blued eyed woman slowly retracts the fork from her husbands mouth and then slowly places the fork on the table in front of her.

The successful business owner then sees his wife take her finger on her left hand and swipe some vanilla sauce on it. She then momentarily looks at the sauce and then turns her attention to her husband who clearly knows what is about to go down. He intently watches as his partner for life moves her fingers towards his mouth leading him to open it and once inside he proceeds to suck the vanilla sauce off her finger.

Chuck doesn't break eye contact with Sarah as she slowly pulls her finger out of his mouth all-the-while expressing a devilish smile. Once again, he watches her do it again and when she move her finger towards his mouth he anticipates another treat but doesn't get to as she pulls away sticking it in her own mouth to suck the vanilla sauce off. By this time, the two of them know exactly what's on each other's mind.

"I think…" Sarah softly said as she leans in a few inches away from her husband's face. "…we should take this to go."

"Check please!" announced Chuck immediately putting his right hand in the air.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: SO WHO NEEDS A COLD SHOWER AFTER READING THE LAST PART OF THE CHAPTER?_**


	3. As You Wish

_The City of Masks_

_Well, from the responses I've gotten concerning the past part of the chapter I'm fairly sure that you enjoyed so much so a cold shower or an ice bath was needed. Anways, this particular chapter will continue to focus on their day out but trust me when I say after this chapter the mystery concerning Cassandra will reveal itself._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**As You Wish**

XXX

In Chuck and Sarah's executive honeymoon suite, a trail of clothes are found on the floor and amongst the furniture all leading from the front door into the living room and straight into the bedroom. The romantic dinner the couple shared together was just a mere hour or so ago and now the two of them have been quite busy physically burning off the calories the best way they know how within the partially lit room.

The encounter between the couple was considered more animalistic sex than passionate love writhing about with Chuck being on top one second and then Sarah turning the tables on her husband the next. To the brown haired man, it truly turned him on when his blonde goddess counterpart suddenly took control of the extremely heated situation causing him to be excited and yet at the same time somewhat fearful.

However, he knew Sarah wouldn't intentionally hurt him because he absolutely trusted her and vice versa. They have been together long enough to know what the other liked and disliked whereby the marital euphoric bliss being experienced would always be from depths of each other's heart. In other words, the two of them most definitely knew each other both inside and out.

In any case, it didn't matter to either of them that during their aggressive hot, steamy, and heavy breathing romp between and above the sheets as well several hotel items in the bedroom were unfortunately broken. The sexcapade between the couple would come to a pleasurable end as the exhaustive and not to mention sweaty couple lay motionless for a moment taking a breather in order to recover expressing smiles of sweet satisfaction.

As Sarah lays there satisfied next to her equally satisfied husband, she briefly closes her eyes and then without looking reaches up brushing back her blonde locks that are covering her face. Once that is accomplished she opens her eyes to see Chuck laying on side with his head hovering a few inches over hers. She watches as he reaches down with his right hand and removes the remaining hair that covers her face.

A soft smile is expressed up towards her husband as gazes deep into his brown eyes. In that moment, she reaches up with her left hand to softly caress his right cheek. Upon doing so, Chuck slowly leans in pressing his lips on hers and while engaged in a lip lock with their tongues dancing in each other's mouth. The kiss between the couple is brief and after a quick kiss on his wife's forehead he lays back down next to her.

When he does, its Sarah turn to flip on her side draping her left arm across her husband's chest. As she lifts her head to nuzzle the crevice of his neck Chuck reaches up then around his wife with his left arm in order to embrace her. She continues to nuzzle his neck as she rest her head on his shoulder. The silence exchange between the two showed they are very much in sync when it comes to being able to communicate with each other.

The silence would inevitably be broken as Chuck looks around at the mess the two of them created but more specifically on the broken items. "That's going to be added the bill." he said with a hint of laughter.

"It's worth it…" she responded lightly stroking the hairs on Chuck's chest. "…right?" Sarah added lifting her head to look at him.

Chuck leans his head back a bit and momentarily pauses turning his gazes towards his wife's beautiful face. "You bet." he replied expressing a noticeable smile in the left corner of his mouth.

Once again there is another moment of silence is shared between the couple leading the luckiest man in the world to reach over with his right arm and enveloped her in a somewhat tight embrace. While in her husband's arms, she closes her eyes expresses a soft sigh of absolute contentment that Chuck clearly hears leading him to briefly close his eyes expressing a satisfying grin for his efforts.

He would be snapped back into reality when his wife suddenly poses a question. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?" inquired Sarah with curiosity.

"What do you want to do?" he replied. It's at that moment Sarah suddenly hears her husband speak in a British accent. "I am but a humble and willing servant ma lady. I am Westley to your Buttercup and whatever you say I will simply say as you wish." he added reaching up rolling his right hand in the air.

Sarah could only respond with laughter after hearing her husband say that. For her, she found it amusing whenever he would compare the two of them to specific movie characters. Yet, when it came to The Princess Bride she found the classic story of true love and adventure truly relatable to their own making the movie itself one of her most favorites to watch.

"Well my loving Westley…" she retorted with a British accent of her own. "…let us venture forth to the beach and frolic amongst the waters."

The newly anointed Mrs. Bartowski doesn't hear an immediate response but what she does receive is a kiss on left side of her head. It's at that point, she feels his lips lightly touching her right ear causing her to experience a momentary shiver run up spine. "As you wish." he softly whispers."

The response Chuck gives leads her to bite her bottom lip leading her to immediately get on top of him. As Sarah is straddling her naked body of him, her hair is flowing freely and brushing over her husband's face clearly teasing him to no end. For Sarah, she knows its absolute torture for him evident by the way he's leaning his forward in order to kiss her but she playfully backs away.

She then decides to lean down to end the torture but once she got mere inches away from her husbands lips she gets out of bed. It causes Chuck to drop his head back on the bed in utter disappointment. He then lifts himself up resting on his elbows and upon doing so he tilts his head to the lift as he watches his wife turn around and from his point of view it's a wonderful sight indeed. "Where are you going?" he wondered. "You're going to finish the rest of the dessert aren't you?" added Chuck.

"Nope..." she replied stopping in front of the bathroom. "…taking a shower. She turn on the light and then looks over her right shoulder towards her significant other with a naughty smile. "Are you coming?" added Sarah disappearing out of sight.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Chuck muttered under his breath vaulting himself out of bed to join his beloved wife in the shower.

XXX

"I can't believe this place exists." stated an amazed bikini clad Sarah scanning the surrounding area with her shades on.

The following day the couple are enjoying some fun in the sun and place in question Sarah is talking about is Lido di Venezia. It's a place where guests can enjoy water sports, tennis, and golf along with privileged beach access. To be more specific, the happy couple are located on the heart of the island known as the Gran Viale Santa Maria Elisabetta. It's a 700 mile long street that leads from the lagoon on one side to the sea on the other.

According to the concierge Chuck spoke to, it also houses hotels, shops, and tourist-centric restaurants. They were truly thankful to not only him, but the hotel as well for providing water transportation to such an awe inspiring place where the public can swim in clean, warm beach water. In their eyes, its truly worthy of the nickname bestowed upon it…The Golden Island.

"Neither can I." replied Chuck scanning the area behind his shades as well.

Chuck and Sarah stand on the beach near the waters edge admiring the scenery. The choice in bikini she chose to wear was apropos going with the gold bikini since they were in fact on The Golden Island. Her choice in swim wear is considered tame to the barely there bikinis that many of the women are wearing, which her husband takes notice to and attempts to do his very best in not looking.

For Chuck, his choice in swim wear would be dark colored board shorts. As he looks around the beach, he keenly notices that the choice in swimwear for the guys is far different than he is wearing. He witnesses many of the men some of which who are either far too old or considerably weight shouldn't be wearing them at all wearing tight speedos that would give anyone nightmares.

Chuck cringes and just as he's about to turn to his wife in order to avoid having the horrifying images forever stuck in his brain he's yanked forward towards the water by her. The newlyweds enjoy the refreshingly warms waters of the Adriatic Sea as they take the opportunity to swim, embrace each other, splash each other in the face, and many other things while in the water.

After 30 or so minutes of being in the water, Chuck takes a break and gets out of the water heading towards their belongings consisting of their towels, as well as a bag with a change of clothes. Sarah, on the other hand, stays in the water to enjoy a few more minutes of swimming but would soon take her leave once she noticed a group of men heading in her general direction.

Sarah knew that once her husband left her side she would suddenly have sharks in attack position ready to strike their prey. In her mind, it would be an absolute futile attempt as she heard them whistling and expressing their intentions in Italian that on any normal circumstance would cause them bodily harm but since she was on her honeymoon she unfortunately lets them live.

As Chuck watches his wife dive into the water, his attention turns to the group of men that were clearly getting nowhere with her leading him to express a humorous grin. It didn't take long for his attention to be averted when he suddenly sees his wife shoot up from the water in a Phoebe Cates Fast Times of Ridgemont High sort of way and before getting out she bends her head down and the flips her blonde hair back.

He continues watching Sarah as she heads towards his direction with a smile on her face meant only for him. Upon reaching her husband, she bends down in front of him kissing him on the lips and as she continues to bend down giving the men a nice view of her ass Chuck leans slightly to the left expressing a sly smirk towards to the group of men who are clearly disappointed that a woman like her is with a guy like them.

_Eat your heart out fellas._ Fortunately, their attention on Sarah would suddenly be averted due in part to several attractive women walking in front of and then inevitably past them leading the group to quickly follow closely behind. Once they disappear, he leans back and peers up at his wife giving her the reassurance that she doesn't have to be concerned with them any longer. "They're gone." said Chuck.

A sigh of relief is expressed by Sarah as she turns around and plops herself right next to her husband. She intertwines her left hand within Chuck's right and while sitting there she rests her head on his right shoulder. So far her beach experience has not only been memorable but absolutely enjoyable thanks to him and despite receiving the unwanted attention she'll be able to look back and smile.

"I'm thinking we should have a drink once we're done here." Sarah suggested as she gently rubs the top of her husbands right hand with her right.

"As you wish." answered Chuck nodding in agreement.

XXX

The beach for Chuck and Sarah was considered fantastic making it a relaxing afternoon. After taking time to use the outdoor showers and then changing into drier clothes in the bathroom they head out to find a place to quench their thirst. They would eventually stumble on to a drinking establishment known as The Green Bar, which is located next to the Hungaria Palace Hotel on the Gran Viale.

Outside the bar, they both immediately took notice of the stainless steel seats and tables in front of the window with several of the customers seated outside having a drink. The other thing they took notice of is the sign that read beer garden to the rear. It truly peeked their interest enough to make their way inside and Chuck being the gentlemen that he is opens the door for his lady letting her walk in first.

Once the two stepped inside putting away their shades, they could see the place being fairly packed bustling with customers but not too packed that you couldn't hear someone speaking to you. It took only a few moments for the two of them to spot a table in the far left corner. It took some maneuvering through the crowd but they eventually found there way there taking a set on the two empty bar stools.

The two sat there for a brief moment checking out the place while listening to the Italian flavored music being played over the speakers. It wasn't blaring in your ears loud but played at a level that's considered respectable to where people could listen and at the same time hold a conversation. Once the two situated themselves and got comfortable Chuck turns to wife in order to ask for her drink her.

"What do you want drink?" he inquired.

Sarah purses her lips together taking a brief moment to contemplate her answer. She then finally decides on a suitable choice to cleanse her palette. "Beer."

"Awesome." he replied.

Chuck stands up but before leaving he leans in giving his wife a quick kiss on her lips. In his mind, he was simply marking his territory because hey what man wouldn't jump at the chance of putting the moves on a totally hot babe such as his wife he thinks to himself.

As he turns around in order to head towards the bar, he knew that once they entered the bar all the men whether they were single or with a date turned their attention towards her.

It was clearly evident as he escorted his wife with her in front of him towards their table the men checking her out from top to bottom knowing he's right behind her. Truth be told, ever since the two went from fake couple to an actual real couple he's witnessed this many times as guys checked her out totally oblivious to the fact that she's with him. Yet, it would be Sarah who would send a clear message that she's clearly taken.

For him, its one of the things that she absolutely loves about her. He knows there is no point in being jealous because they have been through so much together and beside no man would be able to handle her no matter how hard he tried. I'm surprised I was able to handle her. I guess its just a matter of being able to push the right buttons and ultimately succeed where others have failed he thinks to himself.

He finally reaches the bar and upon doing so he knows why it's called The Green Bar by the color of the bar itself. His attention on the bar itself quickly broken turning towards the bartender at the far left end. It takes a moment to get his attention as he is busy with other patrons. Once he's finished he makes his way towards Chuck who immediately holds up two fingers.

"Due birre, perfavore." (Two beers please) he firmly requested to the bartender.

As he stands there waiting for his two beers, Chuck suddenly hears a female voice behind him. "Fancy meeting you here."

The tall, lanky man turns around to see the same woman who he encountered yesterday at the restaurant leading his eyes to widen. To him, the first time was considered purely an odd occurrence but now with her once again standing in front of this time he can't help be alarmed by her presence. He expresses a hint of nervous laughter as he responds to the strikingly beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Hey…" he replied. "…Cassandra is it?"

"You remember my name." she retorted with a smile. "I'm impressed." added Cassandra.

"Don't be. I remember everybody's name." responded Chuck.

While the two are speaking, a camera is trained on the two of them leading to several black and white snapshots are being taken. At the same time this is happening, Sarah notices Chuck talking to a very attractive woman early to mid 30's who is approximately the same height as her, dark, brunette hair, full lips, wearing a dark blouse, brown khaki pants, and black high heels. From the look of her purse it seems to be expensive causing her to be on alert as she intently focuses her attention on the two of them.

As she does that, Chuck silently prays for a way out of the uncomfortable situation knowing full well he could have stalker situation. His prayers are answered as the bartender gets his attention. "Signore, birre."

Chuck reaches over taking the cold beers in both hands and turns his attention to Cassandra. "Well…" he said holding up both bottle of beers. "…I got to go my wife is expecting her beer and I told her if I wasn't back in 5 minutes to come search for me." Chuck added turning his head and pointing over to his table while holding the bottle of bear in his right hand.

When she turns his attention towards the direction of the table he's pointing to, she clearly sees Sarah waving back with her fingers. It's a wave that says back off he's mine or I will hurt you. She watches as her husband ends the conversation and inevitably make his way towards their table and upon reaching it she is handed her cold bottle of beer. Before Chuck sits down, he turns around to see that Cassandra has disappeared.

"So…" she said taking a moment to sip her drink. "…who were you talking to."

"A woman." he replied sitting down and taking swig from his beer.

"I know that." she stated giving him a stern look. "What's her name?" Sarah inquired with curiosity.

"Cassandra." quickly responds Chuck now holding the bottle of beer with both hands. There is an awkward momentary silence leading Chuck to break it. "I told her I'm taken which you saw me point to you and she told me I'm a lucky man to have you in my life." he added with a sheepish smile. "I love you."

Sarah pauses as he stares at her squirming husband for a moment. After a few seconds, she grins making the uncomfortable situation for Chuck comfortable. "Relax and drink your beer." she replied reaching over rubbing her husbands right arm. A few later, she leans over to her husband. "I can kick her ass."

"Yes, I know you can babe." he nodded wholeheartedly agreeing with his wife. The couple enjoy their bottle of beer and as they sit there across from each other listening to the song currently being played.

XXX

The trip back to their hotel was absolutely fantastic as the couple sat beside one another while watching the sun set in the distance. They have seen the sun set many times before sitting on their beach but when it's on their honeymoon at an exotic local makes it even much more special. It gave them the opportunity to experience another moment together as they both sat comfortably in front of the boat with the wind blowing back their hair.

By the time they made it back to the marina, it was evening and the lights of Venice illuminated the city. As they made their way towards their hotel with their belongings in hand they decided to take stroll on the illuminated Rialto Bridge. They stop at the very middle of the bridge and lean on the rail in order to look into the canal where they both witness couples riding gondolas while the gondolier sings to them.

As the two watch gondola after gondola pass underneath with seemingly happy couples embracing each other while being sung to by their gondolier, they didn't come across the gondolier named Alberto that professed his love for Sarah yesterday. The newlyweds knew they would eventually run into him again and it didn't come down to a matter of when but rather where they would meet.

For Sarah, thoughts of Alberto would fade as she intently listens to the song one approaching gondolier is singing for a couple in his gondola. However, despite it being Italian she and Chuck know the following words to the song called Testo La Biondina In Gondoeta.

La biondina in gondoeta  
l'altra sera gò menà  
dal piasser ea povareta  
la s'à in bota indormensà.

La dormiva su sto brasso,  
mi ogni tanto la svegiava  
e la barca che ninava  
la tornava a indormensar.

Tra le nuvole, la luna  
gera in cielo meza sconta;

gera in calma la laguna,  
gera el vento bonassà.

Una sola baveséa  
sventoeava i sò cavei  
e faseva che dai veei  
sconto el sen no fusse più.

Contemplando fisso, fisso  
e fatesse del mio ben,  
quel viseto cussì slisso  
chea boca e chel bel sen,

me sentiva dentro el pèto  
una smania, un smissiamento,  
una specie de contento  
che no so come spiegar

So sta un pesso rispetando  
che'l bel sen e o soportà,  
benché Amor de quando in quando  
el m'avesse assae tentà.

E o provà butarme zozo  
là con ela a pian pianin;  
ma col fogo da vissin  
chi avarìada riposar?

Mo stufà po finalmente  
de sto tanto so dormìr  
e gò fato da insoente  
né m'ò avuo da pentìr;

perché, o Dio, che bea cossa  
che gò visto, che gò fato!  
No, mai più tantobeato  
ai me zorni no sò stà!

(La risposta della biondina)  
Canta, infame, le bravure  
che ti à dito, che ti à fato.  
Ma pitosto, canta el vero  
della schiaffa maledeta  
che da ti stada costreta  
sol to muso gò molà.  
E po' canta finalmente  
come, sensa alcun costruto,  
ti è restà, là, a muso suto.

Once over, Chuck clearly hears his wife exhale telling him that the next activity he will be taking on is a gondola ride but not tonight. The two of them already experienced two days worth of memories with more to come for the newlyweds. After taking a few more moments to gaze into the moonlit canal waters and the up at the starry filled night sky they made their way back to the hotel.

After entering the hotel, they strode in hand in hand passing the concierge desk. Chuck gives a quick nod to him for providing him with such great service and he will be properly compensated for his efforts. His attention from the concierge is turned back to Sarah who he sees expressing a sideways smile towards him. He returns the smile back as he reaches around her still locked hand in hand pulling her in for a sideways hug.

It takes a matter of seconds for the two to reach the elevators. Sarah takes the initiative to press the button and after doing so they wait for the sound of an elevator door to open. They didn't have to wait long as the elevator doors open behind them leading the two to turn around and then step in. Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski lean back against the middle interior of the elevator as the door closes in front of them.

A few moments later, the elevator doors open to their floor. The two head out and walk down the hallway towards their executive suite. The couple finally reaches the door to their suite leading Chuck place his bag on the floor. He then sticks the key card into the slot to open it and at the same time that happens Sarah poses a suggestion to her husband. "Let's order room service." she says reaching up briefly rubbing her husband's back.

"As you wish." responds Chuck quickly grabbing his bag off the floor and entering the room with his wife. "What do you want to…"

He doesn't get to finish the sentence as a male voice within the dark living room is suddenly heard taking them both complete by surprise. "Mr. Bartowski…" the seated man said switching on the lamp located to his right. "…we need to talk." he added with emphasis as several possibly armed men in dark suits appear around them.

XXX


	4. Plans Change

_The City of Masks_

_Well, questions will be answered in this chapters as to who is Cassandra and who the man in the Charah's honeymoon suite is. The action and intrigue will pick up after this chapter so buckle up kids because its going to be an interesting ride._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck and possibly never will. Hey, one could only hope right?_

**Plans Change**

XXX

Sarah's demeanor changes as the skilled government agent in her immediately switches on. The care free attitude she exuded just a few moments ago within an instant turns absolutely serious with the sudden appearance of an unknown man and his associates who currently surround her and Chuck. In that moment, she's far less concerned about herself as her top priority is to the imminent threat directed towards her husband.

It has been a long time since she was Chuck's handler and considered him her asset. The asset who has the intersect in his head and if an enemy whether they be Fulcrum, The Ring, or whatever organization the individual currently sitting in the chair in front of them is a part of were to find out they would stop at nothing to attain it for personal gain. However, they would have to get through her first in order to get to him.

In the past, she has done everything in her power to protect him and for the most part she succeeded in doing so. There have been countless close calls when it came to his safety being jeopardized and even though he now has the ability to protect himself she will continue to fight for him no matter what even to the point of giving her own life to save his. It's something she knows Chuck would do if the roles were reversed.

As she stands there side by side with her husband, she takes a quick assessment of the number of men that currently surround them. A total of 4 possibly armed men…2 standing in front and 2 behind them…make their intimidating presence known. Sarah, being the skilled professional that she is, gives the outward appearance of a confused and nervous woman as her attention focuses on the man seated several feet away.

The man in question is of indeterminate height but has short dark hair with a noticeable receding hair in front, light blue eyes, wearing a dark grey suit, white shirt unbuttoned at the top with a black tie that's somewhat loosened, and sporting dark wingtip shoes. From her point of view, he is sitting comfortably and that doesn't sit well with her. She wants answers and she is going to get them.

"Who are you?" she firmly stated Sarah looking at the man sitting in the chair.

A look of seriousness is seen expressed in his eyes by Sarah as she watches as he leans forward a bit directing his attention towards her. "My business is not with you…" he answered pointing at her. "…it's with your husband." the man added pointing at him in an authoritative manner

Strike 1 she immediately thinks to herself. It annoys her that the man totally ignored her question but what she felt didn't reflect that on her face or her body language. She acted like any wife would expressing a look of concern towards her husband who's equally as concerned when it came to the situation they are both in. Yet, as an experienced agent she's ready to pounce in an instant with her husband right by her side.

"Is this about the broken lamp in the bedroom?" inquired Chuck. "I swear I'll pay for it." he added expressing a hint of concerned laughter as he looks around the room.

_Quit joking around moron._ It's a Casey worthy response that immediately popped in his head knowing that this wasn't a time for cracking jokes. Chuck knew that the unwelcomed visitors weren't here to collect on the broken lamp in the bedroom. The situation is far more serious than that as the mysterious and albeit intimidating individual sitting a few feet away is asking or in this case demanding to speak to him.

Chuck's thoughts abruptly end as the man in the dark grey suit gets his undivided attention. "Mr. Bartowski…" the man emphatically stated. "…I suggest you cooperate or else." he added.

_That is strike 2._ When it comes to the words _or else_, it causes her to become very pissed off because she has heard it countless times in the past. To her, those two words have become a pain in her ass and now that it's considered in her mind a down right threat directed towards her husband its only a matter of time before strike 3 happens, which could be at any moment.

"I will once you answer my wife's question." Chuck firmly stated. "Who are you?" he inquired.

Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski both witnesses the man's eyebrows furrow as he expresses great displeasure at his response. They both hear him take a deep breathe and then slowly exhale. He then eyes one of his associates leading the man behind Chuck to aggressively place his left hand on the newly married man's left shoulder. In that instance, Sarah knows that they just made the biggest mistake of their lives. _Strike 3._

It doesn't take long before Chuck flashes leading him to swing his bags over to the dark suited associates in front of him. At the same time he does that, Chuck turns around reaching up and over hooking the left arm of the man behind him with his left arm. Once he's got him locked in, he reaches back with his right hand giving 3 quick palm strikes to the face and then a hard elbow to the side of the temple that knocks him out cold down to the floor.

Once associate 1 is down, Chuck immediately turns his attention to associate 2 who he momentarily distracted by the bag that was throw at him. He goes down and does a spinning back leg sweep causing the dark suited individual to lose his balance falling to the floor where is then met with a hard right uppercut to the face taking him out of the equation. For it's a similar situation with Sarah as she dispatches the other two men without any problems of her own.

It's at that point, Sarah retrieves a handgun from one of the fallen individuals holster. She stands straight up and walks towards the man seated several feet away. As Chuck stands up, he watches as his wife stops in front of the man extending her arm pointing the gun directly at his forehead. From his point of view, the man doesn't seem to be unphased at all at what he just witnessed.

"I am going to ask again…" emphatically stated Sarah expressing serious within her eyes. "…who are you." she added pulling back the trigger.

The mysterious man holds both hands up and then point with this right finger to the inner left pocket of his jacket. Sarah gives a quick nod keeping her finger on the trigger as they both watch the man retrieve some kind of identification to show them. He continues to keep eye contact with Sarah as he reveals his identity to the married couple standing in front of him.

"Chief Inspector Parker Monroe." he responded. "Your got my answer now give me yours." added Monroe as Sarah turns back to her husband who is in absolute disbelief.

XXX

It was a complete shock to Chuck and Sarah as they found out the identity of the mystery man sitting in their living room. The next step would be sorting out the mess leading the couple to identify themselves as agents of the C.I.A. Of course, Monroe would have to verify it for himself by immediately getting on his phone in order to call their superior. After a few minutes, he steps back from outside the terrace and into the living room.

"I confirmed your identities with your boss General Beckman." stated Monroe putting his cell phone away in his pocket with his right hand while holding a file folder in his left.. "So Agent Carmichael, what are you and Agent Walker doing in Venice, Italy? Are you on a mission of some kind?"

"Nope and please call me Chuck." replied Chuck shaking his head. "We're actually on our honeymoon." He briefly turns looking at the 4 beat up gentlemen sitting on the couch nursing their wounds. "Sorry about your guys?" he apologetically said.

Monroe takes a brief moment to look at his men and then returns his attention to Chuck. "They'll live." he replied expressing a hint of a chuckle.

In that instance, Sarah crosses her arms and interjects herself into the conversation. "If I may ask what the hell is going on here?"

A brief moment of silence blankets the room as Monroe hands over the file folder to Chuck. He takes and after a quick second to look at Sarah he opens it to find several black and white snapshots that he immediately recognizes. "This is me and Cassandra." stated Chuck holding one of the photos.

"Correct Chuck…" nodded Monroe in agreement. "…at The Green Bar in Lido di Venezia. We've been keeping close tabs on you but more importantly on her." he added.

_I knew it!_ Sarah's instincts concerning the woman in the picture who she witnessed talking to her husband in the bar sent up red flags. She knew little about her other than her name is Cassandra and that she would have seriously gotten her ass kicked if she continued to flirt with her husband during the time he was getting them both beers at the bar. Whoever Cassandra is, she's targeted and locked in on her radar.

"Her name is Cassandra Devereaux…" Monroe informs the couple. " and twice you've encountered her Agent Carmichael." he added.

"Twice?" responded Sarah with a raised right eyebrow. She turns her head looking directly at her husband. "You didn't bother to tell me there was a first time?"

Chuck expresses a hint of a nervous smile as he slowly turns his attention to his wife expecting an answer from him. "What is there to tell really." he answered his wife. "We had lunch at the café yesterday and when you went to the bathroom she sat down at our table. She gave her first name and I told her I was married." added Chuck with innocence in the tone of his voice. "She left and I just chalked it up to just being an odd occurrence." He continues to look at his wife who just stand there beside him in total silence. "I swear." he blurted out.

The uncomfortable situation Chuck is experiencing as he tries to explain himself to Sarah leads Monroe to clear his throat in order to further give information concerning one Cassandra Devereaux. It takes a brief moment but he is able to get their attention. "The reason we think she chose you is Agent Carmichael was so she could distract us from her leading us to her partner and lover Sterling Ford.

"For what reason?" inquired Chuck.

"Ford stole a lump some of money belonging to The MacManus brothers from Ireland and now they are none to pleased about it. They want it back and have been on her tail in order to get to him." says Monroe.

"Let me guess…" responds Sarah. "…they don't just want to talk to him." she adds.

"Correct Agent Walker." he replied. "I suspect if they find him and obtain the whereabouts of the hidden money they'll not only kill him but her as well. There is a problem though.

"What is it?" wondered Chuck.

"There are reports that he may have changed his appearance and gotten plastic surgery. So…"

"So The MacManus brothers might very well believe I'm Ford…" he said. "…wonderful."

Sarah couldn't believe that of all the places to find themselves encountering trouble it had to be in Venice, Italy and on their honeymoon no less. As she looks over at her husband, they knew that the honeymoon would have to be postponed until the situation is resolved. In her mind, whether they like it or not the two of them had to work with Monroe and his people not only find Cassandra but Ford as well before the brothers do.

The couple nod at each other leading Chuck to respond to the police inspector. "We're in."

"Great. We need all the help we can get." he responded. "It's going to be dangerous but from what I heard you two can handle it."

A look of absolute concern is expressed on the couple's faces upon hearing that knowing they've faced danger before but this time it's much different. It's at that point, Chuck knows the two of them just agreed to sacrifice part of the they're honeymoon in order to catch a thief before he's killed. Once they do apprehend Ford, he would most definitely have to make it up to his wife big time.

XXX

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Chuck regretfully said walking out on the terrace where his wife is standing.

Sarah doesn't say a word as she silently gazes out into the illuminated city. The mood between husband and wife significantly changed after agreeing to join Inspector Monroe. Chuck felt guilty knowing that the memorable honeymoon he wanted to create for Sarah wasn't going as planned. To be perfectly honest, when have things ever gone according to plan he thinks to himself.

As he stands there looking out into the city, how he never planned on getting kicked out of Stanford by his best friend Bryce Larkin. He never planned on having his heart broken by his former girlfriend Jill Roberts. He never planned on having his life turned upside down by the intersect that Bryce sent him. He never planned on falling in love with a beautiful woman who he considered way out of his league and ended up being a spy for the C.I.A. but he did.

Chuck remembers a quote by the late Beatle John Lennon in which he said life is what happens while you are busy making other plans. In the past 5 years before meeting Sarah, he let life pass him by without a set plan in mind unless you call eating sizzling shrimp and playing Call of Duty on Xbox with his best friend Morgan Grimes a plan. However, plans started to formulate when life in the form of Sarah happened.

The one thing that he never really counted back then on was a bright future. He always imagined himself sitting behind the nerd herd desk for the rest of his life just wasting away along side the likes of Jeff, Lester, Skip, and rest of the clowns at Buy More. Yet, little by little the mojo he thought he lost returned giving him the confidence to go after a better and bright future leading him not only to start his own business, but marry the woman of his dreams.

His thoughts concerning plans are abruptly ended by the voice of his wife causing him to give his full attention to her. "It's not your fault and if you're feeling guilty like I know you are don't be." she said turning her head to peer up at him.

"I can't help but feel guilty for breaking my promise to plan a memorable and unforgettable honeymoon for you." he replied leaning on the front rail of the terrace. "We've only been here two days and I somehow involve us in a joint mission with Chief Inspector Monroe to capture a thief while at the same time avoid getting him, as well as her partner/lover killed by to Irish Brothers wanting their money back." added Chuck hanging his head.

Sarah takes a brief moment as a comforting smile appears on her face. She then reaches over placing her right hand over his left lightly rubbing it. "Hey, look at me." It takes a few seconds for Chuck to comply with her request and when he does he sees her expressing a reassuring look towards him. "It doesn't matter where we go or what we do as long as you and I are together." she responded. "To me every moment I spend with you is absolutely memorable including this moment right here." added Sarah.

_I married the most understanding woman in the world._ The feeling of guilt that overwhelmed him dissipated to where he felt better that his wife wasn't angry at him for getting the both of them into this situation. He's truly glad they have a truly strong relationship now where they can talk things out and not have things be left unsaid because it would just cause more problems.

Of course, there relationship did start out that way as it was considered one sided. It was he who expressed his feelings wanting to talk things out while Sarah shut herself off from ever doing so in order protect not only him but herself as well. To Chuck, his wife is a completely different person and who she was back then as an emotionless robot is not the person she is now…a woman in touch with her emotions but is still able to kick butt.

"What a way to start our honeymoon huh." he replied leaning over to his left giving her a small bump.

"You got that right." retorted Sarah with a grin on her face as she returns the bump. She then rests her head on Chuck's shoulder taking the opportunity to share the moment given to the both of them. "We're spies babe and as much as we want a normal life we can't but we can have one that is close to normal." she adds.

"Normal…" responds Chuck shaking his head and expressing a hint of laughter. "…at one point I thought I knew what it meant."

"Yeah, so did I." Sarah replied.

For Chuck the normalcy of an at times boring 9 to 5 job at the Buy More was all that he knew and not to mention accustomed to. It was normal for him to walk into Buy More and find himself being chewed out by Big Mike, dealing with the immature and oftentimes criminal acts of Jeff and Lester, and when it came to his best friend Morgan…well he's just glad that he has been there for him despite having moments of being a flaky best friend.

Sarah, on the other hand, found being an emotionless killer normal who lived a life of kill or be killed. It was who she was trained to be and would grow accustomed to a life that on the outside is filled with thrilling adventures but in reality it's considered lonely. She didn't have a purpose except to be an expendable agent for the united states government used to fulfill a mission she was ordered to undertake. To her, that was the normal life she led.

Ultimately, when it comes to Chuck and Sarah they knew the normal life they wanted will never come to fruition. In their minds, they just have to keep fighting for the greater good while staying grounded by keeping people they love and care about close. It's those particular people that essentially keep them as close to normal as they possibly can and that thought puts a smile on both their faces.

XXX

"Do you guys hear me?" inquired Chuck as he slowly walks through St. Mark's Square alone.

It's around 11 a.m. Wednesday morning as a surveillance team consisting of Sarah and Inspector Monroe in a unmarked van while Monroe's men are scattered around the St. Mark's square keeping a close eye on not only Chuck but scan the area for any sign of Cassandra Devereaux who they believe will make another appearance. In Monroe's mind, she will show up again its matter of whether or not she'll show in this exact location.

According to Monroe's plan, Chuck would make contact and slowly but surely gain her trust. Once he does, it's a matter of time before The MacManus brothers would come after her putting her in grave danger inevitably flushing him out in the process. On paper its seems like a full proof plan but in reality so many things could go wrong so they have to be careful in every move made.

"Loud and clear Chuck." replied Monroe sitting in the van listening intently and watching the monitors.

As Sarah is sitting there next to Monroe, she hears her husband pose a question to her._ "Hey babe, what's it like staying in the van?" he asked._

A grin appears on the corner of her lip upon hearing the question posed to her. "I don't know Chuck…" she replied. "…it probably like a couch where you will be staying if you don't pay attention." added Sarah in somewhat joking manner.

Sarah awaits a response and instead hears nothing other end of the line. After a brief moment she hears his response. _"Copy that Mrs. Bartowski."_

She expresses a hint of laughter and as she turns her attention to Inspector Monroe who he sees shake his head at the banter between the married couple. Sarah didn't bother explaining the inside joke concerning how Chuck in the past tended to be the one who stayed in the car. Her focus returns to the monitors as she intently listens to the chatter that her husband is hearing.

At the moment, Chuck is standing at the base of the Clock Tower located right beside the closed church of San Basso. For the man who has the intersect in his head, he is still amazed at the historic structure even though he has seen it before with his wife a mere two days ago. A expressive smile appears on his lips as he gazes up, down, and all around at the different details the clock tower shows.

"Sarah, this place is just like you …" he whispered under breathe that Sarah clearly hears. "… beautiful." Chuck said out loud.

In the van, Sarah is about to respond when she suddenly hears a female voice. "It certainly is."

The possible sudden appearance of Cassandra Devereaux causes Sarah and Monroe to be at a heightened state of awareness as they not only listen intently but closely watch the monitors as well. It's at that point, Monroe gives orders to his men. "We have contact people. So stay alert!" commanded the Inspector.

As this is happening, Chuck and Cassandra are in the middle of having a conversation that started out about Sarah. "I'm sorry to hear you and your wife had a fight." she said. "I hope it wasn't about me?"

A couple arguing is a plausible cover story since Sarah did see her at The Green Bar. For Chuck, he would have to sell the cover story in order to gain the trust of Cassandra and for the most part it has been working. In his mind, he just has to continue putting on the ole' Bartowski charm that is reserved for one woman and one woman only. However, when it comes to this particular situation she can make an exception.

"Of course not." he responded. "We've just been having problems as of late and I thought coming to Venice would fix things." added Chuck shaking his head in disappointment. "Apparently not." he said reaching up to rub the back of his neck with his right hand.

"That's sad to hear." she says reaching over lightly brushing his right arm.

For Sarah, the flirtatious nature Cassandra is showing her husband doesn't sit well with her. As she told Chuck before in The Green Bar, she is capable of kicking her ass and most certainly would stick to that statement. Unfortunately, she would set aside her feelings for the good of the mission and once its over she can resume her honeymoon with her husband hopefully without any more interruptions.

"Hey, you try your best and sometimes it doesn't work out." said Chuck. "At least I took the initiative to bring her here so we could repair our relationship but as far as I can tell its been an epic fail." he added.

"I understand completely." she replied.

"You do?"

"Of course." stated Cassandra. "I'm in a somewhat similar situation myself." she added.

Chuck nods clearly empathizing with the woman. "I hope it works out between the two of you then."

"I hope so too." Cassandra retorted expressing a smile. "Listen, would you care to join me for lunch as friends of course." she emphatically stated.

"Sure, why not." he replied.

As the two walk off to have lunch together, Sarah sits in the surveillance van expressing a look of absolute concern. For her husband, this is his first solo mission without Casey, Travis, and most importantly her at his side backing him up but so far he's doing a great job in her eyes. She continues listening to the conversation the two of them are having and while doing so gives him some words of encouragement. "Good luck and be careful."

XXX


	5. Monroe's White Whale

_The City of Masks_

_Well, this particular chapter delves more of Chuck trying to getting as much infomation as he can in regards to Sterling Ford. While he is doing that, Sarah is attempting to get to know Chief Inspector Parker Monroe and find out a little about him. If you want to know, just read this chapter and find out._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck and possibly never will. Hey, one could only hope right?_

**Monroe's White Whale**

XXX

At it's current state the joint mission is so far going according to plan. Once Chuck made contact with Cassandra at St. Mark's Square they headed to have lunch upon her suggestion. The initial spot chosen would be La Chat Qui Rit and it's considered a place with a cafeteria self service type atmosphere where the customer picks from an assortment of entrées that he or she wants to eat.

In Chuck's mind it felt like being in high school all over again but thankfully those days are over. As he sits across from a striking but albeit calculating woman who assumes she has chosen a perfectly innocent and unwitting stranger to be the fall guy. The brown haired man wonders if she's experiencing a guilty conscience or even remotely feeling any sense of regret knowing full well the repercussions of her actions.

It remains to be seen but for right now he has to play along with the role he begrudgingly volunteered to be in. On the inside he must be in a heightened state of awareness at all times but on the outside appear absolutely relaxed without looking as if he knows there are two angry Irishmen who seriously want their pot of gold returned and will most definitely kill to get it back.

To him, it's a thought that truly freaks him out but the one thing Chuck knows he can count on is his wife to reassure him everything will be fine. She has and will always be in his eyes the woman who can make the emotional chaos stirring within him absolutely calm. The same woman who he knows is counting on him to not only stay alive but has every confidence in him to make smart choices concerning the mission at hand.

Chuck knows he has to getting her talking about Ford in order to try to attain as much information he can. What he has so far is minimal but hopefully the trust he has been able to build with her will help in gaining more knowledge of who she possibly is and the type of man she's been in a relationship with. It's going to be a challenge but he's faced similar challenges before he thinks to himself.

"So…" Chuck pauses taking a bite of his roasted chicken. "…yeah I'm an IT Specialist and actually I met my wife at work if you can believe it." he added as he hears words of encouragement from Sarah coming from his concealed ear piece.

_"Keep working the Bartowski charm babe and remember we got eyes, as well as ears on your location." she stated with a supportive tone to her voice._

A hint of a grin appears on his face upon hearing that from his wife but Chuck's attention never wavers as Cassandra asks him a question. "If I may ask, how long have you and your wife been married?" asks Cassandra as she takes a sip from her ice tea.

"Four years." he replied leaning back in his chair. "We've had our ups and downs in the past but we worked through it you know." added Chuck who witnesses the woman sitting in front of him nod in acknowledgement. "Unfortunately, we've had more downs as of late and I wanted things to work out between the two of us. I really did."

Truth be told when it comes he and Sarah's relationship it felt as if they truly have been married for 4 years. The ups and downs they've experienced is a testament that the challenges and obstacles faced absolutely pay off in the end proven by the wedding rings on both their fingers. However, in order for the plan to succeed he would have to play the role of a husband losing the battle in keeping a relationship together.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she responded.

In that instance, Chuck shrugs his shoulders and expresses a half hearted smile as his response. After a brief moment of taking another bite of their food, the happily married man takes the opportunity to ask about Ford. "This guy you're supposed to meet…" he said with a sense of indiscretion on his part. "…how long have you two been apart?"

The question he poses to Cassandra causes her to finish eating the food that is currently in her mouth. He then witnesses her take a moment for herself as she turns her head to the right gazing at the watery view before her. "Sterling and I have been apart for 3 years and things can change over a period." she responded. "He could be a complete stranger to me the second I see him or we could instantly pick up where we left off as if we were never apart from each other." added Cassandra turning her attention back to Chuck.

"Relationships are tricky." Chuck retorted and then takes a momentary pause before asking the next question. "So what's he like and if I'm overstepping my boundaries at any point please tell me." he added briefly holding both hands up in front of him.

Cassandra shakes her head responding to the latter part of her lunch guest's question. "No you're not." she stated expressing a hint of a grin on her face. "He's one of a kind. He makes me feel important and he isn't the type of guy to play games to prove how much I care or love him."

Chuck didn't know whether she's telling the truth or not but from the look in her eyes they spoke volumes. "He sounds like a great guy."

"He is." replied Cassandra.

"Why did you two part ways?" he inquired.

"The job." she stated. "He told me he was going to build a better life for the both of us and once he did we would be together."

_A better life? _The file Inspector Monroe provided he and Sarah showed the list of crimes Ford committed all over the world when it came the job. The man was most certainly building something all right but a better life isn't one of them he thinks to himself. While sitting there across from her, he couldn't help but wonder if she has truly gotten herself in over her head because the love she has for him has blinded her from the truth.

XXX

Inspector Monroe and Sarah switched from being in a van to a floating surveillance unit located a few yards away from Chuck's location. The blonde veteran agent was thoroughly impressed with upgrade being that the floating surveillance unit is a cabin cruiser. As she sits in her seat continuing to listen to the conversation between Cassandra and her husband, she glances over at the police inspector leading her to ask him a question.

"Are you married Inspector Monroe?" asked Sarah.

It's a reasonable question to ask she thinks to herself as it essentially breaks the ice. She knows that they are going to be on the boat for quite some time so she initiates the conversation concerning a possibly spouse or girlfriend in his life. Granted, he doesn't have a wedding ring currently on his finger but that doesn't necessarily mean he's not married. On the other hand, he could avoid answering the question altogether.

Monroe responds with a chuckles as he shakes his head. "I'm afraid not Agent Walker." he replied turning around in his seat. "I'm married to the job so it doesn't leave me time for a social life." he added.

Sarah has first hand knowledge when it comes to being married to the job. A perfect example is her partner Casey who at one time was the typical burned out agent who lived, breathed, and would literally die for the job. However, he has something other than the job to look forward to all-the-while continuing to be not only a dedicated marine, but a dedicated agent to the NSA as well.

In her mind, when you work for the government you're conditioned with one mindset and that is to protect something bigger than ourselves. To fight for the greater good and not let ourselves become compromised by our emotions. She and Casey were able to find a balance but unfortunately for Monroe he isn't able to or possibly refuses to. The blonde agent hopes he will find happiness once they help close the case.

A case that has spanned the globe to where according to the file she read provided by Monroe agencies like Scotland Yard, The British Government, Interpol, and not to mention the F.B.I have been privy to his dealings. It's tough task indeed to capture a man that gone to great lengths to change his identity in order to not only be captured, but not be killed by the MacManus brothers who he stole 10 million Euro or 13.3 million in U.S. dollars.

It's most definitely a hefty amount of money by any individual's standards. Of course, he possibly used much of that money to procure a new identity for himself so that he could be unrecognizable even to the woman he loves. It's simply unimaginable she thinks to herself but equally as unimaginable is the length of time and possibly sleepless nights Monroe has been chasing the man.

"How long have you been after Ford?" she inquired.

"I've been on his tail for 8 years." he replies. "He's been a step of ahead of me every time and I have come close to apprehending him several times but he's managed to escape." added Monroe with disappointment.

The frustration Sarah hears in his voice is evident that he will not rest until he has Ford in his custody. She can also see it in his eyes as there is a seemingly sheer intensity that is purely focused on one thing and one thing only. It's the only thing that is driving him to keep going and he will continue to push forward no matter to the point where there is no longer life seen within them.

In her mind, his mission has quite possibly become an obsession to the point where it becomes his downfall. When it comes to her own husband, he would most definitely see this as an example of a Moby Dick-Capt. Ahab situation. In other words, Ford is Monroe's white whale. It remains to be seen if he'll be able to conquer it when it's all said and done.

"He'll make a mistake. Once he does the dedication and hard work you put into this mission will pay off." she firmly stated.

"I hope so." responded Monroe. "My boss has been on my ass to get results."

"What did he say exactly?" she asked.

"Well, if I don't get results he has threatened to either pull me off the assignment entirely or he's going to give it to someone else." he replied. He also has emphatically stated many times how much time and man power the operation is costing him. Fortunately though for me he hasn't lived up to his threat because nobody knows this case better than me." added the Chief Inspector.

To the veteran C.I.A. agent, she hope that with their help Monroe will finally be able to give his boss the results that he's been wanting. For the inspector, to leave an assignment undone knowing how close he is accomplishing that particular goal would be considered an absolute failure. It's a feeling that no agent wants to experience but do and truth be told its sticks with you she thinks to herself.

"It's just a matter of time before he's caught." Sarah responded.

She truly believes that with every fiber in her being. Sarah has a feeling that it's Monroe's time to finally get the monkey off his back that has, in a sense, been taunting him for 8 long years. It would most definitely give him a sense of relief and not mention piece of mind to have all that he's work hard for come to fruition with the capture of the most elusive individual he has ever come across.

"Yes it is." nodded Monroe leaning back in his chair.

XXX

"Do you think I'm stupid Chuck?" inquired Cassandra.

_Yes your are._ It's what Chuck would have immediately said but restrained himself from doing so. In all honesty, a part of him feels sorry for her and would like nothing more than to help her start a new life with Ford in her rear view mirror. However, the other part of him knows that she will always be in constant danger if they don't get to him first before the McManus brother do.

"No…" he answered shaking his head. "…you're not.

"You hesitated before giving me answer." she responded. "You do think I'm stupid." added Cassandra shaking her head.

"Not at all." Chuck quickly replied back. In that instance, he knows that he has to find the right words to get the conversation back on track. It's a tall order but somehow he'll be able to pull one out of from under his sleeve. "You see, what I think is that you hope there is still a spark between the two after not seeing each other for 4 years."

"Yeah I do." she responded. "4 years is a long time to wait and it was painful for me not hearing from him. When I got a letter from him telling me to meet him in Venice hope was restored in my heart because he didn't forget about me." she added expressing a smile. "Despite what you may think, he's not a bad guy."

Chuck pauses for a moment taking in the latter part of what she said. After taking a quick breath, he gives her his response. "I don't have a right to pass judgment on the guy because quite frankly I don't know him that well." he stated. "What I do know is that every person has two sides to them…the one we love and the one we hate. When it comes to that person we truly care about, you must embrace both." added Chuck holding both his hands up locking them together.

"You're very poetic Chuck." responded Cassandra.

"Thanks." he replied expressing a proud grin.

It is very poetic he thinks to himself. Of course, his quick thinking led him to the only logical thing to use as a reference…Star Wars. The dark side battling the light side in an epic struggle between good and evil. Anakin Skywalker embraced the dark side inevitably turning him into Darth Vader but it would be his son Luke who brings him back because his love overpowered the darkness within him.

In his mind, it unclear if its actual love for Cassandra or just plain blind devotion. The power this man must yield in order to manipulate her into coming here is absolutely mind boggling he thinks to himself. Love can most definitely be considered a strong force and even though you can't see it you can most definitely feel its strong unexplainable presence move you to the point where it can literally bring you to your knees.

For the happily married man, he knows the light side of love and how truly happy it has made not only him, but Sarah as well. True, he has experience the dark side of his emotions when they were merely handler and asset. It was his own emotions that did get the better of him causing an inner struggle within himself. He remembers the innate carnal desire of wanting what we couldn't have in his life.

The feelings of being so frustrated to the point where he found himself becoming angry. Thinking about it, anger is something that once you experience just a small taste of it you hunger for more and depending on how long you hold on to it, it becomes increasingly harder to resist making it impossible to fill a void in your heart for true happiness. We are all susceptible to it he thinks to himself.

To him, you can become a powerful person as the intense anger can be manifested into hurtful words, which can metaphorically grab a person's heart and crush the life out of it without remorse with just a simple thought. Thankfully, he no longer feels that anger and darkness as they has long been gone. He shares a truly strong connection with the love of his life that will never be broken.

When it comes to love, its a force that no matter how many times you think its destroyed or destroys you it/you returns having learned so much from the previous battles it has encountered over the years. Chuck can personally attest to that with the emotional, mental, and not to mention the verbal battles he's been through in order to get to the place where he is now with his wife.

Ultimately, the one thing you tend to learn is that you can't manipulate love to go your way because of how strong minded a person can be and unless that person is weak-minded one's heart will always be manipulated. It doesn't take a wave of the hand to have someone fall in love with you, it merely takes being there as a friend to show how much you care not just in the big ways, but also the little ways too he thinks to himself.

His thoughts comparing Cassandra's situation to Star Wars are abruptly ended as he's snapped back to reality by the sound of her voice. "I can't eat another bite how about you?" she asked.

"I'm stuffed." he replied patting his stomach with both hands. "Thank you for inviting me to lunch and paying for it." adds Chuck with a half hearted smile. "It helped me take my mind off things for a while

"My pleasure." she said getting up from the table leading him to get up as well. As they are heading out to leave, Cassandra turns her head brushing her hair back behind her right ear. "Listen, would you care to escort me back to my hotel. It's the honorable thing to do since I paid for lunch." she said.

"What's the name of your hotel?" wondered Chuck.

"The Regina."

It's at that point, Chuck hears Monroe's voice in his ear as he informs his men to head to The Regina. He then hears the comforting sound of the voice of his wife. "_You did awesome Chuck. We'll be at that location in a few." she stated._

"Great." he replied. "It's on my way to my hotel. Let's go." said Chuck escorting her to an awaiting boat.

XXX

The boat ride back to Cassandra hotel is considerably choppy causing Chuck to feel a bit queasy being that he just ate lunch. He spent much of the boat ride sitting next to her in silence with his eyes closed and breathing steadily through his nose. As much as he has the urge to lean over on to the side and puke up the lunch he just had, he restrains himself from doing so.

He continues concentrating on his deep breathing exercises when he suddenly hears Cassandra's voice. "Are you okay Chuck?"

"Not at the moment no." he quickly replied. "The roasted chicken I ate may not have agreed with me." added the brown haired man placing his right hand on his stomach. "I'll be okay once my feet on terra firma."

Chuck suddenly feels a hand on his left shoulder causing him to open his eyes turning his attention to her. "You don't have to wait long she said…" she said turning her head to the sight of her hotel. "…we're here."

Thank you he screams in his head. If he's on the boat any longer the flood gates would have opened and it would most definitely not be a pretty sight to see. As much as he wants to head straight back to his hotel room he needs a few moments for himself before getting back on the boat. Once the boat docks, Cassandra is the one to be helped off first and then Chuck.

The two walk through the door and into the lobby where Chuck immediately heads to the seats located several feet away. He plops himself on the lobby couch leaning forward with his head down and continues breathing through his nose with his eyes closed. While he is doing that, he feels someone sitting beside him and then a hand gently rubbing his back in comforting manner.

"Do you need a drink of water Chuck?" Cassandra asked. "I can get the front desk to run and get you a bottle. she added.

"No I'm fine…" he quickly answered reaching up with his right hand in order to wave off the bottle of water. "…no need to do that Cassandra."

"Are you sure?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah." replied Chuck straightening up and breathing in then slowly letting out the air through his nose. "I just need to go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face. I'll be good to go."

Once he says that, he stands up and heads to the bathroom. After taking a few moments to empty his stomach that were filled with contents of roasted chicken. He of course took out and turned off his ear piece inevitably sticking it in his pocket so that he that he could spare those listening the sounds of an truly upset stomach run amuck. It wasn't before long that he finds himself washing his hand and then bending down to splash water in his face several times.

When he straightens back up he looks at his reflection in the mirror. He no longer exhibits the pale, sickly look on his face as the color returns to his cheeks. Chuck wipes his face off with the towel and after taking a brief moment to stare in the mirror once again he reaches into his pocket to retrieve his ear piece. He turns it on and then reaches up sticking it back in his ear. "Sarah, you there?" he softly asked.

A brief pause is heard before he hears his wife's voice on the other end of the line. _"Chuck, I've been worried about you. When you turned off your ear piece we got concerned." she responds. "Are you okay?"_

"Peachy, just peachy." he replied back. "Here's a helpful tip, don't eat and then afterwards immediately get on a boat. Not an awesome combo babe." added Chuck with a small hint of chuckle.

_"At least your sense of your sense of humor is in tact." interjected the voice of Monroe. "Oh and thanks for sparing us the audio by the way."_

"No problem." he replied.

It's at that point, Chuck gathers himself and takes a couple quick breathes before he heads out into the lobby. He then heads out and after a couple seconds he turns a corner leading him to immediately see Cassandra at the front desk smelling a basket of flowers. As he is walking towards her, her attention is solely focuses on the flowers that are in front of her causing her not to be aware that he is approaching.

When he does approach he unintentionally startles her leading him to quickly apologize. "Sorry about that." Chuck responded stepping back a few inches away from her. I guess my training to be a ninja really does work." he added with amused laughter.

Once she catches her breath from being momentarily startled by Chuck's seemingly out of nowhere appearance she expresses a hint of laughter herself. "I agree with you because I didn't see you at all walk up" she said looking at him and then turning her attention to the flowers located on the front desk.

"I see…" responded Chuck turning his attention to the flowers on the front desk. "…so who are the flowers from. A secret admirer maybe?"

I know its not me who delivered those flowers and if I somehow did I would seriously get in big trouble with Sarah he thinks to himself. In any case, it would make sense that a beautiful woman such as Cassandra would receive flowers especially in a place like Venice, Italy. During their time at lunch, there were quite a few men checking her out and she could very caught the eye of a possible suitor.

"No…" Cassandra replied shaking her head. "…its from Sterling." she added holding up the card in her hand.

XXX

* * *

**_NOTE: I ENCOUNTERED A BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER BUT I WAS ABLE TO WORK THROUGH IT. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. FEEDBACK IS AWESOME BECAUSE THE MORE I GET THE MORE INCENTIVE I HAVE TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS._**


	6. The Seduction of Cassandra Devereaux

_The City of Masks_

_Well, here's chapter 6 folks and its going to be an interesting chapter at that. Chuck is going to have to put his seduction skills to the test and the big question here will he be successful? I would like to thank __kdip4014 for the idea of adding the Carnival element to Venice even though its in March and its June in my story. I'm sure I can get away with it in the Chuck universe._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck and possibly never will. Hey, one could only hope right?_

**The Seduction of Cassandra Devereaux**

XXX

The question whether or not Ford is in Venice could very well have been answered by the flowers that were delivered to Cassandra. It's truly an unexpected surprise for not only Chuck, but for her as well by the genuine sincerity currently expressed on her face. As he is standing there, he witnesses a noticeable glint in her eye while she leans forward smelling the floral arrangement within the basket.

However, what Chuck didn't know is if the flowers were actually sent by him. True, she informed him that they were from the illusive man who she hasn't seen in 4 years but she may be misled. In his mind, whatever is written in the note is possibly a ruse for her to draw her out to particular location to meet and have her in their clutches. A meeting set up by the MacManus brothers for the expressed purpose to force him out of hiding.

It's considered a devious tactic that puts the advantage clearly on the Irish born duo. The leverage they would most definitely yield can become problematic situation indeed for 2 reasons. The first reason is the temperament of the brothers to where they may inflict harm on her without any sense of remorse. When it comes to the second reason it just comes to the possibility he may not show up at all leaving Cassandra out to dry.

To even think of those two reasons actually happening is simply unimaginable. Although it hasn't happened, he's considered the grim reality of not just those two scenarios but every conceivable scenario similar to it. The thoughts of what could happen are quickly set aside as the successful business owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. does some further investigating regarding the card supposedly from Ford.

"Are you sure it's from him?" inquired Chuck attempting to peer down at the card to see what was written.

Cassandra shields what is written on the card from his view. In that brief moment, the way in which she shielded the words that were written on it tells Chuck how much she wants to protect what is being communicated between the two of them. It's touching and yet it impedes him from finding out anything important that clues them in as to what his initial plans are regarding a possible meeting between the two.

"I'm sure." she answered giving a quick nod. "I know his hand writing and it's him." added the dark haired woman peering down at the card in front of her.

"So what did he say?"

"He says he wants to meet." she responded totally transfixed on what she is reading.

_"We need the location Chuck…" said the voice of Monroe. "…its vital to the mission." he emphatically stated._

"Awesome." replied Chuck. "Where?"

Chuck stands there awaiting an answer from her but when she peers up she responds with something totally different. "I had a fantastic time." she responded. "Thank you for being such good company Chuck and not to mention a great listener.

"You're welcome." he responded with an expressive grin. A sudden thought popped in his head concerning the flowers that were delivered. He knows that Sarah and Monroe are listening intently to everything that is currently said. Chuck briefly turns his attention reaching up with his left hand and twirls the basket in a half circle all-the-while casually scanning the security cameras within the lobby. His attention returns back to Cassandra pursing his lips together with a curious expression painted on his face. "Hey, he could have stopped by your hotel while we were at lunch." responded Chuck expressing a sheepish smile.

"Who?" she wondered shaking her head and peering up causing her to break out of the trance she has on the card.

"Sterling." retorted Chuck pointing to the card in her hand. "Did you ask the front desk who delivered them or hey ask him if you could check the security cameras to see if he delivered them himself." he firmly stated looking over her shoulder at the Italian gentlemen behind the desk. It's apparent the request would be declined by the glaring stare expressed directed at him. "Or not." added Chuck giving a quick wave over to the man who subsequently turns his attention to more important matters at hand.

_"We're on it Chuck." quickly responded Sarah._

A perplexed expression appears on Cassandra's face. "That's a bit much don't you think?" she candidly replied expressing an amused smile. In response, Chuck expresses a hint of laughter to show he was indeed joking around with her but in actuality he wasn't. "You have an interesting sense of humor Chuck." added Cassandra.

"Interesting…" he replied. "…in a good way or a bad way?" questioned the happily married man.

When it come to his sense of humor being described as "interesting" is something new. He's heard from his sister Ellie that it's juvenile/childlike, especially when it involved he and Morgan in their younger days. His bearded best friend sees it goofy. Devon has described it as campy. It's been described by his wife as charming while Travis sees it as witty whereas with Casey its considered just plain moronic.

"I'm not sure." retorted Cassandra. "It just…" She pauses tilting her head slightly to the left silently analyzing the man standing in front of her. "…interesting. No offense."

"Oh, non taken." he retorted reaching up to scratch the back of his head. Chuck's first attempt in reading the card failed leading him to formulate a quick plan. He knows the information on it is vital to the mission because it could sway the momentum in their favor. As he briefly scans the fairly large basket, he knows that she's going to have a hotel employee carry it up to her room because she's not going to lug it to her room by herself. "Hey, let me carry this up to your room since I'm here and all." he stated expressing a grin while grabbing the basket of flowers off the front desk.

A moment of silence is given as he stands there waiting for a response. In his mind, it all hinges on her saying yes but if she says no then he would have to resort to plan B. He doesn't have to wait long for her answer as she suddenly expresses a smile. "Chivalry isn't dead after all."

"It's not dead…" replied Chuck. "…it's just been in a coma for a while."

Cassandra responds with a hint of laughter upon hearing chuck's quick retort. "I appreciate it and thank you." she responded reaching up to lightly tap his right hand with her purse. "Oh and about your sense of humor."

"What about it?" he wondered.

"It's interesting in a good way." she stated giving Chuck another light tap this time on his right arm.

"Good to know." he said turning around to stand beside her. "Lead the way." adds Chuck giving a quick nod to her.

XXX

The sound of a key card sliding into a slot leads to the door of a lavish suite opening up with Cassandra stepping inside. As she steps in, Chuck is following right behind her carrying the basket of beautifully arranged flowers all-the-while taking in the extravagant suite she is currently residing in. It's a suite that is much larger in size than the honeymoon suite he and his wife are in at the Hotel Daneli.

As he stands in the living room taking in the seemingly impressive suite, Cassandra approaches from behind him getting his attention. "If you can be so kind as to set that on the table." she said pointing to the table in front of the couch.

Chuck complies with her requests giving a quick nod and expressing a grin as he passes her. While he does that, he quickly scans the actions of Ms. Devereaux who is sets her purse down on a nearby table next to the fire place. When he sets the basket of flowers down, he turns around seeing dark haired beauty standing in front of the fire place and from where he is standing sees that she is once again reading the card.

_How am I going to read that note?_ It's going to be tough task to pull off he thinks to himself. The one thing he knows he needs to do is create a distraction in order to have Cassandra's focus on something else. He shook his head a bit knowing that this would have been the best time to use his tranq gun, which would truly come in handy in this particular situation.

However, he didn't and in that moment he knew what he would have to do. He takes a deep breathe and then slowly exhales preparing himself to do something that under normal circumstances would get a newly married man on his honeymoon slapped/punched in the face, kicked in the crotch or both. Yet, this wasn't normal circumstances and his wife would hopefully understand.

It's at that point, Chuck turns around to see Cassandra in front of the fireplace holding the card from Ford in her left hand and a fireplace lighter in her right. In that instance, he knows he has to act fast or the information on that card will literally burn up. It doesn't take long for Chuck to approach her before he taps her on the left shoulder just as she is about to light the card on fire.

"Hey…" she responded with both hands at her sides exhibiting a hint of grin. "…what's up?"

"Nothing much." replied Chuck sticking both hands in his pockets as he slightly rocks back and forth expressing a sheepish smile. He quickly takes both hands out clapping them together as he looks at the striking woman before him. "Listen, I'm heading out…" he said pointing to the door with both fingers. "…and next time I'm paying for lunch." added Chuck giving Cassandra two thumbs up with an amused hint of laughter.

Cassandra expresses with a hint of laughter in response to what Chuck said. "You got it." she replied.

The response she gives prompts Chuck to brandish the Bartowski charm by expressing his all-too-familiar smile. A smile that is reserved for one woman and one woman only but desperate times call for desperate measures. He then leans forward opening his arms up in order to give her a hug leading him to notice a somewhat surprised reaction on her part. Fortunately though for him, she didn't turn down the hug.

She reciprocated the hug and after a brief moment Chuck leans back expressing a smile once again all-the-while softly rubbing her right arm. As he stands there, he goes from softly rubbing her arm to reaching up and slowly brushing back a few strands of hair that are covering her right eye. He can undoubtedly see the apprehension in her eyes as he locks his gaze on to her never breaking eye contact.

"Chuck…"

He doesn't let her finish what she's going to say as she softly places his thumb on her lips. From his point of view, there is little resistance on her part telling him that at any point she could stop him but so far she hasn't. To him, it's the perfect opportunity to see how far he can take this. The distance that separates the two of them is significantly shortened as Chuck gently places his left hand on her right check.

Chuck then closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss. The kiss intensifies as he reaches up with his right hand holding either side of her face in both hands. His hands then move from her face down to her arms rubbing and caressing them to the point where he faintly hears an object hit the floor. In that moment, he hopes that it's not the only thing laying on the floor.

As much as he feels guilty kissing another woman, he knows that its all for the greater good. The kiss between the two is suddenly broken by Cassandra who leans back shaking her head. "I can't…" she soft said peering up at him. "…and what about your wife?"

"He won't know…" Chuck softly replied back. "…and what about my wife." he added. "They both aren't here and I want to properly want to thank you in my own way." Upon saying that, Chuck suddenly sweeps Cassandra up in both arms and while doing that quickly scans the floor to see the card on the floor. He accomplished the hard part in separating her from the note he thinks to himself. The newly married man now has to find a way to get out of sleeping with another woman. "It's just between you and me. Trust me, they aren't going to know and no one is going interrupt us."

He hoped Sarah heard the last five words because for the last couple of minutes he hadn't heard from her or Monroe for that matter. Chuck carries Cassandra towards her open bedroom and upon reaching the foot of the bed he gently lays her down. The two then take each other clothes off with Cassandra in her bra and panties while Chuck is wearing nothing but his boxers.

It's at that point where Cassandra seductively pulls herself in the middle of the bed and then gets on her knees expressing a lustful gaze towards Chuck. While standing at the foot of the bed in nothing but his boxers, Chuck is praying and screaming in his for something to happening as the woman in front of him reaches back behind her in order to unfasten her black lace bra. _Oh boy._

XXX

The impromptu plan Chuck initiated worked to perfection. He seduces her to the point where it takes the focus off the note from Ford on to him and for the most part he was able to do just that. Unfortunately, it worked too perfectly as he is currently in a situation where he is about to break his vows of holy matrimony he promised to his wife. Whatever needs to happen to get out of this situation he hopes to God it happens now he thinks to himself.

As he leans forward placing his right knee on the foot of the bed, Cassandra has unfastened her black lace bra. She keeps the bra from falling by placing her left arm against her chest as she expresses a seductive smile towards him. Chuck is about to once again engage in a passionate kiss when the sound of not only banging is heard at the front door, but a woman's voice as well.

The sound of a banging door and a woman are considered music to Chuck's ears as he sees Cassandra grab her robe that is laying on small bench near the foot of the bed. After quickly covering up, she heads out of her bedroom and straight towards the front door with Chuck in his boxers following close behind her. He stops in the living room while Cassandra opens the door just enough to see an angry blonde standing on the other side.

"Is my husband in there?" she emphatically stated expressing sheer anger towards her. "Chuck!" she yelled attempting to look inside.

"May I ask how did you get up here." Cassandra replied holding the door tightly. "How did you get past the front desk?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that. I know my husband is here because I followed the two of you." she angrily said aggressively pushing her way past her to see Chuck standing there in nothing but his boxers. As much as Sarah wants to show how proud she is of her husband for doing whatever it took to get the information she has to continue the charade for appearances sake. "How could you." she responded taking a brief look at Cassandra and then stomping angrily towards Chuck inevitably standing in front of him. She then rears back with her right hand and slaps him across the face leaving a significant red mark on the left side of his cheek. "What do you have to say for yourself?" she firmly stated expressing somewhat pained look on her face in doing so.

To Chuck, the slap is powerful and left a stinging sensation that would resonate with him. After taking a brief moment to massage the left side of cheek with his right hand, he gives his response to his wife. As he is standing there, he could see tears forming within her eyes leading one tear to fall down her right cheek leading her to turn around for Cassandra to clearly see. For him, even though he knew it was all an act he couldn't help but be somewhat effected by it.

The way his wife is able to bring up the water works is and will always be truly impressive to him as it involves years of spy training. He retrains himself from expressing a smile as Sarah responds to him once again. Sarah's attention turns back to Cassandra leading her to ball both her hands into a fists. She then rocks her body back and forth clearly portraying a pissed of married woman who just found her half naked husband in another woman's suite. In his mind, its like an episode of Cheaters but without the host or cameras barging in. In any case, he watches as she lunges forward attempting to go after her but doesn't succeed in doing it as she is immediately grabbed from behind around the waist.

"Stop!" he yelled turning around putting himself between her and Cassandra. "Calm yourself down." said Chuck letting her go.

Sarah pushes herself forward inevitably turning around to look at the two of them. After a brief moment of silence on her part, she turns her attention to her supposed unfaithful husband. "Tell me why?"

Chuck responded by simply shaking his head. "You know why." he firmly stated.

"Fine!" she emphatically said with anger in her voice. Sarah brushes past Chuck heading back where she entered and before heading out the door she stares straight at Cassandra. "You can have him because I don't." added Sarah pointing at her. She then storms off down the hallway past a couple of curious onlookers wondering what is going on.

Cassandra is in absolute disbelief as she slams the door to her suite. She stands there for a few seconds and before she could say anything its Chuck who speaks up. "I'm just going to hurry up and change and get out." he stated heading towards the bedroom. Upon reaching her bedroom, he stops to look back at her. "I'm not sorry I did this." added Chuck with a half hearted smile.

Chuck disappears into the bedroom closing the door behind him but not before seeing a hint of grin on Cassandra's face as she brushes back her hair behind her right ear. As he is quickly changing in the room, he hears the voice of his wife in his ear wig. _"Did you get the information we need?" she asked._

"Affirmative." he softly replied. "Did you have to slap me?" added Chuck reaching up in order to feeling the left side of his cheek.

_"I had to sell it didn't I?" replied Sarah. "Don't worry…" she said. "…I'll make it up to you tonight."_

A wide smile appears on Chuck's lips upon hearing that. He would most definitely reap the rewards for doing something that would have most men sleeping on the couch or get shot for being caught cheating on their significant other. It takes a matter of seconds before he's fully dressed and before heading out the smile on his face turns in something completely expressionless.

"You take care." says Chuck walking past Cassandra and towards the door inevitably standing in front of it. "Sterling is a lucky man." he adds with his right hand on the door knob. It's at that point, Chuck opens the door and steps out into the hallway. He takes one more look back at Cassandra standing at the doorway of her suite. "Bye."

"Take care Chuck." she responds slightly waving her right hand. "If only our situations were different."

"Yeah…" replied Chuck expressing a quick exhale. "…if only." he added turning around. As he walks down the hallway, the sullen expression on his face brightens up leading to a smile on his lips.

XXX

"I got to say…" said an impressed Inspector Monroe. "…you two have an interesting way of getting results." he added. "Is it always like this with you two?"

Chuck, Sarah, and Monroe reconvene in the couple's hotel suite. Sarah is sitting on the couch while Chuck is standing behind her with both his hands on her shoulders. Inspector Monroe is standing across from them in front of the fireplace not only with a smile on his face, but rubbing the back of his neck as he looks at the married agents in front of him.

Chuck and Sarah looking at each other exchanging smiles leading Mr. Bartowski to turn to Monroe for their response. "Not exactly." he stated. "What did you and your team come up with when it came to the survellience cameras?"

"Not much. It showed a young kid delivering the basket of flowers to the front desk." he says. "We tracked down the kid and he works for a local florist. The flowers he delivered were electronically ordered by way of website and that's where the trail ends. Ford is playing it cautiously."

"That stinks." replied Chuck.

"Well hey, you got results nonetheless and we know that Cassandra is going to meet Ford at the Palazzo Pisani Moretta for a masked carnival party this Friday night." he said. "It's a perfect way to keep hidden in plain sight surrounded by other masked individuals while tying to establish a secret meeting with your partner/lover." added Monroe. "Great job you two."

"It's what we do." replied Sarah. "My husband and I…you and your men will be there in attendance in masks of course."

"Of course." Monroe retorted giving a quick nod of acknowledgement towards Sarah.

"We're not the type to leave a job undone." she retorted. "Once we start something we follow all the way through." added Sarah.

He absolutely agreed with his wife concerning not leaving things undone. Chuck has seen how agitated Sarah can become when things concerning a mission don't go as planned leading to a mission being aborted. It doesn't sit well with her and there have been a few in her past that have taken a bit longer to get over than others because of the importance of it.

"Have a good night and get some rest folks…" responded Monroe heading towards the door. Monroe opens the door and before heading out turns his attention back to the couple. "…you two definitely earned it.

Once Monroe disappears out the front door closing it behind him, Chuck walks around the couch his wife is sitting on and plops down next to her. After sitting there for a moment with his eyes closed, he hears his wife's voice. "How is your cheek?" she asks.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt any more." responded Chuck opening his eyes and touching his cheek.

"Are you sure." she soft said leaning forward a bit to check out his right cheek.

"Well…" In that moment, he clearly reconsiders how much pain he's in because he could milk it for all it's worth. "…it still sort of hurts right here." he responded pointing to a particular area on his right cheek.

"Oh poor baby." replied Sarah pursing her lips together. "Let me make it better." she adds leaning forward and then over to kiss the spot on her husband's cheek he pointed to. Once she kisses it, she leans back peering down at her husband. "Anywhere else?"

"Uh huh." he replied expressing a coy smile "Right here."

Sarah once again leans down in order to kiss the slap she gave her husband. "Better?"

"I don't know." replied Chuck shaking his head. "The pain of the slap must have travel down my cheek."

"To where exactly?"

Chuck doesn't even say a word as a wide smile appears on his lips leading Sarah to respond by just standing up. She expresses a smile of her own as she walks towards her bedroom leading her husband to wonder what's up. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to rest up…" The response Sarah gives causes Chuck to express disappointment. "…in the Jacuzzi." Upon hearing where his wife is going to rest up leads him to immediately look up at her. "Care to join me and I'll see if I can make the pain go way." she added seductively pointing at him to come with her."

It doesn't take long for Chuck to launch himself out of the couch but before heading into the Jacuzzi with his wife he turns out the lights. As the lights go out and the shades are drawn for privacy, two individuals stand in the shadows of the alley way across from the Hotel Danelli. The first individual step forward into the semi lit are of the corner of the building and as he does a strong Irish accent is heard behind him.

"Now Colin?"

"No Shaun…" responded Colin turning around shaking his head. "…not now. Later." he added turning his attention back and looking back up at Chuck and Sarah's window.

XXX


	7. Brotherly Love

_The City of Masks_

_Well, here ya go folks chapter 7. It's going to deal mainly with the MacManus brothers but don't worry they will be some Charah interaction and a conversation between partners. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying the story so far and feel free to give an comments._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck and possibly never will. Hey, one could only hope right?_

**Brotherly Love**

XXX

"I want to do some gratuitous violence." Shaun said stepping into light.

The eldest MacManus brother turns around to face his younger brother. When he does he could tell by Shaun's body language the eagerness in wanting to exact retribution for what was taken from the both of them. While standing there he witnesses the anxious smile being expressed, the shifting of his eyes from side to side, and the constant wiping of his mouth telling him that he's ready to pounce.

While he is considered him more emotional and hot-headed brother he considers himself more sensible, rational, and mot to mention tries to carefully plan for things. However, those plans tend to not work out exactly as he wanted them to but they somehow got the job done. He expresses a smirk towards his sibling knowing that as much as he wants to seriously inflict bodily harm on Ford they would have to play it smart and not kill the man before giving back what he stole from the two of them.

To him, his brother has been quite impetuous in the past to the point where he's had to bail him out of several sticky situations but despite that he's the one he can always count on him to fight by his side. As he walks towards him, he remembers not only how they've fought along side each other but with each other as well both verbally and physically. It's what brothers who grew up together do he thinks to himself as he finds himself standing in front of him.

"Patience little brother." he replied reaching up placing his hands on his brother's shoulders giving both a bit of a squeeze. "Good things come to those that wait." added Colin patting Shaun's left cheek.

"I hate waiting..." firmly stated Shaun swiping his older brother's hand away and stepping back furrowing his eyebrows towards him. "…and you should know I'm not a patient guy." he added pointing at him.

He's right he thinks to himself. Colin has always known that his brother is the impatient one to where the fights they've encountered in the past were initially started by him. For him, there have been many times where he's so wanted to kill him with his own bare hands for flying off the handle. However, even though he's been pulled into unwanted situation he had to admit to himself as an Irishman he truly enjoyed a good fight.

"That's the reason why between the two of us I'm the brains..." replied Colin expressing a smirk as he taps the right side of his temple with his finger. "…so leave all the thinking and planning to me." he added.

As much as Shaun respects his older brother and would most definitely die fighting by his side, he can't help but think of him as an arrogant prick. From the time he could remember growing up in Ireland, its been Colin who has been always looking out for him, which can be considered absolutely annoying. In his mind, it typically left him with a younger brother complex wanting to prove himself to the point where it essentially became competitive between the two of them trying to top one another.

It's been that way ever since and it won't ever change he thinks to himself. For it's the bond they both share and while most brothers experience quality bonding time by emotionally opening up occasionally, the MacManus bros. tend to bond in a different way by opening a can of whoopass on individuals who deserve crossing them namely one Sterling Ford who stole what belongs to them.

In spite of having frequent brotherly disagreements, they do agree on the motto they share: Nuair a ardaím mo chlaíomh lasrach agus nuair a bheireann mo lámh i mbreithiúnas, imreoidh mé díoltas ar mo naimhde agus tabharfaidh cor in aghaidh chaim ar mo chéastúnaigh. A Thiarna, ardaigh go dtí do lámh dheis mé agus áirigh i measc na Naomh mé. In translation it means the following: When I raise my flashing sword, and my hand takes hold in judgement, I will take vengeance upon my enemies and I shall repay those who have hazed me. Oh Lord, raise me to thy right hand and count me among thy saints.

The love-hate relationship between the two of them is considered the driving force that makes them who they are. It a dysfunctional force but a force nonetheless he thinks to himself. Yet, he can't help but admit to himself that without his older brother getting on his case and helping get out of trouble he wouldn't be alive today. In that moment, he restrains himself from even expressing a smile as he responds to what his brother said to him.

"You know…" responded Shaun shaking his head. "…I'm really getting sick and tired of you doing that."

"Doing what?" inquired Colin crossing his arms.

"I'm not a little kid any more." he quickly and emphatically replied.

"You acting like it right now." he retorted. "Use your head for once instead of using it to head butt people. Think about it, why would Ford meet with our good friend Chief Inspector Monroe…" said the older MacManus brother with a hint of disdain in his voice. "…knowing he's not only trying to avoid them but us as well unless it's not him at all. My gut is telling his girl is intentionally throwing us off."

"You know what." he angrily retorted.

"What?"

As he stands there trying to find the right words to respond he clearly sees his brother waiting there expressing an "any day now" look towards him. The look that's being expressed towards him is pissing him off causing him to go with the usual response that tends to solve any dispute between the two of them. At least in his mind it does. "Pogue Mahone" (Kiss My Ass) added Shaun walking forward and past Colin intentionally bumping his brother's right shoulder with his left.

A hint of a smile replaces the smirk on Colin's face as he once again flusters his younger brother. He turns his head to the right looking over his shoulder to see Shaun gazing up at the same hotel room he was previously staring at. After shaking his head with a bit of amusement, he turns around and walks towards the opening of the alley inevitably standing beside the man he grew up with.

"Like I said before…" he firmly stated briefly looking at brother. "…just patient and we'll get back what was taken from us." added Shaun as he too turns his attention to the hotel window of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski.

XXX

"Do you think Ford actually loves Cassandra?" asked Chuck as he massages his wife's right foot in the Jacuzzi.

The question causes Sarah to immediately open her eyes expressing a look of curiosity across at her husband. The smile on her face slowly falls flat replaced with a perplexed expression. As she lays there receiving a pleasurable foot message, she can't quite figure out why her husband is suddenly thinking about the loving relationship of another couple rather than the loving relationship he is currently having with his wife right now.

Sarah knows that her husband has a big heart and he can't help but be involved in people's lives when he thinks their in need of help whether he/she likes or not. It's part of his nature. Its part of who he is and its one of the many aspects of his personality that attracted her to him. In her mind, it's a catch 22 because the compassion he has for helpless can also be his undoing as well.

"I honestly don't know babe." replied Sarah. She repositions herself in the Jacuzzi pushing herself a bit in order to get a better view of her husband. As she light touches her husbands forearm with her left toe the blonde goddess continues her response. "It a hard question to answer considering the situation she…the both of them are in." she added.

In a sense, she was in a similar situation when it came to the relationship she had with Bryce where he supposedly turned rogue without telling her he was actually on a mission. A mission where he stole the intersect and made Fulcrum believe he uploaded it knowing full well Chuck did. In any case, the feelings and emotions she went through during that particular time are quite possibly being felt with her.

"When I had lunch with her…" he said shaking his head trying to make sense of it all. "…I could hear the love in her voice for him and at the same time see in her eyes how conflicted she is." added Chuck.

"She allowed herself to be put in that situation babe." she softly retorted.

"You were sort of in that exact situation..." he replied. "…with Bryce remember?" the happily married man responded.

"Yes I was but there is a difference between me and her." The response Sarah gives causes Chuck to momentarily stop massaging his wife's right foot as he listens intently to her explanation. "I made the decision to move on with my life when I realized Bryce was totally wrong for me." she said sitting up exposing her chest to her husband. She continues on as she turns herself around in order to lay back on to top of her husband with her rest resting back just underneath the left side of his chin. "What I realized was that I can't be with a man who only thinks about his own selfish needs and not about the one he supposedly loves."

"Well, he's changed now and is now thinking about someone other than himself..." he replied. "…Cassidy." added Chuck.

"He better be with my sister because he'll answer to me if he doesn't." she firmly stated with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Bryce is most definitely screwed if that ever happened Chuck thinks to himself. To have one Wexler sister pissed off at you is one thing but to have two Wexler sister pissed off at you is considered an absolute death wish. His former Stanford roommate would much rather experience painful torture at the hands of Fulcrum than to endure the wrath of the Wexler sisters. In that instance, the particular thought causes Chuck to wince a bit.

"Trust me, Bryce doesn't want to be on your bad side or Cass' for that matter." he retorted expressing a bit of laughter.

A few moments later a brief silence is shared between the two as Chuck wraps his arms around his wife. The initial silence is broken It took me a long time to figure out how I truly felt about you and when I finally did it felt absolutely liberating. What it came down to is a matter of choice and I chose to be happy freeing myself from the emotional straight jacket that I put myself in." adds Sarah reaching up in order to kiss her husband underneath his chin.

Chuck expresses a smile as he reciprocates the kiss back to his wife. He then takes a moment to mull over what she said in his head and after a few seconds gives his response. "I get your point." he replied. "Ford is Cassandra's emotional straight jacket and continues to be for the past 4 years now.

"You said it yourself when you were at lunch with her that you noticed the conflict in her eyes when she spoke of him." she pointed out. "She struggling with her emotions and wants to be free from him but at the same time can't seem to be completely free." added Sarah shaking her head in disappointment. "Cassandra has to truly have her eyes opened to the bitter reality of what Ford is putting her through or she will forever be waiting for someone who may possibly never show up."

The happily married man lets Sarah's words sink in and is truly thankful she has the love of a awesome woman in his life. A woman who knows he will always be there for her and never be anything like Sterling Ford. It's at that point Chuck reaches up with his right hand placing his right finger on his wife's chin directing her attention towards him. As he looks peers down into her beautiful, blue eyes he responds to her.

"I will never do that to you." he softly said. Sarah's response is a simple soft smile as the two of them move in for a kiss. The kiss intensifies leading Mrs. Bartowski to slowly twist herself around leading to a more passionate and intimate moment between the two of them in each other's arms as they submerge themselves into the deepest part of the Jacuzzi.

XXX

Its early Thursday morning around 7 a.m. and Sarah walks out of the bedroom wearing her white robe. She quietly closes the door behind her in order to not disturb her slumbering husband who gave her quite a memorable night. Once she enters the living room she takes a seat on the corner of the couch with her legs curled underneath her. After doing so, she reaches in the pocket of her robe taking out her cell phone and after scrolling down her list of contacts she finally finds the name she's looking for.

Sarah waits for a few second until the other line picks up leading her to hear a familiar voice or should I say grunt if you will. _"So I heard your dimwit husband of yours managed to somehow mess up your honeymoon."_

"Is that any way to greet your partner Casey?" Sarah responded expressing a hint of a smile.

_"It's 10 p.m. and I'm a bit grumpy." grunted Casey._

"You're always grumpy." she replied shaking her head. "What else is new." added Sarah. The response she gives causes Casey to give a clearly audible grunt on the other end of the line. Grunt 62 - Is there a reason you called? She hears the message loud and clear leading her to continue on. "What do you have on the MacManus Brothers?"

_"What makes you think I did some intel on those two?" replied the burly NSA Agent._

"I know you partner…" responded Sarah. "…even if you aren't part of this particular mission you like to know the key players in it." he adds.

A momentary pause is heard on the other end of the line but that would soon end. _"According to intel, The MacManus brothers did some time when they were younger for aggravated assault. Fast forward they got involved in a seemingly legit family business and consider themselves businessmen but in reality they're really professional assassins who have a calling card they leave behind."_

"What is it?" wondered Sarah.

_"They place coins on the eyes on all their victims."_

"What's that tell us?"

_"It tell us that these aren't your typical Irishmen Walker." Casey stated. "They are familiar with ancient Greek and Roman mythology Charon was the ferryman who would take the souls of the dead across the River Styx to the underworld. He demanded payment for the crossing and that is why copper coins were placed on the eyes or the tongue of the dead. It was thought that if the shade of a dead person did not have a fare, they would be left stranded in the world of the living, haunting people as ghosts."_

Sarah can clearly hear the sound of papers shuffling on the other end of the line giving her the opportunity to respond. "You did you're homework." she remarked.

_"I always do." he retorted. "Here's some additional information. They're not only fluent in several difference languages like Russian, Italian, Spanish, French, Irish (Gaelic) and German but they apparently attend mass regularly meaning they're Catholic."_

"Interesting. What else?" she wondered.

_"They were reportedly part of The Omagh bombing in Omagh, County Tyrone, Northern Ireland in August of 1998 but it was never substantiated." he said. "It was a paramilitary car bomb attack carried out by the Real Irish Republican Army (RIRA), a splinter group of the former Provisional Irish Republican Army._

"Casualties?" inquired Sarah as gets up from the couch and starts walking around the living room.

_"Twenty-nine people died as a result of the attack and approximately 220 people were injured. The attack was described by the BBC as "Northern Ireland's worst single terrorist atrocity." he stated. "British Prime Minister, Tony Blair considered the attack as an "appalling act of savagery and evil." added the veteran government agent._

A concerned expression appears Sarah as she paces back and forth in front of the double doors that lead to the terrace. "Now we know what we're dealing with." she responded.

_"So when is this whole thing going down?" inquired Casey. "Need any back up?" added the NSA Agent._

_Is Casey worried about me?_ The way he asked the question leads her to believe he is. They are partners after all she thinks to herself. In her mind, they have had a strong partnership for nearly 4 years to the point where they trust one another to have each other's back, which is considered difficult to do when you're a spy. Granted, when they first teamed up trust was a big issue leading both of them to fight each other.

However, thing have certainly changed for the better for both of them. She can truly accredit that he is partly the reason she and her husband are together knowing he put his career on the line for their relationship. As much as he doesn't want to admit it to himself or completely deny knowing the reputation he wants to portray as the heavy hitter of Team Chuck, her partner has a soft spot for the two of them.

"It's going down Friday evening and no we don't need any back up. We can handle it." she responded. The response she gives leads her to hear a grunt of disappointment telling her that he so wants to be part of the action. In that instance, a hint of smile appears in the corner of lip. "However, I do need a favor partner." added Sarah.

XXX

"What are we doing here?" wondered Shaun with a cigarette in his mouth. "Where are we going?" he added as he scans the shadow filled alley way they are currently walk down.

Colin doesn't say a word as he continues walking down the alley with his younger brother following right behind him. At the end of the alley way is completely blocked off causing Shaun to express a look of concern towards his brother. When the two finally reach the end, the youngest MacManus brother's heightened state of awareness kicks in as he sees a steel door with a slot telling him be on guard.

He watches as his older brother briefly peers back at him and then turns reaching up with his right fist back on the door 3 times. After a few moments the slot on the steel door quickly slides open with two eyes intensely staring back at them. "Parola dourine." (password) the sketchy individual stated.

"Ci porta il menù? (Could we see the menu?) he replied.

A perplexed expression appears on Shaun's face as his attention goes from the his brother to the door slot then back to his brother. His attention returns once again the door slot as it quickly closes and when it does the two of them hear the sound of the door being unlocked from the inside. When the door opens Colin turns to his brother with a smirk on his face giving a quick pat to his chest.

A head nod is then given signaling him to follow as he steps through door disappearing into the darkness within. Shaun stands there for a brief moment turning his head to the left briefly looking up the alley they just walked down. He shakes his head and after taking a couple more puffs of his cigarette he flicks it to the side and steps inside following his brother.

Shaun eventually finds his brother sitting down in a chair across from another sketchy individual sitting on a couch. He takes a seat next to his brothers who looks cool, calmed and collected whereas he is prepared for something to go down at any moment. At this point, not a single word is spoken but that would soon change as Colin reaches into his pocket taking out a wad of cash placing on the table in front of him.

The sketchy individual leans forward reaching down to inspect the money and after giving it a look over he drops it on the table. He then leans back reaching up with his left arms flipping on a switch inevitably turning on a light behind the two brothers. "Knock yourselves out boys." the man said with a smile.

In that moment, the MacManus brothers turn the attention to see a cache of weapons behind a cage door. The two siblings look at each other with expressive grins and for Shaun the cautiousness he felt beforehand all went out the window. They stand up making their way towards the weapons but before they do the man they did business with tosses the two of them a black empty duffle bag to carry their supplies with them.

As the two step through the cage door, they look like two kids in a candy store looking over all the weapons at their disposal to take with them. It doesn't take long for the two of them to fill their bags with the most essential items needed…bullets. While Shaun stops fillings his bag to admire an impressive weapon Colin poses a question to his little brother.

"Do you know what we need." he said placing a semi automatic machine gun back on its rack.

"What?" he replied.

"Rope."

"Absolutely." Shaun responded with an amused smile on his lips. "What are you insane?"

What kind of person needs rope he thinks to himself. Are you sure you're the brains he wonders briefly glancing at his brother. To even suggest rope as part of their arsenal is an idea that is considered just plain stupid to him and not to mention the dumbest thing he has ever said. He would go over and punch him in the face for even thinking of it but he's currently preoccupied with the weapon that he's holding in his hands.

"I ain't insane." he responded holding two hand guns with suppressor attachments. "

"Charlie Bronson's always got rope.

Shaun turns to his brother expressing a look of disbelief at what his brother just said. "What?"

"You know…" said Colin turning to his brother. "…in all those actions movies he's in he's got a lot of rope strapped around him and ends up using it.

A brief moment of silence is shared between the two as Shaun stares at his older brother. "You've lost it, haven't ya?" he replieed shaking his head.

"No…" he retorted in absolute disagreement. "… I'm serious."

"That's just stupid. Name one thing you going to need a rope for." he responded lowering the rather large weapon he's holding down at his side.

"You don't know when you're going need it for stupid. You just always need it like in the movies." replied the eldest MacManus brother sticking the two hand guns with suppressor attachments in his black duffle bag.

"This isn't a movie." he replied reaching slapping his brother in the back of his head. He places the large weapon back on the rack and then continues filling his bag with other weapons.

Colin is briefly annoyed by the slap to the back of his head but soon realizes his younger brother is right. "You do have a point." he said picking up a large knife.

After another brief moment of silence the youngest MacManus brother shakes his head. "All right." he huffed briefly looking over his left shoulder at his brother. "Get your stupid rope.

A smirk appears upon hearing that leading him to retrieve the rope hanging on a wall behind. After retrieving it he holds it up for his brother to see. "Go it."

"Good for you." replied Shaun. "Are you happy now?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Now, we're ready." added Colin gripping the rop tightly in his right hand.

XXX


	8. Crunch Time

_The City of Masks_

_Here's chapter 7 folks. There isn't much action in it but I make up for it by writing what Cassandra and Inspector Monroe are thinking in this particular chapter. Essentially, you get a sense of where their heads are at before the big night at the Palazzo Pisani Moretta. Plus, there hasn't been much brother/sister reaction so I put together a conversation between Chuck and Ellie. Anyways, I hope you are satisfied with this chapter because the next chapter will focus more on the action as Chuck, Sarah, Monoroe, and his men keep their eyes on the look out for Ford._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck and possibly never will. Hey, one could only hope right?_

**Crunch Time**

XXX

It's around 2p.m. on a Thursday afternoon and Cassandra is sitting in a chair wearing a silk satin robe and on the table in front of her she is eating her lunch provided by hotel room service. As she takes a moment to sip some wine, she turns her head to the left peering out the double doors of her outer terrace witnessing the beautiful view of the sun reflecting down on the surface of the canal.

In that moment, she feels a soft breeze against her right cheek causing her to briefly close her eyes. When she does, the sounds of the bustling city of Venice are much more pronounced and can be clearly heard from where she is sitting. A small grin slowly appears in the corner of lips as she becomes momentarily lost within grandeur of it all that tends to be taken for granted.

After taking a deep breath, she opens her eyes once again turning her attention back to her meal. She reaches over to pick up her fork when she suddenly stops. Her attention focuses on something else located just a few inches away from her plate of half eaten pasta. The something in question that has caught her attention is the card from her partner/lover Sterling Ford.

She reaches over picking it up and holds it in her right hand. While staring at the card itself, its unclear in her mind how many times she has read the card. For her, she couldn't help but think there was some kind of message within the message he sent because he has done it in the past. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to find one leading her to leans back in her chair and with both hands opens the card to read what is written inside once again.

_Cassandra,_

_I apologize for my absence for the past 4 years. Do not be angry with me. Please accept these flowers and know that you are still an important part of my life. If I am right, you are being watched by the police and are following you to get to me. Tomorrow night is the Carnival Costume Ball at the Palazzo Piseni Moretta Hall and it is there where we will meet. Like always, burn this letter. Be careful and I love you. I promise you it will all be over and we can finally be together._

_Sterling_

The countless times she has the read, the last line of the note would always leave her in sort of a trance of some kind, especially when it came to the following words: promise, over, and together. To her, she has heard those three specific words plenty of times coming from his lips promising that all the scheming will be over and they will be able to live a normal life together without fear of being caught or worse killed.

So many times in the past she believed what he said to her but for the past 4 years she has had time to be alone by alone by herself and think. To think about the mental anguish he has put her through wondering when he'll contact her or better yet show up in person. As much as she feels loves for him, there is also a feeling of hatred for the man who, in a sense, has a powerful hold over her to come at his beckoned call.

Cassandra shakes her head and thinks to herself that maybe Chuck is right. In spite of not actually saying out loud to her during their time at lunch, she is probably stupid for coming half way around the world to meet him knowing that he is the type who enjoys playing mind games. While sitting there, she lets out a sigh expressing the frustration of the whole situation she is currently in.

As she sits there biting her bottom lip, her thoughts turn from Ford to Chuck. She regrets putting him in the situation knowing she not only put him in danger, but his ex as well. She once again shakes her head at the thought of being responsible for the death of two innocent lives on her hands. It's unfortunate that it had to be this way but if it means finally being together with the man she loves then so be it.

_I'm sorry Chuck._ In her eyes, Chuck is truly a seemingly charming, nice and considerably cute guy who was simply at the right place but at the wrong time. Maybe if it was another lifetime she thinks to herself. Unfortunately, his life will be lost in order to save another. It's at that moment, a small hint of a smile appears on her lips concerning what happened between the two of them or what didn't happen to be exact.

The soft look from his brown eyes peering down at her, the feel of his hand on her cheek, and the taste of his lips on hers was an absolute pleasurable experience. From what she could remember, it was far different in that one moment than all the moments with Sterling. When it came to Chuck he was more gentle with her differing from the somewhat aggressive style she has been used to.

It was scary and at the same time extremely exciting so much so she momentarily forgot why she was in Venice in the first place. For her, it has been 4 years since she has been with a man other than Sterling leading her carnal desire to simply overtake her. At that moment, she didn't care or even think about the repercussions of her actions complying with him saying that his soon-to-be ex wife and the man she loves will never know.

However, just as they were about to get it on they were interrupted and truth be told she was in a way glad that nothing happened between the two of them. Her thoughts concerning what would have happened between her and Chuck abruptly end. She places the card back down on the table, takes a sip of wine, and then picks up her fork finishing the rest of her pasta that's on her plate as she anticipates a long awaited reunion tomorrow night.

XXX

Chuck and Sarah are sitting comfortably in their robes in the living room area enjoying dinner in their hotel suite. They decided to stay in and relax rather than go out knowing what will go down tomorrow night. The two of them are surprisingly calm knowing that tomorrow night they will have a tough task to undertake. However, they've faced situations like this before and come out of it on the other end relatively unscathed knowing they have two other teammates watching their backs but unfortunately they don't.

The two have to rely on a new ally they have never worked with before which can either work for them or against them. It's a tricky situation but so far the happily married couple consider themselves team players and have been able to thus far work well with Chief Inspector Monroe without any incidents. It's a seemingly well established partnership that they hope continues on once the mission is over.

As the two share a quiet dinner together, Chuck's cell phone rings and from the ring tone they both know who is calling him. It's at that point, he answers it with a smile on his face. "Hey sis, what's up?"

_"Nothing much little brother." she replied. "Having fun but not too much fun I hope?" Ellie addws expressing a chuckle._

Oh yeah he thinks to himself. To him, getting caught up in an international mission while on your first week of your honeymoon is fun then they're having an absolute blast. In a sense, it wouldn't be considered normal for them to have a situation so out of the ordinary happen that it didn't end up involving them in some way. Chuck knows it will always and forever be their life.

"Don't worry El…" he replied shooting an expressive smile over to his wife sitting across from him. "…we're not going to be making our stay here in Venice permanent if that's what you're thinking." Chuck added. "We'll both see you first when we get back in a couple of weeks I promise."

_"I'm holding you to that." she retorted. _A brief moment is heard by Chuck on the other end of the line but then her voice is heard once again._ "So what is Venice like?"_

"It awesome sis." responded Chuck. "We took a tour of the city, took some pictures, and…"

He doesn't even finish what he's about say when Ellie interjects. _"Souvenirs?" she blurted out with a tone of curious excitement in her voice._

"Of course." he replied. "We bought them…" Chuck pauses in order to correct himself. "…actually Sarah bought the souvenirs while I just stood there holding shopping bags and her purse." The sound of laughter is heard from his older sister causing him to wonder why. "What so funny?" he asked pointing to his phone as he looks over at his wife. He sees her smile and then gets up heading to their bedroom leading him to continue to talk with his sister.

_"Your role as a married man has already started." she replies with amusement. "Next thing you know she'll start buying you clothes that she thinks you will look good in." added Ellie. "Trust me, all wives do it."_

As much as Chuck wants to agree with his sister, he knows that Sarah isn't the type of woman who picks out clothes for him to wear. In his mind, she love his style because quite frankly its what first attracted her to him. Granted, the first time they met he was wearing his nerd herd uniform but she would later see him dressed more casually on what he considered their first date.

"I don't think so sis." he responded shaking his head disagreeing with his older sister. "You may think you know Sarah but she's like…like…"

_"Like what?" she interjected._

"An onion?"

_"Onion?"_

"Yeah…" retorted Chuck. "…you know like an onion. Sarah has many layers to her."

Chuck briefly hears silence on the other end of the line. He is about to speak up when he hears her voice once again. _"Are you watching Shrek right now?" inquired Ellie._

"What? No. Of course not." he quickly replied. Yeah I did he thinks to himself but it was earlier in the day. He wants to share with her who Sarah really is but restrains himself from doing so in order to protect her from the repercussions that may come in tell her. The one person he hates lying to is his sister because of the close relationship they share. One day she will know their secret but not now and especially over the phone. "We're having dinner in our hotel room."

_"All right." she said. "So have you met any new friend during your time there?"_

You could say that. In the span of a almost a week, he has met a woman who turned out to be the main squeeze of an international thief Sterling Ford. A thief who quite possibly altered his identity in order to avoid being killed by two professional assassins known as The MacManus Brothers. All 4 are individuals are currently being sought after by Chief Inspector Parker Monroe who made his presence known in their hotel room.

"A few." Chuck quickly replied.

_"That's great. What are they like?" inquired Ellie._

"They're pretty interesting people sis. The minute Sarah and I learned more about them we found that we couldn't pass up the opportunity to hang with them." says the youngest Bartowski sibling. "As a matter of fact we're meeting them at a party tomorrow night."

_"I happy for the two of you. I miss you both."_

"Thanks and we miss you too." he replied. "How are you doing by the way? wondered Chuck.

_"I'm doing okay. I sent Devon out to get some pizza and ice cream." she stated. "He should be back at any moment." added Ellie._

"Awesome. Hey, I'm glad you called El." stated Chuck. "I love you sis and tell everybody hey from the both of us."

_"Right back at you little brother and I will." she responded. "Talk to you later."_

"Later."

Once the other end of the line clicks off he closes his cell phone expressing a smile on his face. He sits there for a moment gripping his phone in his right hand but his attention would abruptly interrupted by the feel of several taps on his left shoulder causing him to turn looking over his left shoulder. When he does, Chuck sees his wife standing there with a smile on her face as she holds up a shirt in from of him.

"Look what I bought for you." she said looking from the shirt down to her husband. "I got it at the gift shop down at the lobby."

Chuck's eyes widen at the sight of the shirt causing him to express a forced smile to hide the shock of what he sees in front of him. "Great." he said nodding with approval towards his wife. As he turns back around in his chair he realizes that his sister was right after all. "Just great." he quietly muttered to himself."

XXX

"What is the status on Ford?"

Inspector Parker Monroe sits across from an intimidating figure…his boss Anton Spencer. As he sits there witnessing him filling out paperwork, he know it hasn't been a walk in the park between the two of them as of late concerning the case he's been on for 8 years. So many times in the past he has sat across from his boss without any positive results to give him.

It truly became a source of contention that would most definitely hang over his head like a black storm cloud. The leads he received would have him travel all over the world following any kind of leads but unfortunately some leads ended up becoming dead ends. True, time and money have been spent in order to capture Ford but all the failed attempts will come to fruition tomorrow night.

"He will be meeting Cassandra Devereaux at the Palazzo Pisani Moretta Hall tomorrow night." Monroe firmly replied. "We will be there to take him down once and for all." he added with utmost confidence.

He watches as Spencer stops what he's doing and peers up at him leaning back in his chair with his eyes narrowing in his direction. In that moment, not a single word is said making the already tense situation a bit more tense to the point where you could hear a pin drop in the room it was so silent. The silence would soon end as his boss responds to what he said.

"Are you certain that he will be there…" he replied with his right eyebrow quirked up. "…or will it be another failed attempted on your part once again?"

The latter patter of the question causes Monroe to bite his bottom lip. What he said absolutely stung him and even though he wanted to respond with a stinging comeback of his own he restrains himself from doing so. "I am certain of it sir." responds the veteran agent. "Agent Carmichael and Agent Walker have been a great help on this vital mission." he added.

"I'm sure they are." he quickly retorted back.

Upon saying that, Monroe watches as he lifts himself out of his chair and then turns around heading to the window behind him. He doesn't have to go very far as he stands in front of the window looking out into the night with his arms crossed. The one thing the inspector knows about his boss is that hen tends to be a man of few words but get him angry and you'll hear a mouth full.

He's been on the receiving end of countless tongue lashings and he is more than prepared for another one coming from him. However, this is different because he knows two capable agents are assisting in the efforts of capturing Ford even though they didn't have to be part of it. They could have easily have said no, went about their honeymoon, and dealt with MacManus Brothers on their own.

Inspector Monroe was impressed at the ease of how the two of them took down his 4 men in their hotel room. In his mind, the MacManus Brothers would not be considered a problem for the two of them because they are after all highly skilled government agents. He is thankful to the two of them and will never forget it as long as he lives. I'm finally going to give you the results you've been demanding he thinks to himself.

"They come highly recommended by their superior General Beckman." he firmly stated. "We've made significant progress in the last few days." added Monroe leaning forward in his chair.

"I know. I spoke with General Beckman as well." said Spencer continuing to look out his window. "She shared with me those two are part of a 4 person team and even though their methods may seem unorthodox they get results by any means necessary." he added. "You should be glad they agreed to team up with you or you would have found yourself coming up empty handed once again."

As much as he dislikes the verbal jabs from his boss, he knows that he wants this just as much as him. Monroe is very appreciative of Chuck and Sarah's help and he feels it in his bones that he's getting closer to finally shutting the case that has been his life for the past 8 years. The stress, anger, frustration, and everything in between were all worth it as he stands eye to eye with Ford. "Yes sir. I know sir." he replied expressing a hint of a smile.

"Do you now?" he replied turning around to face the veteran agent sitting across from his desk. He leans forward placing his hands on his desk and glares directly at him. "I want you to know this and trust me when I say that this is your last chance in capturing Ford." he firmly and emphatically states. "You give me the results that I want and I will forget about how much this operation you've put together has cost me. Do I make myself clear?" he says pointing at him.

It definitely crunch time Monroe thinks to himself. He knows he has plenty of chances to prove himself and now that he's been given an ultimatum it puts a lot more pressure on his shoulders. Yet, he sees it as an incentive knowing his chances of success are looking brighter with every passing second and hour that go by. In the past, time has been considered a vengeful enemy but now its become an ally in his favor.

To the man who will finally redeem himself in eyes of his boss, tomorrow night will be the culmination of hard work coming to an end. When it is all said and done, he will have Ford in custody or die trying. "Crystal sir." he replied standing up and staring intently back him.

XXX

It's Friday evening with Chuck and Sarah getting ready for the masked carnival ball at the Palazzo Pisani Moretta. The married man steps out of the bedroom dressed in a dark suit and immediately heads to the nearest mirror located near the front door of their suite. As he stands there, he makes a couple of adjustments to his black tie in order to have it perfectly straight.

His attention on his tie is suddenly averted to his wife who walks out of the bedroom wearing a form fighting black length dress that doesn't draw attention to herself. It's not the only thing she is wearing as she has a dark brunette wig covering her beautiful golden locks so that she will be well hidden within the mix of other masked individuals at the party.

To him, his wife looks very different in eyes as a dark brunette. He is so used to seeing her with beautiful blonde locks that in a way he feels like he's cheating on her with her.

In spite of that, the new look she is exuding excites him causing him to express how much he likes it in his own Chuckish way. "Hi-yo." he said.

Sarah hears the resounding approval and immediately notices the attention that is coming from her husband leading the veteran government Agent to saunter over to him. When she approaches him, she reaches up expressing a grin and straighten his tie. "Do you like it." she asked stepping back and then twirls around once to give him a good look.

"Yes. Very much." he replied expressing a smile on his lips. "Where did you get it?" asked Chuck pointing to the wig on her head.

"I called Casey and I had him do me a favor." she replied. "He was able to send over the essentials we needed and since it's considered important the package was deemed top priority. It arrived while you were in the shower." added Sarah.

"Awesome." responded the happily married man. "So what did you request from the big guy to have sent?"

Mrs. Bartowski responds by extending her left leg to the side out from the under slit of her black dress revealing throwing knives strapped to her upper thigh. She reaches down giving them a couple of pats inevitably taking one out in order to take a look at it up close. While she is doing that, Chuck can clearly see the pleasure she has as she takes a moment to look over the sharp piece of weaponry in her hand.

In his mind, she is very skilled at throwing the knives and has witnessed firsthand at her abilities in being on target. The first time is when she revealed herself to be a C.I.A. agent and as they were escaping from Casey she used it to momentarily incapacitate the S.U.V. that was trying to run her over. The other time was in her hotel room where he saw his wife's alarm clock with a one of her knives deeply embedded within it.

To him, it makes perfect sense for her to have them because it most definitely helps to quickly disarm any hostile threat standing or coming there way. After a brief moment, Sarah holsters the throwing knife back in its place among the rest of the knives and covers them back up with her dress. "It's was on the top of my list."

"Good choice…" replied Chuck. "…and I must say that was hot." he adds with a coy smile on his face. "Anything else?"

It's at that point, Sarah takes her black purse and opens it up. She reaches in and takes out a government issued M1911 pistol and a clip full of ammo. The blond goddess hands over her purse to her husband while she places the clip into the gun handle firmly hitting into place with her right palm immediately followed by the sliding back of the chamber in order to load the gun.

"That's it." she replied. Chuck nods and when he does he nonchalantly peers down into the purse to see if there is anything else in there. All he sees is a mask and the essential items that are usually in a purse. A questionable look appears on Sarah's face causing to respond to her husband's actions. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." he innocently responded. His response causes him to witness Sarah quirk up her right eyebrow. "Okay, I was just checking to see if there was anything for me." he wonders peering down to look inside his wife's purse once again.

Sarah responds by reaching over and taking her purse. She places her weapon back inside, shuts it, and sticks under her left arm. A look of disappointment expressed on her husband's face but that would soon change as she walks over to the fireplaces and retrieves a box from the shelf. When she turns around with the box in hand, the blond woman can clearly see the excitement in his eyes.

To her, it's like a little kid about to get and inevitably open a Christmas present. When she stands in front of her husband, she expresses a wide smile handing over the box to him. "I always got your back babe."

Chuck opens up the box to find 2 tranq guns and several clips inside. He looks up and thanks her by leaning forward giving her a soft kiss on her lips. When he leans back he places the box on a nearby table, takes out the tranq guns, and loads two clips into their respective slots. The brown haired man sticks the extra clips in the right side of coat pocket and returns his attention to his wife.

"You ready." she asked handing him mask.

"Yup." replied Chuck taking his mask. "Let's do this." he added with ere of confidence heard in his voice.

XXX


	9. The Gang Is All Here

_The City of Masks_

_Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as the action heats up as Chuck, Sarah, Chief Inspector Monroe, and his team prepare for not only the arrival of Cassandra Devereaux but the elusive Sterling Ford as well. Will they accomplish the mission and capture him or will it totally unravel under their noses with the MacManus brothers added to the mix? Read to find out._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck and possibly never will. Hey, one could only hope right?_

**The Gang Is All Here**

XXX

The Palazzo Pisani Moretta hall is bustling with music and masked individuals. Among those people are Chuck and Sarah who are masked as well. The couple are on the main floor of the hall standing near the farthest pillar with their focus on the font door. While they are standing there, they spot Monroe on the second floor scanning the area below and as he does he speaks into cuff of his jacket sleeve contacting not only his men, but Chuck and Sarah as well.

_"Every one in position?" he asked_.

A succession of affirmatives are heard in the couple's ear wig leading to the veteran C.I.A. agent to respond. "In position." responded Sarah.

_"I just got word that Cassandra has left her hotel and is on her way here." stated Monroe. "So keep your eyes open people upon her arrival." he added._

"Got it." replied Chuck. As the couple stand there sipping a glass of champagne, mingling with guests every so often, and eating a few shrimp orderves a conversation begins between the two of them started by Chuck. "You know babe…" said Chuck looking around the room at the all the masked people. "…events likes these where everybody are in masks really freaks me out. It's like were in the movie Eyes Wide Shut but not so boring." added the unsettled brown haired man.

For Sarah, she has learned many of her husband's fears and/or phobias over the past 3 and half years. Heights, clowns, and Richard Simmons but his biggest fear that he is truly afraid of is needles. His fear was never more apparent during a highly volatile situation involving the Fulcrum Agent Alexis White who threatened to stick a needle in his eyes unless he gave her the whereabouts of the intersect.

Thankfully, she didn't get the information because Chuck passed out and she ended up committing suicide rather than let herself be captured. She later found out from her husband that Agent White was a professional at interrogations on both men and women suggesting that torture is her main specialty. In any case, the situation she is currently in doesn't resemble anything like what is going on causing her to try to get him refocused.

"Come on sweetie…"

Sarah doesn't get to finish her sentence as her husband interjects once again. "Don't get me wrong I'm a big Stanley Kubrik fan and …"

As Chuck rambles on about the movie and its director, Sarah knows she has to calm him down because they are after all on a very vital mission. True, the movie did creep her out as well but it didn't effect her to the point where it is causing her to feel absolute uneasiness. In her mind, its just a matter of getting him to focus on something other than the masks that are apparently freaking her husband out.

"Honey…" she interrupted reaching up placing her right hand on his righ shoulder. "…you just have to remember these are just regular people wearing masks." added Sarah in a reassuring manner.

"Yeah it could be that or at any moment it could become a sexed crazed orgy party with masks and that's why they're not only hiding their faces but their secrets too." he quickly replied.

The response Chuck causes her to standing next to her husband expressing a brief moment of silence towards him. "Now your just being totally ridiculous." replied Sarah shaking her head in disbelief.

"Am I?" he retorted.

"Yeah you are…" she firmly stated leaning into to look directly into her husband's brown eyes. "…because I've been to those kind of parties and they look nothing like this." said the happily married woman.

_How does she know?_ Is what she just said true he thinks to himself. In that moment, a slew of thoughts begin running through his mind concerning the types of mission she's been on in the past that had to deal with masked parties or balls. Granted, his wife had another life before they even met immersing herself in an oftentimes seedy world of sex and debauchery.

He already accepted the fact that she has intimately been with Bryce but to have this bombshell dropped on to him blows his mind. Its considered so unbelievable that it causes him to shake his head in disbelief in order to wrap his brain around the fact that his own wife actually participated in something like that. Chuck restrains himself from freaking out and calmly responds to his wife.

"What…come again…really?" replied Chuck in absolute astonishment.

Chuck watches as his wife tilts her head slightly to the left as she gives her response to his noticeably freaked out husband. "Come one babe, do you think I would do something like that." she firmly stated expressing a smirk on her face. A brief moment silence is given as Chuck briefly stands looking at his wife contemplating the question posed by his wife causing Sarah to immediately respond. "Chuck!"

"I'm sorry. No you wouldn't." he quickly responded. The apologetic husband reaches down and takes her felt hand with his right. He brings it up and softly kisses the back of her hand and then peers up at her expressing a soft smile. To him, whether she did or she didn't is doesn't matter to him because it's all in the past and she was a different person back then. "Do you forgive me for overreacting?"

The understanding woman and wife that Sarah is responds to her husband by leaning forward and up in order to giving him a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss last for a few seconds and once its over she leans back expressing a grin on her lips. "You are forgiven." she replied. "Try not to let it happen again."

"How long have you known me?" he retorted with an amused smile on his face.

The conversation between the married couple is abruptly ended when the two of them hear Monroe's voice in their ear wig. _"The target has arrived. I repeat the target has arrived." he emphatically stated._

Chuck and Sarah turn their attention to the front entrance and there coming through the door without a mask on her face is Cassandra Devereaux. "Here we go." responded Chuck glancing at his wife.

XXX

"We're on." Sarah said patting her husband's chest. "So let's split up and work the room." she added.

"What?" replied Chuck. "Shouldn't we stick together on this?" he said watching his wife disappear into the crowd.

Chuck shakes his head but his disappointment would abruptly end when a waiter passes him with a tray of jumbo shrimp and dipping sauce. Hey, why not work the room and fill your stomach at the same time he thinks to himself. As he pursues the waiter all-the-while keeping his eye on Cassandra, the man who is deeply invested in this particular mission is watching from above.

A masked Inspector Monroe stands atop the 2nd floor of the Palazzo Pisani Moretta. His eyes are locked on the location of Cassandra Devereaux standing at the front entrance of the building. He intently watches like a hawk as she steps forward placing the mask over her face and in that moment his undivided attention is solely on her losing sight of where she goes or who she talks with.

"Stay alert because if she is here Ford is here too." stated Monroe. "Stick close and watch out for any contact that occurs because there are a lot of men within the vicinity." he added. "Be advised we have every square inch of this place bugged so wherever she is we'll be able to listen to who she is talking to."

After getting responses from Chuck, Sarah, and the rest of his men he continues observing Cassandra's actions. As he does, he knows that standing in one place for very long can be considered quite suspicious. It causes him to not only move around giving him the ability to still stay relatively hidden, but also enables him to keep a close eye on her from different areas of the 2nd floor.

Come on Ford show yourself. Monroe is thoroughly prepared anticipating a man who has eluded him for so many years. The one thing he knows for sure concerning Sterling Ford is connection with his partner in crime. In his mind, he wonders why a woman like that continues to have such blind devotion for a man who is clearly using her as a unfortunate pawn in his own sordid game of deadly chess.

So far, he has been making smart, calculated moves in order to keep himself from being caught. To him, the mistakes that have been made in the past by man in question were minimal but the veteran police inspector thinks he'll make one huge costly and grave mistake leading to his ultimate downfall. The one thing he most definitely didn't count on happening was involving 2 governments into the mix.

It's not so much his mistake but Cassandra's he thinks to himself. To him, she unknowingly made a grave mistake in choosing a man she thought was just another gullible mark. A mark she thinks she played to the point where he's wrapped around her little finger but it's the other way around as she is the one who is undoubtedly being played. Monroe expresses a small hint of a grin at that particular thought.

As he continues walk the perimeter of the 2nd floor, he watches Cassandra take a glass of wine from a waiter and then stands by a nearby table . While standing there, he notices the body language she is exuding as she takes a couple sips of wine from her glass. He notices the anticipation she has in making contact with the man she supposedly loves by the way she is clutching the glass with both hands as she sporadically glances the room.

Monroe is 100% certain that Ford will not pass up the chance to make contact with her in some way. He takes his eyes of Cassandra in order to maneuver his way through the seemingly tight crowd, which causes his view of her to be hindered. It takes a matter of seconds but in those few seconds he suddenly hears a male in his ear wig. _"Of all the women in here you are by far one who look absolutely stunning." the unidentified man said._

In a matter of seconds, the chief inspector quickly make his way towards the rail and when he does he sees a masked man in front of Cassandra. He doesn't want to make any assumptions at this point because he wants to be certain that the man she is speaking to is actually Ford. He reaches up and speaks into the cuff of his sleeve informing everyone on what to do.

"Stand by. Possible contact has been made." he stated.

_"Roger that sir."_

Upon saying that, his full and undivided attention as he intently listens to the conversation between the two. _"I'm flattered."_

_"You should be."_

_"Tell me…" she said. "…how can you tell without looking at my face?" Cassandra inquired._

_"Your lips." the man replied._

_"What about them?"_

_"They are very…"_ Monroe hears a momentary pauses on the man's part causing him to narrow his eyes directly at him. _"…well let's just say they are very familiar to me."_

_"Really?" she responded._

It's at that point, Monroe decides that he needs to get a look at his face in order to see who she is speaking to. It's just a matter of properly identifying the man and even if it's not him they at least rule him out as Sterling Ford. "Listen up." he firmly states. "We need to get a look at his face." added Monroe.

It doesn't take long for him to get a response as he hears the familiar female voice of Sarah in his ear wig. _"I'm on it."_

His focus on Cassandra and the gentlemen in question is suddenly averted to Sarah approaching from the side. He notices that she is carrying a glass of wine in her right hand and in that instance Monroe knows what she is going to do. The dedicated police inspector watches as Sarah approach and accidentally trip causing her to throw the contents over her glass in the face of the individual standing in front of her.

_"What the…" the man angrily responded._

_"Mi dispiace." responds Sarah in Italian._

The incident causes a small scene on the floor leading her to grab a few napkins from a nearby table to wipe his face. As she is doing this, she makes sure to have her back facing Cassandra in order to not let her get a good visual. While she is busy with the displeased individual Monroe intently watches as he takes off his mask giving him the opportunity to capture a photo of him in order to find out who the individual is.

While listening to his new found ally continue to apologize for what she did, he is waiting for information he sent to one of his associates concerning who the man is. In a matter of a few seconds, he gets back a response from one of his associates._ "It's not him sir."_ the man replied. _"His name is Eliot Papadopoulos. A rich socialite and reputation for being a womanizer."_

As much as he wanted it to be him he knew Ford wouldn't make it easy. Monroe turns his attention back to Cassandra but when he does the only people he sees are Sarah and the rich socialite. A concerned look is expressed on his face leading him to immediately contact everyone. "Where is Cassandra?" he stated scanning all around the room below.

XXX

"Watch yourself little brother." Colin said as he navigates his way across the peak of the roof of the Palazzo Pisani Moretta. "One wrong step and you could break your neck." he added.

The two siblings find themselves wearing masks carefully trekking their atop the roof like two amateur tight rope walkers. It was most definitely a slow process for the two of them because the roof itself consisted of terra cotta tiles. As a matter of fact, most of the roofs in the city have them and though considered to be an ornamental and distinctive design element for any building they can easily break with the right amount of pressure.

The oldest MacManus brother learned about this particular bit of information very quickly when he thought up the plan to scale the roofs of the building in order to get to their intended location. In his mind, since the Monroe and his team have the front entrance totally locked down then it would totally make sense to him that they get into the building by way of the roof.

Granted, his idea was sparked by the movie The Bourne Ultimatum and how Matt Damon's character easily traversed the roof tops in order to save someone from being killed by a fellow trained killer all-the-while being chased by the authorities all without carrying anything with him. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case for the two of them as they were strapped with the supplies they acquired the previous day.

He knew one wrong move on either side would lead them both to either suffer possible broken bones hitting the ground below or find themselves not only soaking wet but arrested by Monroe's men leading to their personal vendetta against Ford to never come to fruition. His thoughts concerning their current situation is abruptly ended by a response from his younger brother.

"Shut up and move your arse." Shaun grumbled. In that instance, Colin suddenly stops and carefully turns around trying to keep his balance at the same time in order to face his brother causing his younger brother to narrow his eyes at him. "Why the hell did you stop!"

"Keep your voice down will ya!" responded a crouching Colin throwing his hands up in front of him. He tries to keep his voice down in order to not alert anyone that may possibly be able to hear the two of them because the last thing he wants is to attraction attention on where they are currently standing. "You want them to hear." he said emphatically pointing behind his brother."

Shaun reaches up lifting his mask up over his face responding to his brother. "Screw them." he replied back crouching down as well. "I've been sweating underneath this mask because you decided that it be best to be like Spider-Man or something." he added pointing back at him.

The response causes Colin to reach up lifting his mask over his eyes as well. "Get a hold of yourself."

"You get a hold of yourself." Shaun angry replied back.

"Look…" he responded. "…that was the plan remember." he quickly stated.

"Yeah I do." he retorted shaking his head.

"What's the problem then?" he wondered shooting a look of curiosity towards his younger brother.

"You're getting too big for your britches you know that. As a matter of fact you're a Charles Bronson wannabe." he said. "All high and mighty and such." added Shaun quickly wiggling his fingers at him in a taunting manner.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" he said. "This." he added continuing to taunt him wiggling his fingers profusely at his older brother. "Oh, you're such a big man with your rope."

It's at that point, Colin responds by taking a swing at his brother but all he connects with is air. The failed attempt causes the youngest MacManus brother to get riled up leading him to shuffle slowly over to his big brother taking a swing of his own in the process. He too misses leading the two of the them to inevitably grapple one another with the two men exchanging body blows.

The fight between the two is suddenly halted when they feels themselves about to fall over. In that moment, the two siblings grab each other to keep from tipping over. A brief moment of silence is shared between the two as they regain their balance. "That was a close one." Shaun stated holding on to his brother as he leans over a bit to look down. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." he replied patting his brother on side with his left hand. "Why do you have to make this so difficult huh. Can we just get on with this." added Colin throwing his hands up. "Listen…" he said grabbing his younger brother by the caller and pulling him in closer. "…the sooner we get off this roof the sooner we can get our money back from Ford."

Upon hearing that, a grin is expressed by Shaun. "What are we waiting for then." he said pulling down his mask. "Let's go." added the feisty younger brother carefully moving past him taking the lead.

After shaking his head in response to what his brother just said, Colin pulls his mask down and then carefully turns around in order to follow his brother. The two of them finally reach the end leading to Shaun to peer over to see a terrace several feet below. "How are we getting down there?"

As soon as he says that, he suddenly feels a tap on his right shoulder causing to slightly turn behind him. "Name one thing you're going to need your stupid rope for." Colin chided expressing a smirk towards his brother holding the rope up in front of him.

XXX

Cassandra stands inside an elevator but she is not alone because to her left stands a masked man who may possibly be the man she loves. There is absolute silence on his part as he pushes the up button to the top floor. She briefly glances over at him and then turns her attention forward and as she does she reflects back on she ended up standing in the elevator in the first place.

It was during all the commotion with the woman spilling the drink on the man she was speaking to. While all that was happening, she suddenly felt being pulled back and when she turns to see the person responsible it's a man who immediately reaches up placing his finger over his lips telling her to remain absolutely quiet. At that moment, she felt a plethora of emotions well up within her but keeps them under control.

The two disappear into the crowd and discreetly make their way towards the nearest elevator. In her mind, it was the perfect opportunity to slip away unnoticed as the all the attention is on the man she was speaking with. Now that she is in his presence she can't bring herself to talk to him so remaining totally silent because she a bit afraid to speak up because its been 4 years since they last spoke to each other.

To her, there are so many things he wants to say to him but they're all jumbled up in her head in one chaotic mess that its impossible for her to pick one coherent thought to start with. It causes her to tightly hold her hands rubbing them together because she is somewhat nervous. She remains standing by his side giving sporadic side glances as they ride the elevator to the top floor in utter silence.

The elevator ride felt combined with the sheer silence between the two of them felt to her like its taking forever to get to the top floor. She continues tightly holding her hands together and as she does Cassandra notices that not once did he turn to look directly at her while in the elevator. It causes her to be not only concerned but somewhat fearful at what he's going to do or say for that matter once they reach the top floor.

The ride to the top floor would finally end causing the tortuous feeling of fear flowing inside herself to subside. Yet, it didn't diminish the anxiety that replaced it as the doors opened leading to the man standing beside to step forward making his way out into the floor. She still can't bring herself to say anything at this point but even her mouth can't quite seem to work her legs do. The woman who has been waiting for 4 years to reunite with the man she loves follows him out of the elevator.

It's relatively quiet where they are currently but the sounds of music can still be currently heard down below on the first floor. She briefly glances to her left and instinctively wants to look over the rail just a few feet away in order to witness the beautiful spectacle below. It's what anyone would do if they found themselves on the top floor. However, her focus is on the man in front of her who is continue to talk but to where she has absolutely no idea.

What she does know is that to her left are not only a number of doors but a bunch of paintings as well. There wouldn't be any time to stop and admire them she thinks to herself. As she turns the corner continue to following him, she can't help but think where he is taking her causing her to be on guard for anything that may possibly happen because there hasn't been any indication on whether or not the man in front of him is her partner in crime.

It's at this point, she takes a deep breath and resolves herself to open her mouth in order to ask what she considers is an important question. "Sterling is that you?"

The question she asks doesn't get an answer back as the man in front of her continues to not only be silent but doesn't turn around to even acknowledge the question. He continues walking with a concerned Cassandra cautiously following behind him. The concern she has continually grows until the man suddenly stops in front of door. He takes out a key form his inner left coat pocket, sticks in the lock, and after a quick turn he unlocks it.

What Cassandra witnesses next is the masked man opening the door and motioning for her to enter first. She complies briefly looking at the man and then walks in to a somewhat dark but rather large room that is illuminated by the outside lights. Once she is inside she not only sees the lights turn on but also hears the door close behind her. The sounds of the door closing causes her to make the decision speak freely knowing they are in the privacy of an enclosed room.

"Sterling I want to know…" she nervously said. "…where have you been for the past 4 years?" added Cassandra turning around.

When she turns around to get an answer she finds that no body is there. A look of disappointment is expressed on her face but it would sound be replaced by stunned shock as she hears a voice coming from behind her.

"Hello my darling."

The instant those to words are said her eyes immediately widen. "Sterling." she muttered under breathe.

XXX


	10. Betrayal, Love, and Five For Flinching

_The City of Masks_

_Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as the action heats up as Chuck, Sarah, Chief Inspector Monroe, and his team prepare for not only the arrival of Cassandra Devereaux but the elusive Sterling Ford as well. Will they accomplish the mission and capture him or will it totally unravel under their noses with the MacManus brothers added to the mix? Read to find out._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck and possibly never will. Hey, one could only hope right?_

**The Gang Is All Here**

XXX

The Palazzo Pisani Moretta hall is bustling with music and masked individuals. Among those people are Chuck and Sarah who are masked as well. The couple are on the main floor of the hall standing near the farthest pillar with their focus on the font door. While they are standing there, they spot Monroe on the second floor scanning the area below and as he does he speaks into cuff of his jacket sleeve contacting not only his men, but Chuck and Sarah as well.

_"Every one in position?" he asked_.

A succession of affirmatives are heard in the couple's ear wig leading to the veteran C.I.A. agent to respond. "In position." responded Sarah.

_"I just got word that Cassandra has left her hotel and is on her way here." stated Monroe. "So keep your eyes open people upon her arrival." he added._

"Got it." replied Chuck. As the couple stand there sipping a glass of champagne, mingling with guests every so often, and eating a few shrimp orderves a conversation begins between the two of them started by Chuck. "You know babe…" said Chuck looking around the room at the all the masked people. "…events likes these where everybody are in masks really freaks me out. It's like were in the movie Eyes Wide Shut but not so boring." added the unsettled brown haired man.

For Sarah, she has learned many of her husband's fears and/or phobias over the past 3 and half years. Heights, clowns, and Richard Simmons but his biggest fear that he is truly afraid of is needles. His fear was never more apparent during a highly volatile situation involving the Fulcrum Agent Alexis White who threatened to stick a needle in his eyes unless he gave her the whereabouts of the intersect.

Thankfully, she didn't get the information because Chuck passed out and she ended up committing suicide rather than let herself be captured. She later found out from her husband that Agent White was a professional at interrogations on both men and women suggesting that torture is her main specialty. In any case, the situation she is currently in doesn't resemble anything like what is going on causing her to try to get him refocused.

"Come on sweetie…"

Sarah doesn't get to finish her sentence as her husband interjects once again. "Don't get me wrong I'm a big Stanley Kubrik fan and …"

As Chuck rambles on about the movie and its director, Sarah knows she has to calm him down because they are after all on a very vital mission. True, the movie did creep her out as well but it didn't effect her to the point where it is causing her to feel absolute uneasiness. In her mind, its just a matter of getting him to focus on something other than the masks that are apparently freaking her husband out.

"Honey…" she interrupted reaching up placing her right hand on his righ shoulder. "…you just have to remember these are just regular people wearing masks." added Sarah in a reassuring manner.

"Yeah it could be that or at any moment it could become a sexed crazed orgy party with masks and that's why they're not only hiding their faces but their secrets too." he quickly replied.

The response Chuck causes her to standing next to her husband expressing a brief moment of silence towards him. "Now your just being totally ridiculous." replied Sarah shaking her head in disbelief.

"Am I?" he retorted.

"Yeah you are…" she firmly stated leaning into to look directly into her husband's brown eyes. "…because I've been to those kind of parties and they look nothing like this." said the happily married woman.

_How does she know?_ Is what she just said true he thinks to himself. In that moment, a slew of thoughts begin running through his mind concerning the types of mission she's been on in the past that had to deal with masked parties or balls. Granted, his wife had another life before they even met immersing herself in an oftentimes seedy world of sex and debauchery.

He already accepted the fact that she has intimately been with Bryce but to have this bombshell dropped on to him blows his mind. Its considered so unbelievable that it causes him to shake his head in disbelief in order to wrap his brain around the fact that his own wife actually participated in something like that. Chuck restrains himself from freaking out and calmly responds to his wife.

"What…come again…really?" replied Chuck in absolute astonishment.

Chuck watches as his wife tilts her head slightly to the left as she gives her response to his noticeably freaked out husband. "Come one babe, do you think I would do something like that." she firmly stated expressing a smirk on her face. A brief moment silence is given as Chuck briefly stands looking at his wife contemplating the question posed by his wife causing Sarah to immediately respond. "Chuck!"

"I'm sorry. No you wouldn't." he quickly responded. The apologetic husband reaches down and takes her felt hand with his right. He brings it up and softly kisses the back of her hand and then peers up at her expressing a soft smile. To him, whether she did or she didn't is doesn't matter to him because it's all in the past and she was a different person back then. "Do you forgive me for overreacting?"

The understanding woman and wife that Sarah is responds to her husband by leaning forward and up in order to giving him a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss last for a few seconds and once its over she leans back expressing a grin on her lips. "You are forgiven." she replied. "Try not to let it happen again."

"How long have you known me?" he retorted with an amused smile on his face.

The conversation between the married couple is abruptly ended when the two of them hear Monroe's voice in their ear wig. _"The target has arrived. I repeat the target has arrived." he emphatically stated._

Chuck and Sarah turn their attention to the front entrance and there coming through the door without a mask on her face is Cassandra Devereaux. "Here we go." responded Chuck glancing at his wife.

XXX

"We're on." Sarah said patting her husband's chest. "So let's split up and work the room." she adds.

"What?" replies Chuck. "Shouldn't we stick together on this?" he said watching his wife disappear into the crowd.

Chuck shakes his head but his disappointment would abruptly end when a waiter passes him with a tray of jumbo shrimp and dipping sauce. Hey, why not work the room and fill your stomach at the same time he thinks to himself. As he pursues the waiter all-the-while keeping his eye on Cassandra, the man who is deeply invested in this particular mission is watching from above.

A masked Inspector Monroe stands atop the 2nd floor of the Palazzo Pisani Moretta. His eyes are locked on the location of Cassandra Devereaux standing at the front entrance of the building. He intently watches like a hawk as she steps forward placing the mask over her face and in that moment his undivided attention is solely on her losing sight of where she goes or who she talks with.

"Stay alert because if she is here Ford is here too." stated Monroe. "Stick close and watch out for any contact that occurs because there are a lot of men within the vicinity." he added. "Be advised we have every square inch of this place bugged so wherever she is we'll be able to listen to who she is talking to."

After getting responses from Chuck, Sarah, and the rest of his men he continues observing Cassandra's actions. As he does, he knows that standing in one place for very long can be considered quite suspicious. It causes him to not only move around giving him the ability to still stay relatively hidden, but also enables him to keep a close eye on her from different areas of the 2nd floor.

Come on Ford show yourself. Monroe is thoroughly prepared anticipating a man who has eluded him for so many years. The one thing he knows for sure concerning Sterling Ford is connection with his partner in crime. In his mind, he wonders why a woman like that continues to have such blind devotion for a man who is clearly using her as a unfortunate pawn in his own sordid game of deadly chess.

So far, he has been making smart, calculated moves in order to keep himself from being caught. To him, the mistakes that have been made in the past by man in question were minimal but the veteran police inspector thinks he'll make one huge costly and grave mistake leading to his ultimate downfall. The one thing he most definitely didn't count on happening was involving 2 governments into the mix.

It's not so much his mistake but Cassandra's he thinks to himself. To him, she unknowingly made a grave mistake in choosing a man she thought was just another gullible mark. A mark she thinks she played to the point where he's wrapped around her little finger but it's the other way around as she is the one who is undoubtedly being played. Monroe expresses a small hint of a grin at that particular thought.

As he continues walk the perimeter of the 2nd floor, he watches Cassandra take a glass of wine from a waiter and then stands by a nearby table . While standing there, he notices the body language she is exuding as she takes a couple sips of wine from her glass. He notices the anticipation she has in making contact with the man she supposedly loves by the way she is clutching the glass with both hands as she sporadically glances the room.

Monroe is 100% certain that Ford will not pass up the chance to make contact with her in some way. He takes his eyes of Cassandra in order to maneuver his way through the seemingly tight crowd, which causes his view of her to be hindered. It takes a matter of seconds but in those few seconds he suddenly hears a male in his ear wig. _"Of all the women in here you are by far one who look absolutely stunning." the unidentified man said._

In a matter of seconds, the chief inspector quickly make his way towards the rail and when he does he sees a masked man in front of Cassandra. He doesn't want to make any assumptions at this point because he wants to be certain that the man she is speaking to is actually Ford. He reaches up and speaks into the cuff of his sleeve informing everyone on what to do.

"Stand by. Possible contact has been made." he stated.

_"Roger that sir."_

Upon saying that, his full and undivided attention as he intently listens to the conversation between the two. _"I'm flattered."_

_"You should be."_

_"Tell me…" she said. "…how can you tell without looking at my face?" Cassandra inquired._

_"Your lips." the man replied._

_"What about them?"_

_"They are very…"_ Monroe hears a momentary pauses on the man's part causing him to narrow his eyes directly at him. _"…well let's just say they are very familiar to me."_

_"Really?" she responded._

It's at that point, Monroe decides that he needs to get a look at his face in order to see who she is speaking to. It's just a matter of properly identifying the man and even if it's not him they at least rule him out as Sterling Ford. "Listen up." he firmly states. "We need to get a look at his face." added Monroe.

It doesn't take long for him to get a response as he hears the familiar female voice of Sarah in his ear wig. _"I'm on it."_

His focus on Cassandra and the gentlemen in question is suddenly averted to Sarah approaching from the side. He notices that she is carrying a glass of wine in her right hand and in that instance Monroe knows what she is going to do. The dedicated police inspector watches as Sarah approach and accidentally trip causing her to throw the contents over her glass in the face of the individual standing in front of her.

_"What the…" the man angrily responds._

_"Mi dispiace." responds Sarah in Italian._

The incident causes a small scene on the floor leading her to grab a few napkins from a nearby table to wipe his face. As she is doing this, she makes sure to have her back facing Cassandra in order to not let her get a good visual. While she is busy with the displeased individual Monroe intently watches as he takes off his mask giving him the opportunity to capture a photo of him in order to find out who the individual is.

While listening to his new found ally continue to apologize for what she did, he is waiting for information he sent to one of his associates concerning who the man is. In a matter of a few seconds, he gets back a response from one of his associates._ "It's not him sir."_ the man replied. _"His name is Eliot Papadopoulos. A rich socialite and reputation for being a womanizer."_

As much as he wanted it to be him he knew Ford wouldn't make it easy. Monroe turns his attention back to Cassandra but when he does the only people he sees are Sarah and the rich socialite. A concerned look is expressed on his face leading him to immediately contact everyone. "Where is Cassandra?" he stated scanning all around the room below.

XXX

"Watch yourself little brother." Colin said as he navigates his way across the peak of the roof of the Palazzo Pisani Moretta. "One wrong step and you could break your neck." he added.

The two siblings find themselves wearing masks carefully trekking their atop the roof like two amateur tight rope walkers. It was most definitely a slow process for the two of them because the roof itself consisted of terra cotta tiles. As a matter of fact, most of the roofs in the city have them and though considered to be an ornamental and distinctive design element for any building they can easily break with the right amount of pressure.

The oldest MacManus brother learned about this particular bit of information very quickly when he thought up the plan to scale the roofs of the building in order to get to their intended location. In his mind, since the Monroe and his team have the front entrance totally locked down then it would totally make sense to him that they get into the building by way of the roof.

Granted, his idea was sparked by the movie The Bourne Ultimatum and how Matt Damon's character easily traversed the roof tops in order to save someone from being killed by a fellow trained killer all-the-while being chased by the authorities all without carrying anything with him. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case for the two of them as they were strapped with the supplies they acquired the previous day.

He knew one wrong move on either side would lead them both to either suffer possible broken bones hitting the ground below or find themselves not only soaking wet but arrested by Monroe's men leading to their personal vendetta against Ford to never come to fruition. His thoughts concerning their current situation is abruptly ended by a response from his younger brother.

"Shut up and move your arse." Shaun grumbled. In that instance, Colin suddenly stops and carefully turns around trying to keep his balance at the same time in order to face his brother causing his younger brother to narrow his eyes at him. "Why the hell did you stop!"

"Keep your voice down will ya!" responded a crouching Colin throwing his hands up in front of him. He tries to keep his voice down in order to not alert anyone that may possibly be able to hear the two of them because the last thing he wants is to attraction attention on where they are currently standing. "You want them to hear." he said emphatically pointing behind his brother."

Shaun reaches up lifting his mask up over his face responding to his brother. "Screw them." he replied back crouching down as well. "I've been sweating underneath this mask because you decided that it be best to be like Spider-Man or something." he added pointing back at him.

The response causes Colin to reach up lifting his mask over his eyes as well. "Get a hold of yourself."

"You get a hold of yourself." Shaun angry replied back.

"Look…" he responded. "…that was the plan remember." he quickly stated.

"Yeah I do." he retorted shaking his head.

"What's the problem then?" he wondered shooting a look of curiosity towards his younger brother.

"You're getting too big for your britches you know that. As a matter of fact you're a Charles Bronson wannabe." he said. "All high and mighty and such." added Shaun quickly wiggling his fingers at him in a taunting manner.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" he said. "This." he added continuing to taunt him wiggling his fingers profusely at his older brother. "Oh, you're such a big man with your rope."

It's at that point, Colin responds by taking a swing at his brother but all he connects with is air. The failed attempt causes the youngest MacManus brother to get riled up leading him to shuffle slowly over to his big brother taking a swing of his own in the process. He too misses leading the two of the them to inevitably grapple one another with the two men exchanging body blows.

The fight between the two is suddenly halted when they feels themselves about to fall over. In that moment, the two siblings grab each other to keep from tipping over. A brief moment of silence is shared between the two as they regain their balance. "That was a close one." Shaun stated holding on to his brother as he leans over a bit to look down. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." he replied patting his brother on side with his left hand. "Why do you have to make this so difficult huh. Can we just get on with this." added Colin throwing his hands up. "Listen…" he said grabbing his younger brother by the caller and pulling him in closer. "…the sooner we get off this roof the sooner we can get our money back from Ford."

Upon hearing that, a grin is expressed by Shaun. "What are we waiting for then." he said pulling down his mask. "Let's go." added the feisty younger brother carefully moving past him taking the lead.

After shaking his head in response to what his brother just said, Colin pulls his mask down and then carefully turns around in order to follow his brother. The two of them finally reach the end leading to Shaun to peer over to see a terrace several feet below. "How are we getting down there?"

As soon as he says that, he suddenly feels a tap on his right shoulder causing to slightly turn behind him. "Name one thing you're going to need your stupid rope for." Colin chided expressing a smirk towards his brother holding the rope up in front of him.

XXX

Cassandra stands inside an elevator but she is not alone because to her left stands a masked man who may possibly be the man she loves. There is absolute silence on his part as he pushes the up button to the top floor. She briefly glances over at him and then turns her attention forward and as she does she reflects back on she ended up standing in the elevator in the first place.

It was during all the commotion with the woman spilling the drink on the man she was speaking to. While all that was happening, she suddenly felt being pulled back and when she turns to see the person responsible it's a man who immediately reaches up placing his finger over his lips telling her to remain absolutely quiet. At that moment, she felt a plethora of emotions well up within her but keeps them under control.

The two disappear into the crowd and discreetly make their way towards the nearest elevator. In her mind, it was the perfect opportunity to slip away unnoticed as the all the attention is on the man she was speaking with. Now that she is in his presence she can't bring herself to talk to him so remaining totally silent because she a bit afraid to speak up because its been 4 years since they last spoke to each other.

To her, there are so many things he wants to say to him but they're all jumbled up in her head in one chaotic mess that its impossible for her to pick one coherent thought to start with. It causes her to tightly hold her hands rubbing them together because she is somewhat nervous. She remains standing by his side giving sporadic side glances as they ride the elevator to the top floor in utter silence.

The elevator ride felt combined with the sheer silence between the two of them felt to her like its taking forever to get to the top floor. She continues tightly holding her hands together and as she does Cassandra notices that not once did he turn to look directly at her while in the elevator. It causes her to be not only concerned but somewhat fearful at what he's going to do or say for that matter once they reach the top floor.

The ride to the top floor would finally end causing the tortuous feeling of fear flowing inside herself to subside. Yet, it didn't diminish the anxiety that replaced it as the doors opened leading to the man standing beside to step forward making his way out into the floor. She still can't bring herself to say anything at this point but even her mouth can't quite seem to work her legs do. The woman who has been waiting for 4 years to reunite with the man she loves follows him out of the elevator.

It's relatively quiet where they are currently but the sounds of music can still be currently heard down below on the first floor. She briefly glances to her left and instinctively wants to look over the rail just a few feet away in order to witness the beautiful spectacle below. It's what anyone would do if they found themselves on the top floor. However, her focus is on the man in front of her who is continue to talk but to where she has absolutely no idea.

What she does know is that to her left are not only a number of doors but a bunch of paintings as well. There wouldn't be any time to stop and admire them she thinks to herself. As she turns the corner continue to following him, she can't help but think where he is taking her causing her to be on guard for anything that may possibly happen because there hasn't been any indication on whether or not the man in front of him is her partner in crime.

It's at this point, she takes a deep breath and resolves herself to open her mouth in order to ask what she considers is an important question. "Sterling is that you?"

The question she asks doesn't get an answer back as the man in front of her continues to not only be silent but doesn't turn around to even acknowledge the question. He continues walking with a concerned Cassandra cautiously following behind him. The concern she has continually grows until the man suddenly stops in front of door. He takes out a key form his inner left coat pocket, sticks in the lock, and after a quick turn he unlocks it.

What Cassandra witnesses next is the masked man opening the door and motioning for her to enter first. She complies briefly looking at the man and then walks in to a somewhat dark but rather large room that is illuminated by the outside lights. Once she is inside she not only sees the lights turn on but also hears the door close behind her. The sounds of the door closing causes her to make the decision speak freely knowing they are in the privacy of an enclosed room.

"Sterling I want to know…" she nervously said. "…where have you been for the past 4 years?" added Cassandra turning around.

When she turns around to get an answer she finds that no body is there. A look of disappointment is expressed on her face but it would sound be replaced by stunned shock as she hears a voice coming from behind her.

"Hello my darling."

The instant those to words are said her eyes immediately widen. "Sterling." she muttered under breathe.

XXX


	11. In Nomine Patris Et Filii Et Spiritus Sa

_The City of Masks_

_Okay, this chapter is going to be an intense one folks so buckle in for a wild ride. Do Chuck's suspicions turn out to be correct? Will they be able to locate Ford and Cassandra before they meet their untimely demise by the MacManus brothers? All these questions will be answered? Enjoy the read._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**In Nomine Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti.**

XXX

The MacManus brothers herd the reunited couple back into the room closing the door behind them. Ford immediately places himself in front of Cassandra as the two siblings stand in front of them with their guns drawn directly at the couple. He forgets the cell phone he's holding in his right hand as he reaches up in order to show they are not considered a threat of any kind whatsoever.

Shaun immediately notices the phone in his hand causing him to step forward snatching it from his hand. He briefly shows it to him and throws it on the floor stomping on it several times with a purpose. To him, it gave him some satisfaction that he's able to let out some much needed aggression. When he's finally done, he sweeps what is left of the broken cell phone off to the side and then turns his attention back to Ford.

"Didn't expect to see us again did ya." proclaimed Colin expressing a clear smirk. "No way out as far as I can see."

It has been a long time coming since the two of them stood in front of the man they once considered as someone who at one time would never betray them because once you're in their inner circle of trust you're golden. Granted, only a select number of people were given the opportunity or better yet allowed in it and they were primarily family. If you can't trust your own family then who can you trust he thinks to himself.

To him, Ford became part of the family and they entrusted him to manage the money they earned from their business associates once the contracts were completed. It wasn't just a partnership that was established between the three of them but a friendship as well or so he thought. The wool was most definitely pulled over their eyes. His thoughts abruptly end concerning his former business associate as he hears him make a request they've heart so many times before.

"Don't shoot." Ford calmly pleaded keeping Cassandra behind him.

"We're not going shoot ya." responded Colin. "At least not yet anyway." he added.

For Cassandra, the sheer reality of the situation hits her like a ton of bricks. The adrenaline rush of pure happiness and contentment she felt just a few minutes ago quickly faded away. She now feels a combination of horrified shock and as much as she wants to scream at this very moment she doesn't want to run the risk of getting not only herself but the man she loves shot as well.

As she stands there behind him, she could feel every part of her body tense up. She can also feel her heart pounding within her chest to the point where it effects her breathing causing it become somewhat erratic but controllable. The uncertainty of her own mortality causes her to become even more afraid than she already is. She tries to keep her head down avoiding any kind of eye contact so not rile either of them up even more.

However, she musters up enough courage to mutter 4 words. "What do you want?" asked the frightened dark haired beauty.

"We want…" Shaun emphatically stated. "…what rightfully belongs to us. Give us back our money." demanded the youngest MacManus brother turning his attention from Cassandra to the man responsible for taking what was theirs.

"I don't have it."

"You're lying!" Shaun angrily shouted gripping the handle of his gun tighter.

"No…" responded Ford shaking his head. "…I'm not." he added. "Does it look like I'm carrying around an enormous amounts of cash of me?"

Ford's response causes Shaun to step forward about to hit him with the butt of his gun but he's suddenly stopped by his older brother. He immediately snaps his head turning his attention to him wondering why he did what he did. The impetuous young man is about to say something but his brother cuts him off before he does. "Calm down." he emphasized shaking his head signaling him to back up.

"What are you doing?" questioned Shaun in a loud whisper.

"What I've always been doing…" he quickly retorted loudly whispering back. " …watching your back." added Colin pointing at him.

An agitated expression appears on Shaun's face responding to what his brother said to him. "You know he's lying." he responded pointing his gun towards Ford. "He knows where the money is." added Shaun.

"I know." he answered back trying to calm his younger brother down. He pauses for a moment as he briefly glances back behind him. "He can't tell us where it is if he's unconscious now can he." he firmly stated staring back at his younger brother within as much intensity within his eyes.

For Colin, it wasn't so much saving Ford from Shaun as it primarily about keeping Shaun from killing him before they get their money back. The eldest MacManus brother knows how volatile he can be and the second he lays his hands on someone it can be hard to get him off like a rabid pit-bull. He is personally seen him nearly beat someone to death for just bumping into him at bar causing him to spill his beer.

In his mind, anything can set him off but luckily he has been there to get him out of the situation before it completely got out of hand. True, he's hard headed and a pain in the ass he thinks to himself but he's blood and he loves him, which he will never say out loud to his face. Thankfully, Shaun reluctantly complies as Colin watches him back up with guns still trained on the couple.

When he returns his attention form his younger brother returns to Ford, he reaches up removing the mask covering his entire face tossing it to the side. He narrows his eyes directly at the man standing before him with both guns drawn telling him that its best to cooperate or end up suffering a very brutal alternative.

"You better tell us where the money is now…?" Colin emphatically stated. "…or else."

XXX

Monroe walks into a vacant room followed by Taggert with Chuck and Sarah right behind him. The room itself is filled with stacked chairs on either side. All 4 individuals simultaneously take their masks off knowing they really don't need it because they are currently not at the masked ball. Once a suitable spot is reached Monroe turns around leading the 3 behind him to stop and stand in front of him.

After removing his ear wig he signals the other 3 to do the same as well. Taggert wonders what is going causing him to respond. "What's this about sir?" inquired Taggert glancing at Chuck and Sarah who are situated to his left.

"Listen, I tried contacting you earlier to notify you about meeting with and discussing the matter in private."

"Oh yeah. I had my ear wig turned off."

A look of curiosity is expressed on Monroe face. "For what reason?"

"I had to use the bathroom and I didn't want anyone hearing me while I was in there." he replied.

"Say no more." quickly replied Chuck expressing a chuckle. "I was in the same situation myself so I know how you feel." he added giving him a quick nod.

"Is this why you wanted to talk to me sir?"

"Negative." he said shaking his head. "I think we may have a traitor in our midst." he stated. "I'm telling you this because I trust that you can keep this between the 4 of us."

A seemingly shocked expression appears on Taggert's face. "What?" replied Taggert. "Of course sir."

"According to Agent Carmichael he thinks the reason we haven't been able to capture Ford is because we have a mole within the team." said Monroe.

"Are you sure?" he replied turning his attention form Monroe to Chuck.

"I am 100% positive." nodded the tall, lanky man.

The attention Taggert has on Chuck is suddenly turned to Sarah. "Have you noticed anything suspicious activities or behavior going on with any of your teammates as of late?" interjects Sarah. "Anything out of the ordinary?" she added.

"I believe I have ma'am." replied Taggert. His attention from Sarah immediately turns to his boss. "I can't believe any of the guys would do something like this." he stated shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it either." the veteran police inspector retorts shaking his head in disbelief. "So what can you tell me about what you've seen."

"Yes sir." he replied. "Well…"

As he is speaking, Sarah keenly observe him. To the veteran C.I.A agent, she is well experienced in knowing whether someone is telling the truth or not. She was after all trained to spot tell tale signs that would know that an individual is lying through is teeth. The first thing she focuses on is Taggert's body language and the physical clues that reveal all. After close observation she notice the small beads of sweat forming on his forehead, which could have been caused by the mask he wore.

She also notices the way he is fidgeting while he standing there talking to Monroe. In her mind, it tells her he is nervous or quite possibly feeling anxious. As she continues to hear him share his observations concerning his own teammates she notices that he's providing comments and complaints that are considered quite negative leading her to believe that he's too cooperative with the information.

As he is speaking, she hears certain phrases that try to make him sound honest. To her, certain key phrases such as "to be honest" are injected into the conversation for the expressed purpose of consciously deceiving you. She has heard this countless times on past mission, especially when it comes to fishing for information for a mark that is hiding something.

In addition to the previous tell tale signs, he also picks up on all the pauses that he is clearly not aware of. It reveals to her that he has difficult trying to collect his thoughts. After being asked by Monroe to repeat something he said, she closely looked for inconsistencies which there were quite a few and when you're a smart spy you know how you have to maintain the consistency of each lie you tell over and over or you end compromising yourself.

What she ultimately focuses on is the man's eyes and which direction they are looking at. In the academy she learned from her instructors it's a person's eyes that give the individual away. If they fail in making eye contact then he's not truthful at all but he's making eye contact with Monroe. It's at that point, she focuses on where he's looking that reveal so much without even saying a single word.

She can personally attest that when it comes to her husband he always tells the truth because he is always looking to the right. However, when closely observing Taggert's eyes they are looking left telling her he's creating something totally made up and fabricated. She also notices that he has dilated pupils and not to mention that as she is hearing him speak his vocal pitch is rising.

After telling Monroe all he knows, Sarah has all the information needs to share concerning the validity of what Taggert told him. She glances at her husband standing to her right expressing a look of concerned disappointment within her eyes telling him that he was indeed right. Her attention turns from Chuck immediately to the Chief Inspector who responds to the man that has been on his team for 8 years.

"I thank you for being so cooperative." he said reaching over giving a quick pat on his left shoulder.

"You're welcome sir." replied Taggert with a grin. "I hope you catch the traitorous scum."

"We already have." stated Sarah staring directly at him.

Sarah's response causes Monroe to turn his attention to his blonde ally in order to confirm what he didn't want to confirm as truth about him. "Are you sure Agent Walker?"

She nods. "I'm a trained spy."

Taggert attempts to respond but doesn't get a chance to because out of nowhere he gets punched in the face by Monroe causing the man to fall to the ground. As he lays there on floor laid out on his back, he looks up at the ceiling with the right corner of his mouth bleeding. He then sees his boss' face staring down at him expressing a look absolute furiousness. "Where is Ford?"

XXX

"I don't know what you're talking about sir." said Taggert as he's slammed up against the wall by a clearly pissed off Monroe.

"It was you." angrily stated Monroe. "You are the reason I've been unable to capture Ford all along."

"Agent Walker is wrong."

As Monroe has his now former associate pinned up against the wall, Chuck stands there behind him next to his wife watching it play out. He knows that the Casey-esque type tactics being implemented are not going to work on him because he's just going to keep denying it. What is truly needed is the power of the information to have him openly confess that he in fact has been working with Ford.

"I beg to differ…" he said stepping forward causing Monroe and Taggert to turn their attention to him. "…my wife is never wrong about these things." added Chuck glancing back at her expressing a soft but albeit brief smile.

"Then prove it." he quickly retorted. "What proof do you have?"

"Well…" responded Chuck. "…how about you showing signs of not telling the truth on your face thanks to my wife's awesome spy skills.

"Not convinced."

"Okay." nodded Chuck. "I thought you might say that because I had my wife immediately contact a mutual friend of ours to work up a completely background check on you. Your phone records, bank statement, and everything in between." he added. "The whole nine."

"You did what?" he blurted out. "You can't do that."

"Yes we can…" replied Sarah. "…we're the government and we can pretty much do anything we please." As soon as she say that, Sarah's cell phone rings leading her to take out her cell phone and put it on speaker phone for everyone in the room to hear. "What do you got Casey?" she inquired.

_"What I got Walker is a number of sizeable money deposit transfers to his account."_ responded the grizzled NSA Agent._ "They essentially date all the way back to 2002 and each deposit were in cash."_

"What about his phone records?" she asked not breaking eye contact with Taggert.

_"I cross referenced all the calls he's received from several different phone numbers that kept constantly popping up to the locations that Monroe and his team were in when Ford did his Houdini act."_ he stated.

"What did you find out?" asked Chuck.

_"What I found out Bartowski was the all the calls were from pre-paid phones and guess what."_

"What?" responded Monroe.

_"In the last few days he's received calls from a pre-paid phone recently purchased in Venice._

"How about tonight." wondered Sarah. "Any calls?" she added.

_"He received one phone call just 30 minutes ago."_

"Do you have the audio for me partner?"

"Of course I do."

A look of utter shock is seen in Taggert's eyes by Chuck, Sarah, and Monroe as he hears the following audio being played over the phone:

_"Taggert its Ford."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I'm around."_

_"What do you need?"_

_"I need to gain entrance to the Palazzo Pisani Moretta without getting spotted."_

_"That shouldn't be a problem."_

_"Excellent."_

_"Meet me in the alley and make sure you're wearing a mask so you can blend in with the rest of the crowd."_

_"You will be handsomely paid for your efforts like always. Make sure…"_

_"Make sure I have a boat waiting for your escape. I know."_

_"I'll call you when I have what I came for."_

_"That's it Walker."_ grunted Casey.

"Thanks Casey." responded Sarah. "I owe you one." she added.

"_You owe me two actually."_ responded the NSA agent. _"Try not to get yourselves killed will ya."_

Sarah hangs up gripping the phone in right hands as she stares at Taggert. "Where is Ford?"

A brief moment of silence is given by Taggert as he is still pressed up against wall. He shakes his head as the look of shock on his face is suddenly replaced by the angered expression. He then responds to the blonde agent. "I'm not saying nothing."

His response causes Monroe to grab Taggert and throw him down to the floor. "I think you should because I'm not responsible for the pain she might inflict on you." he said. "I'm just giving you a fair warning dude."

In that moment, Monroe begins kicking him repeatedly in the ribs causing Chuck to immediately intervene pulling the Chief Inspector off of the injured man and Ford informant. While he tries to calm him down Sarah approaches the disgraced former associate of Monroe and repeats her previous question. "I repeat where is Ford?"

"Bite me bitch."

Chuck immediately winces. Big mistake Chuck thinks to himself after hearing him say that to his wife. As much as he wants to kick his head off right now, he knows that Sarah can take care of herself. He remembers during a mission that someone called her a bitch and it didn't end well with him. The one thing he knows that if you call her a bitch you had better be prepared to suffer the consequences.

It's at that point, Sarah approaches with a chair and stands hovering over the beaten man. She reaches down retrieving one of her throwing knives and then peers down at Taggert. "Did you know that part of my job as a spy is to interrogate people by any means necessary in order to get the information needed. I'm very damn good at it too." she stated admiring the throwing knife in her right hand. "It's been a while since I've done it but you never forget how." added the veteran agent with a grin on her lips.

"Agent Walker what are you doing?"

"Getting answers my way." she replied back. "Inspector…" Sarah says peering up the two men in front of her. "…pick him up, tie him to a chair making sure he can't move at all, and pull his pants down."

"Agent Walker…" Monroe said. "…I don't think…"

He is isn't given the opportunity to even finish his sentence before a throwing knife whizzes past him and is deeply embedded in the wall behind him. He glances back at the knife and then turns his attention back at Sarah. When he does, he hears Chuck respond to what just happened as he feels a hand on his left shoulder.

"That was just a warning and trust me she never misses." he stated pulling the knife out of the wall.

"Seriously?" Monroe said glancing back at the throwing knife embedded on the wall. "General Beckman said you two have an unorthodox way of doing things."

"She's a very determined woman…" he replied as the two men return their attention to the blonde woman in front of them. "…and its one of the things I love about her."

The whole time this is happening Taggert is on the floor favoring his ribs expressing absolute disbelief at what is being proposed. All the years he has known his boss he would let him be allowed to be interrogated in such a brutal way because he is after all an ethical man. A man he knows would never turn a blind eye in order to get him to spill his guts.

"Well." stated Sarah narrowing her eyes at Monroe.

Monroe reluctantly complies with her wishes helping Chuck grab Taggert off the floor sitting him in the chair. After finding something in the room to bound his hands and feet to the chair Chuck pull down his pants and once they're down around his ankles he steps aside handing the throwing knife back to his wife. The two men watch as they Sarah step forward and then bend down targeting one particular area of the body.

"You can't do this." blurted out Taggert. "You're crazy. She's crazy." he added quickly turning his towards Chuck.

In that instance, Chuck merely looks at the man shrugging his shoulder knowing he could possibly end up like John Wayne Bobbitt when his wife is done with him. "Let's give her some privacy Inspector." added Chuck patting him on the shoulder.

As the two men head towards the door, Chuck glances back at his wife. "Have fun honey."

"I will babe."

Chuck and Monroe make their way to the door. As they do, the two men Taggert trying to stop her and at the same call out to them in order to get out of the situation he's been placed in. When they finally reach the door, Chuck has one foot out the door when he suddenly hears him cooperate causing he and the Chief Inspector to turn around. "Okay…okay! I'll tell you where he is." he quickly shouted out.

"Now we're talking." responded Chuck expressing a smile. The police inspector shakes his head in utter disbelief at what just transpired. He quickly get his head back in the game quickly following Chuck in order find out the exact whereabouts of Ford.

XXX

"Or else what?" questioned Ford.

Colin's responds by grabbing Ford pulling him forward leaving a frightened Cassandra standing there by herself. She attempts to pull him back but her efforts are thwarted by Shaun motioning her back. "Since, you know where our money is I can't do anything to you…" he stated. "…but I can to her." added the eldest MacManus brother turning his attention to Cassandra.

He signals his brother who quickly reaches over grabbing Cassandra by the hair and forcing to get on her knees at gunpoint. As this is happening, a clearly teary eyed woman is trembling with fear pleading for any kind of help from the man she loves. "Sterling do something!"

"Stop this!" pleaded Ford.

Ford's attempts at trying to get through to his former associate falls on deaf ears. "You are responsible for death." he says turning his attention to his brother. "Do it."

"No!" Ford quickly responded. "I told you I don't have it!"

His attention on Ford immediately turns to his lady love who is shedding tears as Shaun stands behind with his guns pointed at the back of her head. In that moment, tears stream down her cheek as she hears the man behind begin to recite the following words:

_Now you will receive us._  
_We do not ask for your poor, or your hungry. We do not want your tired and sick._  
_It is your corrupt we claim. It is your evil that will be sought by us._  
_With every breath we shall hunt them down._  
_Each day, we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies._  
_Do not kill, do not rape, do not steal, these are principles which every man of every faith can embrace._  
_These are not polite suggestions, these are codes of behavior and those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost. _  
_There are varying degrees of evil, we urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over, into true corruption, _  
_into our domain. For if you do, one day you will look behind you and you will see we three. And on that day, you will reap it._  
_And we will send you to whatever god you wish. _  
_And shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. _  
_That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. _  
_In nomine Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti._

When Shaun finishes he is about to pull the trigger when he is suddenly told to stop by his brother causing him to respond. "What for?"

Shaun doesn't get a reason as his brother turns his attention back to Ford. "Last chance." he emphatically states. "Tell us or she dies." added Colin.

As Ford is left with a decision to make, Chuck and Sarah step out of the elevator with Monroe right behind them. They are on the 5th floor of the Palazzo Pisani Moretta and immediately head to the room where Taggert graciously told them. When they finally arrive they creep towards the door hearing muffled commotion going on behind the door telling them its time to act and act now.

All three individuals have their weapons drawn as Monroe signals a countdown. After reaching 1, he steps forward and then immediately turns around lifting his right foot in the and with as much force he can muster kicks the door in. Chuck, Sarah, and Monroe with reckless abandon rushing into the room knowing they are in for one chaotic situation.

XXX


	12. The Great Escape

_The City of Masks_

_Well, this may end up lasting 2 more chapters. In any case, this chapter is more action packed with a fight mixed in between Chuck and one of the MacManus brothers but which one? You just have to read and find out._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**The Great Escape**

XXX

"Federal Agents!" screamed Sarah as all three enter the room with their weapons drawn.

Chuck, Sarah, and Monroe storm in knowing full well they would possibly met with a hail of gun fire. Yet, they risked it any way going in ball to the wall but instead of shots being fired back at them they immediately see two men using Ford and Cassandra as human shields. The situation suddenly became increasingly intense more than it already is as a standoff ensues.

"I knew it!" Colin angrily growled as he uses Ford as a human shield. He glances over at his brother who is doing the same as well placing a frightened Cassandra as barrier between him and the 3 people that stand in their way from a big payoff. "I told ya those two were cops!" he added.

"What do you want a pat on the back." he quickly retorted giving a sideways glances to his older brother standing beside him. "Stay back!" demanded Shaun.

"We can do this easy or the hard way gentlemen." calmly stated Sarah. "Don't make this difficult on yourselves." she added.

"Kiss my ass." responded Shaun with a smirk on his face.

"I suggest you do what Agent Walker says!" ordered Monroe. "Put your guns down boys!"

The police inspector's attention immediately focuses on the man he's been after for so long. In his mind, he is just within reach but in order to get him he would have to deal with two very volatile men with a personal vendetta against him. He's been in tighter spits than this he thinks to himself and thankfully he has two well trained government agents at his disposal by his side.

"Not a chance." Shaun spitted back in a threatening manner. It's at that point, he reaches up removing his mask and quickly tosses it to the side. The youngest MacManus brother has a tight hold on the back of Cassandra neck causing her great pain. "Back off or she get a bullet in her head." he added pressing his gun against the back of Cassandra's head.

"No!" screamed Ford.

Cassandra eye's widen at the sound of the verbal threat as she feels the end of a gun painfully pressed up against the back of her head. As much as she wants to turn her head in order to see how the man she loves is doing she keeps looking forward not making any kind of sudden movement. When she does, her attention is focused on the man she thought was just a guy going through marital problems.

She is in utter disbelief. The whole time she has been playing him it was her that was actually being played. So many questions suddenly swirl within her mind. Is Chuck really his name? Is the woman next to him really his wife? In the midst of asking those two question she suddenly feels a sense of anger knowing she opened up to him revealing intimate thoughts concerning Sterling.

"You lied to me Chuck." she spouted off staring directly at them across from her.

When she does, Ford glances back and forth from her to the man she called by name. To him, of all the people to pick it would somehow end up being a guy who works for the government. He shakes his head expressing a look of disappointment. "You chose a federal agent to pose as me?"

"I didn't know he was a federal agent." she quickly replieed back staring directly at Chuck. "Who are you really?"

Chuck briefly pauses before answering her question. He knows that he doesn't want to reveal too much so gives her short bits of information. "Agent Charles Carmichael and I didn't lie to you per say."

"Are you really married to her." she asked glancing over at Sarah.

"Yes I am."

"So the story you gave about having problems?"

"It's the story I gave you in order to find out information concerning Ford's whereabouts." stated Chuck.

"You fooled me." she said. "So the fight between the two…"

"All staged." he interjected.

"You don't have to explain yourself Agent Carmichael." responded Monroe. "You did what you had to do in order to get the job done." he added.

"I don't believe this." stated Ford in disbelief.

The conversation between the 3 of them causes Colin to become extremely agitated. "Enough!" he screamed pointing his gun up firing a shot towards the ceiling. His actions cause everyone except him and his brother Shaun to be startled. "I hate to break up this seemingly interesting turn of events going on here but we're getting out of here if you don't mind."

"No way that is happening." responded Monroe narrowing his eyes at the two men as he tightly grips the handle of his gun. "The only way you're leaving here is through us." he emphatically stated.

"Come on Monroe." said Colin. "Don't be a hero. We've got the advantage here and you know that."

_Here's right._ As much as he dislikes it, he doesn't want to jeopardize the life of the hostages they have even if it Sterling Ford. To him, he is much more valuable alive than dead and he's worked too damn hard to have this end up in an all out blood bath. The situation they are currently in will have to play this out smart and somehow figure another way to put an end to this before it escalates even further.

"Move out of the way." demanded Shaun as he begins moving to his left.

Colin follows his brother as they slowly circle their way towards the same door they entered earlier. The all out tension in the room can be literally cut with a knife as the sound of heavy breathing is heard causing each individual to exude an extremely intense focus. It takes a few moments backing up to the door but once they Shaun does something totally unexpected.

"Catch." he shouted suddenly pushing Cassandra towards them. As she stumbles towards the three of them she suddenly hears a shot fired and then feels a sharp back in her back causing her to fall towards the nearest person…Sarah. The momentary distraction gives the MacManus brothers the opportunity to escape out the door with the one person they really wanted in the first place.

Cassandra!" screamed Ford as he disappears from sight.

"How is she." inquired Chuck looking down at Cassandra.

"I got her." quickly responded Sarah checking on the fallen woman. "Go after them." she added.

"Let's go." Monroe responded heading towards the door followed by Chuck.

"Chuck!"

"Yeah." replied Chuck briefly stopping to look back at his wife.

"Be careful." she emphasized. The response she gets is a small smile as he quickly turns heading to join Monroe. The two cautiously check to see if the coast is clear and once they doo they head out the open door in pursuit.

XXX

_She's dead._ Ford kept repeating the to words over and over in his head. The image of Cassandra seemingly lifeless body falling towards the floor was a traumatic sight for him to see. It had been 4 years since he last saw her and within a blink of an eye she's gone just like that. To him, he had just gotten her back in his life and would never let her go but now it's all been ripped away from him.

A mixture of emotions flows with in him from feeling distraught to absolute anger towards the man responsible for shooting her. What he did was cold, calculated, and done without any remorse whatsoever on his part. It's a side of him that he's seen many times before but not involving the woman he loves. As much as he wants to take his revenge out on him he would also have to contend with his brother.

He knew what he was getting into associating himself with the two of them wand still made the decision to steal their money knowing about their bad reputation. Ford shakes his head realizing his own arrogance became his unfortunate downfall. He thought he had everything well planned and scouted out to where he would be able to make a clean get away with Cassandra by his side but he was wrong.

In his mind, he has nothing to live for now. His whole life is back in that room he was just in and the thought of her possibly laying in a pool of her own blood causes him to feel considerable anguish inside. In that instance, it causes him to re-evaluate his priorities to the point where the money he stole no longer has any meaning or value to him.

It caused him to face the cold hard truth. The truth is that in all the times they spent together before he abruptly disappeared from her life he never actually said the words I love you to her. Sure, he has said some variation of it but never quite uttered those three words to her. Now, that she's gone he regrets not being able to saying it to her and showing how much he means to her.

His thoughts concerning his partner and lover suddenly end when he's pushed forward by Colin. As he turns to look behind him, he see Monroe and the agent named Chuck appear out of the hallway in the distance. Unfortunately, the two brothers notice them too. In that moment, he's jerked to the ground by the eldest MacManus brother as a chaotic fire fight begins on the top floor leading a to a myriad of screams to be heard on the first floor.

XXX

"Give it up!" Monroe screamed firing off several shots. "You got no where else to go!" he added peeking over the rail.

As Monroe ducks back down he glances at Chuck. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan?" replied Chuck as shots are being fired back at the two of them.

"Yeah." responded Monroe. For the police inspector, he has seen him and his wife in action. Since, they come highly regard by their superior it would be only fitting that he come up with an ingenious plan to take them down. "You're a highly skilled government agent so how are we going to go about it?"

Chuck briefly glances at Monroe and then peers over the rail. "Good question." he muttered under his breath.

While Chuck is figuring out a way for the two of them to take them down, Shaun and Colin are having an argument in the midst of them trying to find a way to escape.

"This is all your fault you know that." he seethed in anger peering over the rail ringing out several shots.

"How is this my fault?" Colin responded.

"I don't know. It just is." he angrily stated narrowing his eyes directly at his brother glaring at him.

"Save me Monroe!" screamed Ford.

Ford's actions cause him to get hit in the side of the head with the butt of Colin's gun. As he winces in pain, he sees his former business associate leaning down towards him. "Shut up if ya know what's good for ya!" threatened Colin.

His attention on Ford is turned to his younger brother who slaps him on his left shoulder. "Hey, forget about him for a second and think up a way to get us out of here."

"Why me?" he quickly retorted.

"You always say you're the smart one…" said Shaun reaching over tapping the end of his gun on the side of his head. "…so think of a way to get us out of here you stupid ass."

"Give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute." he screamed back.

Shaun's frustration concerning the situation they are in causes him to turn his attention to Ford once again. He hits him with the butt end of his gun on the side of the head leading his older brother to respond.

"What did ya do that for?" wondered Colin.

"I felt like it." he angrily replied back. "Hey, at least I didn't shoot him. Be happy with that."

Colin shakes his head as he stares at his brother. He then turns to look behind him and suddenly spots a door that reads utility room causing him to instantly formulate a plan. "I got one."

"So what is it?" he said popping over the rail firing off a few more shots then ducking back down.

"That utility closet over there." he said pointing behind him.

After spotting the utility closet he returns his attention back to his brother. "Yeah, what of it?"

"I'm betting there is a ladder in there that leads to the roof."

"What if there isn't." Shaun quickly replied back.

"Then we go out doing what we do best.." he firmly stated. "…gratuitous violence on an epic scale." added Colin.

A smirk appears on Shaun lips upon hearing that. "I like it." he responded.

XXX

"Okay, I have a plan."

"Great, what is it?" replied Monroe.

"They know we got the place surrounded so going down the stairs is absolutely pointless right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what I'm thinking is we go in opposite directions and box them in." he said. "That way, we attack them on two fronts." added Chuck.

Chuck waits for a response from Monroe who is mulling over his plan. In his mind, it was the only thing he could come up with on short notice. Granted, he did think of taking a running start and jumping across in order to grab the chandelier hanging from the ceiling inevitably swinging across and take the two of them by surprise like Jackie Chan. Unfortunately, there isn't a chandelier so he had to think of another way.

He thought up several more ideas but he didn't like any of them. Ultimately, he chose the idea that he shared with Monroe. From the look being expressed on his face, Chuck thinks his idea could go either way. After a few seconds, he responds to the brown haired man.

"Let's do it."

"Awesome." Chuck retorted giving a quick nod towards his new found ally.

"You have a great head on your shoulders Chuck." he said reaching over patting him on his left shoulder. "I'm sure General Beckman would be proud of you right about now."

"Thanks."

"Okay. Stay low and try not get yourself shot." he suggested crouching low.

"I hope I don't" he responded muttering under his breathe.

Chuck crouches and quickly makes his way to the end of the rail and then turns the corner trekking his way towards the other end. At the same time he's doing it, he feeling a heightened state of awareness causing him to tense up a bit. When he reaches the end, he takes a several quick breathes and before he takes action he contacts Monroe on his ear wig to see if he is in position.

"You ready Monroe?" asked Chuck.

_"Affirmative."_ he stated. _"On 3 and then we strike. 1...2...3."_

In that instance, Chuck rolls out ending up on his knees with his tranq gun drawn ready to fire. However, instead of taking them by surprise he finds that nobody is there except Monroe on the other end with his gun drawn as well. A perplexed look is expressed on both their faces as the cautiously make their way towards each other. When they finally meet up it's the police inspector who responds first.

"Where did they go?" he wondered. "They couldn't have vanished into this air." added Monroe looking around.

"You got me." responded Chuck. "Unless they have a cloak of invisibility then I got nothing?"

Monroe shakes his head and turn to Chuck wondering what he just said. "What?"

"You know…" he replied. "…the cloak of invisibility from the movie Harry Potter."

"Sorry I'm not big on movies Chuck." said Monroe.

It's at that point, Chuck spots the utility room door slightly ajar. "There." he said rushing over to it. "It's got to be where they disappeared to." added the brown haired man reaching for the door knob.

He is suddenly stopped by Monroe. The veteran police chief inspector moves Chuck to the side getting in front of him and then stands with his back against the wall. He glances back at him giving him a quick nod as he opens the door and quickly peers into the room to makes sure everything is all clear. Once he finds that it is, he motions for Chuck to follow him leading the two men disappearing into the utility room on the trail of The MacManus brothers with Ford as a hostage.

XXX

The utility room is dimly lit as Chuck and Monroe maneuver their away within the confines of the area filled with the usual items stored. They cautiously move forward passing a chain link cage and as they do there her a noise coming from the opening causing them to immediately stop in order to duck down at the opening. The two crouch down for a moment peering into the seemingly cluttered but open area.

Monroe puts his finger over his lips and, points to his left ear, and then shows his two finger walking in the air silently telling Chuck to listen for any kind of movement. After taking a few moments to listen they suddenly hear what sounds like heavy breathing and shuffling leading Monroe to yell down the corridor.

"There's nowhere to run or hide boys." he yelled. "Like I said before give up!"

The response given back is several shots that hit the wall behind them causing several pieces of it to fall to the ground. "Screw you how about that."

Chuck turns his head looking at Monroe who is crouching down across from him as he removes his coat and tie tossing them aside. "What do you think?"

"I think…" responded Monroe. "…they're running out of time. They're desperate and I willing to bet they know they've back themselves into a corner with no way out." he added putting a fresh clip in the handle of his gun.

"It's going to get dangerous."

"I thrive on danger…" he replied with a smirk on his face removing his off his coat and tie tossing them aside as well. "…don't you?" added Monroe cautiously heading down the corridor with his gun drawn.

A sheepish smile is expressed as crouches down for a brief moment and then follows Monroe down the corridor.

XXX

"I told ya there is a ladder in here." said Colin glancing over at his brother as find themselves in a somewhat large open area.

"You always love to be right down you." replied Shaun.

"Not always." he responded with a smirk on his face.

Colin forcefully pushes Ford to the bottom of the ladder and points the gun directly at him. "Climb." he emphatically stated. "Let's go." said Colin stepping on the 2nd run and pulling himself up.

"Right behind ya."

As he watches Ford climb up, he follows him up and then glances back to peer down at his brother. He sees him standing there causing him to wonder what he is doing.

"Hey, I said let's go."

"I heard ya the first time." he responded turning to look up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a heard start." he replied. "Don't worry I'll be all right and I'll catch up with you when I'm done." added Shaun.

When it comes to doing some pretty stupid things over the years, Colin knows this is the most stupidest thing he has ever done. To him, he's in way over his head but he's determined to prove himself and what better way than take out the two men who are currently after them alone. Once he sets his mind to something, you can't convince him to change it he thinks to himself.

"See ya on the other side." Colin replied giving him a quick nod.

"Not if I see you first." he replied back returning the nod.

As Shaun watches his brother climb up the ladder, he turns disappearing out of sight. After several moments, Chuck and Monroe arrive leading them to see the ladder as well. Chuck signals the veteran police inspector to go first complying to his younger counterpart but as Monroe climbs up the two of them suddenly hear the loading of a gun leading Shaun to step of the shadows with guns drawn.

"Don't move." he stated. "You get down and drop your guns." demanded Shaun staring at Monroe.

"No." quickly replied Chuck shaking his head. "Climb up the ladder and go after the other two." he firmly stated with emphasis perring up at Monroe giving him a reassuring look. "Don't let them get away." he added.

Monroe nods and turns to climb up the ladder. As he does that, Shaun angrily screams causing Chuck to spring into action as he flashes leading him to quickly spinning around to his left locking both of Shaun's arms under his left arm as several shots ring out hitting the floor. It's at that point, Chuck puts an inordinate amount of pressure on both arms causing him to drop his weapons. When he does, he reaches up to shoot him with the tranq gun but is met with a head butt to the face causing him not only drop his weapon but stumble back towards the ladder.

He is momentarily stunned but not enough leading him to regain his momentum by going vertical using all the force to climb up the wall and then leap over him. It's when he lands that he uses all his momentum to fall back flipping him over leading Shaun to land on his back. Chuck quickly gets back up and turns to quickly grab his tranq gun that he dropped but he is suddenly grabbed by left his foot.

In that instance, he loses his balance falling on to stomach to where he's subsequently dragged backwards and then finds himself kicked repeated in his stomach. Its at that point, Chuck catches Shaun's foot and in a sort ankle lock type way twists his leg causing him to twist around to where the brown haired man pushes him so hard that he stumbles causing him to fall into a stack of boxes. Chuck quickly flips back on to his feet and turns to retrieve his weapon.

He reaches the spot where he dropped and just as he's about to pick it up he's suddenly grabbed from placed in some type of choke hold. As he's struggling to free himself, he suddenly sees a large knife come into view causing him to reach up with his forearm preventing him from having it's plunge into his chest. It's a back and forth battle between the two of them to where uses all the force he can backing up hard against the wall.

It knocks the wind out of him just enough that it gives him the opening to jab him in the ribs with his right elbow several times. He then takes Shaun right arm with knife in hand and leans forward using all his momentum to flip him over grabbing the knife in the process. Chuck attempts to take the knife away and toss it to the side out to keep out of the fight but is suddenly meet with a kick to the head.

He's left briefly dazed causing him to lean back and then immediately pulled forward causing him to be flipped over landing on his back. As he turns over on to his left side he looks behind to see his tranq gun by his left foot. He turns back seeing Shaun recover, get up, run, and then suddenly leap forward with knife in hand causing Chuck to immediately act fast.

In that moment, he spins around on to his back grabbing his tranq gun in the process and then lifting his leg catching Shaun in mid air. It's at that point, he use all the force he can muster launching him backwards and at the same time this happens he fires off several shots between his legs that are currently in the air into Shaun quickly incapacitating the man.

Chuck drops his legs and lays there for a brief moment taking a breather after having an intense battle that he was able to survive. He pushes himself up into a sitting position and sees the prone body of the youngest MacManus brother out cold with several darts stick on the upper part of his body. He lets out a big sigh of relief as he reaches up with his left arm wiping the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt.

He doesn't stay down for long as Chuck immediately stands up brushing himself off. Before he heads for the ladder he shoots him several more times just to be on the safe side. Once he does, he sticks his tranq gun behind him making his way towards the ladder and quickly climbs up to follow Monroe in order to back him up.

XXX


	13. The Hook Up

_The City of Masks_

_Well, here is the last chapter folks meaning that this is the end of the story. In any case, I hope you like how it ends and how the ending corrolates to the beginning of the story._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

_I don't own Chuck but I do own the 3rd season on DVD._

**The Hook Up**

XXX

"Where are we going?" questioned a defiant Ford turning around to face Colin as he pushed across the flat area of the roof.

A very annoyed expression appears on the older MacManus brother's face as he aims his weapon directly between Ford's eyes. He and his brother have come this far to not come out of this empty handed. In his mind, by hell or high water their getting their money back or die trying. "Shut up and keep moving." he angrily stated.

"No." he emphatically stated standing his ground. "I don't care what happens to me anymore. I've lost everything." added Ford.

"Move…" Colin demanded stepping forward pressing the end of his gun against the bridge of his nose. "…or I will shoot right here and now." threatened the agitated Irishmen.

Ford expresses a hint of laughter as he shakes his head. "So do it." he states. He holds out both arms with as if daring him to do it. "Come on! Do it!" added the former business associate of the MacManus brothers.

Colin narrows his eyes at the man standing before him. The intense and not to mention the all out chaotic nature of the situation is boiling over and at this point the man is losing his patience. Every fiber in his being tells him to just pull the trigger and end the sniveling bastard's life but the voice in the back of his head is repeatedly telling him not to as it screams two word…the money.

"Tell me where the money is!" he screamed.

"Shoot!" Ford spitted out.

As he screams that out, Monroe appears with his drawn aiming directly at Colin. "MacManus, put your weapon down!"

Colin grabs Ford spinning him around to once again use him as a human shield. "I told ya Monroe…" he said with his left arm wrapped around Ford's neck. "…that's not going to happen!" he bellowed out.

"It took you long enough." said Ford looking directly at Monroe.

"Shut up!" he screamed. "I'll deal with you later." added the veteran chief police inspector. His attention on Ford returns to the oldest MacManus brother. "There's nowhere to run Colin!" he hollered inching his way towards the two of them.

"Back off!" he quickly responded turning his weapon back and forth from the side of Monroe's head to Monroe.

"You're not going to kill him." Monroe stated shaking his head. "He's your meal ticket for a big pay day."

"Your damn right he is…" he happily stated with a smirk on his face pressing the end of the barrel of the gun against the side of Ford's head. "…for me and my brother."

"Too bad he's dead." responded Monroe knowing it's all a bluff. In his mind, he doesn't know happened to his brother as he and Chuck went at it.

Colin's eyes widen upon hearing that causing him to seethe with anger. "You're lying!"

"Am I?" he replied back narrowing his eyes at him.

"I want you to contact your people and tell them to get me a boat." he demands. "Do it!" he screamed.

"That's not going to happen."

"Don't tell me it's not going to happen!" he screamed back again.. "Make it happen!"

"It's over!"

In that moment, The oldest MacManus snaps aiming his weapon at Monroe but as he does Ford reaches up with both hands attempting to wrestle the gun away from him. In the ensuing struggle several sporadic shots are fired off. Monroe rolls out of the way to avoid it but as he does he is subsequently hit right shoulder causing him to drop his gun in the process.

The struggle continues between Ford and Colin as they battle for control of the gun. As the former MacManus business associate elbows him in the ribs they are stumbling backwards towards the end of the flat area of the roof where it slopes off. While that is going on Monroe is on the ground but is unable to get up and that is when Chuck appears rushing over to check on his injured ally.

"You okay?"

"I'll live."

As he says that, he sees the two struggling men aiming the gun in their direction. Monroe immediately reacts pushing him back while he rolls the other way as several more rounds are fired off. Chuck stumbles back and falls near the edge of the slope. He quickly turns to see Colin get the advantage as he kicks him in the gut several times and then back hands him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

Ford falls to the ground favoring both his stomach and the back of his head. Colin aims his weapon down at him concentrating all his attention on him as he aims his weapon down at the man. In that moment, Chuck reaches back retrieving his tranq gun and just as he's about to shoot him Monroe comes out of nowhere tackling him leading both them to stumble backwards falling on the roof tiles easily breaking them with the weight of their body.

It's at that point, he sees the two of them sliding separately down the roof along with the tiles as well causing him to immediately spring into action. He quickly rushes over sliding down on his stomach after Monroe. As he's about to fall over the edge he clutches his right wrist with both hands leading him to quickly maneuver his body to where he's on his butt plants the balls of his feet on the jutted edges of the exposed roof.

"I got ya!" screamed Chuck.

Chuck has a tight grip on him and he's attempting to pull him up his attention immediately turned his right. He sees Colin suddenly emerge lifting himself from the side swinging his left arm with gun in hand and dead set on shooting him. In that moment, his eyes widen and turns his head leading him to hear several shots ring out. It doesn't take him long to realize he isn't causing him to turn his back to see Colin shot in the neck.

He hangs there for a few seconds spitting blood of out his mouth and as his eyes roll back he falls to the ground below. Chuck pulls Monroe up and as the two sit side by side they look up behind them to see Sarah standing there.

"You guys okay?" she hollered down.

The two men briefly look at each other knowing what the other has been through and then back up at Sarah. "Awesome babe!" hollered Chuck giving her a quick wave. He turns back to Monroe expressing a chuckle as Monroe reaches up with his left hand briefly patting him on his left shoulder.

XXX

After being told by one of his men that Colin MacManus dead body was found in a pool of his own blood and his brother Shaun was taken away in shackles, Monroe contacts his boss to inform him of the situation. Once he's finished, he and Chuck stand on the flat area of the roof of the Palazzo Pisani Moretta looking over at the city on the water. As they stand there the tall lanky man briefly glances at the Chief Inspector and then poses a question to him.

"How does it feel?" Chuck asked.

"It hurt like hell." responded Monroe with his left arm in a make shift sling using his own belt. "How else do you think it feels." he added.

"I didn't mean that." he replied shaking his head.

"What then?"

Chuck turns looking behind them to see Sarah and one of Monroe's men standing by Ford who is sitting down hunched over. "Ah." replies turning back around looking out into the city. "I spent 8 long years of my life chasing this man and now I got him. He's been an itch that I haven't been able to scratch you know."

"Yeah." he nodded.

"All the frustration, anger, and stress I've endured because of him was all worth it thanks to you two." he responded. "Plus, you helped expose a mole in my team and captured one half of a dangerous duo. Trust me, they will be locked away for a long time."

"We're glad to be of assistance." he replied back. In Chuck's mind, being able to help when needed is considered absolutely gratifying. To him, its that feeling of knowing you've made a difference in their lives and he would do it all over again in a heartbeat. "So…" he said sticking his hands in pockets as he continues looking out at the city of romance. "…What are you going to do now?"

"Honestly…" replied Monroe shaking his head. "…I have no clue." he added expressing a sigh of relief.

"Do you know what I think you should do?"

"What?" inquired the injured inspector.

"Take a vacation." responded Chuck with a smile. He reaches up patting him on his left right shoulder. "Since I fair to guess that you have 8 years of vacations saved up so go somewhere tropical and relax."

_Relax?_ It has been a word that is considered foreign to him. In the past 8 years, there wasn't time to relax as it was all about not stopping and pushing forward to get the next piece of vital information on Ford's whereabouts. He's lost sleep or didn't sleep for several days because Ford's capture has been the main focus and now that he's accomplished that goal he's left with one burning question to answer. What's next?

"I don't think I even know how to relax." he remarked turning around.

"Baby steps…" replied Chuck. "…baby steps my friend." he added as the two walk towards Sarah, Ford and Monroe's associate.

"It's over." stated Monroe. "No more running."

All 4 individuals peer down as Ford sits there hanging his head in silence for a brief moment. "You right, it is over." he responded with a sad, sullen, depressed tone to his voice. "My life is over now that Cassandra is dead."

"No she isn't." Sarah said.

The news that Cassandra isn't dead causes him to immediately look up at Sarah. "What!" he says. Ford immediately stands up looking the blonde woman directly in the eyes. "She's alive?"

"Barely." replied Sarah. "She was sent to the nearest medical facility."

"I want to go see her." he quickly responded. Chuck can clearly see the desperation in his eyes once he knew Cassandra isn't dead. "I want to be there by her side at the hospital when she wakes up." added Ford.

"Not going to happen." said Monroe.

"Please…" he pleaded. "…it took her getting shot to realize how much I care about her."

"Save it." the police inspector stated.

Ford isn't getting anywhere with Monroe leading him to turn to Chuck. "Agent Carmichael if it was your wife the woman you love…" he said glancing at Sarah and then back at Chuck. "…would you do everything in power to want to be there with her by her side."

Chuck stands there for a moment in silence mulling over what he just said to him. He looks over at his wife who expresses a hint of smile. In that moment, he expresses a smile of his own back at her and then returns his attention to Ford. "Yes sir I would."

"This is ridiculous." responded Monroe in absolute disbelief.

"I believe him." Chuck says turning to Monroe.

"I don't." he quickly replied back shaking his head clearly skeptical of Ford's motives.

"Inspector…" interjected Sarah. "…what if a deal is made that would allow him to see Cassandra?"

"Yes a deal." blurted out Ford. "Of course, anything to see her." he desperately added.

Monroe stands there thinking it over turning his attention from Sarah to Ford to Chuck, and then back to Ford. As much as he dislikes making deals with any criminal, he reluctantly decides to do it. "Fine." he responds leading him to witness an excited smile grow on his lips. "What are you offering?" he asked.

"The exact location of where I hid the money."

"I'm listening." responded Monroe listening intently at what Ford has to say.

XXX

The following morning Chuck and Sarah find themselves sitting in the office Monroe's boss Anton Spencer. Monroe, sporting a sling supporting his left arm, stands next to his boss just off to the side. He expresses a smirk towards the married spy couple as his boss commends them two of them for their assistance in the apprehension of a very elusive criminal.

"Agent Carmichael and Walker…" said Anton Spencer. "…thanks to your efforts in coordinating a joint mission with Chief Inspector Monroe the capture of Sterling Ford will finally be put to a close." he added.

"Like I told Inspector Monroe…" Chuck said giving a quick nod over to his new friend and ally. "…we're glad to be of assistance."

"You should be proud of him for all his hard work." interjected Sarah. "He was able to get the location of the money from Ford and endured an injury all in the line of duty." she added.

Spencer glances over at Monroe standing to his right. "I understand a deal was made?"

"Yes sir." replied Monroe. "In return for the location of the money he took, he was allowed to see Cassandra Devereaux at the hospital after suffering a gunshot wound before being incarcerated." he added. "I still think he was lying though."

"About what?" inquired Spencer.

"Ford said he loved her." he said shaking his head. "I honestly didn't believe him because quite frankly I thought it was all act to find a way to escape and run again." Monroe pauses looking over at Chuck. "You believed him. Why?"

"It was something he said." responded Chuck.

"What did he say?" asked Monroe.

"He said if Sarah was in Cassandra's position would I do anything in my power to be there for her by her side." he said looking over at his wife. After reaching over to hold her hand and expressing a soft smile he returns his attention to Monroe. "I saw the genuine concern in his eyes for a woman he had not seen in 4 years and it was real."

"I guess watching her get shot in front of him was a big wake up call for him." Sarah adds. "It put into perspective what matters most to him and it wasn't the money.

"Well…" responded Spencer leaning forward clapping his hands rubbing them together. "…8 years and now its finally all over which that's all that matters."

"He deserves a vacation." responded Chuck.

"I'm actually ordering him to take one." he replied. "Do you know how sick and tired of seeing his face in my office?" added Spencer.

The questions causes Chuck, Sarah and even Monroe to respond with laughter. Once the laughter subsides the Chief Inspector asks the couple a question.

"How long is your stay here in Venice?"

"We have 2 more weeks left for our honeymoon and then we head back home." replied Sarah.

"I'm just hoping we can enjoy are last 2 weeks here without any interruptions." responded Chuck reaching to tap Spencer's wooden desk. "I don't want to end up taking my wife somewhere else for another honeymoon immediately after my first honeymoon." he added.

"Don't worry I'll take of you two…" responded Spencer. "…I'll personally make sure you're last two weeks are enjoyable. If there is anything you need, please feel free to ask." he said.

Chuck and Sarah look at each leading the blonde goddess to turn his attention to Spencer. "I believe there is."

XXX

"This is simply awesome." responded Chuck wearing sunglasses sporting board shorts and sitting in a deck chair soaking in the rays.

Chuck turns the right to see his wife approaching wearing sunglasses and sporting a hot green bikini. She stands in front of the vacant deck chair beside him and before sitting down she bends down to give him a soft kiss on his lips. "Yes it is babe." Sarah says leaning back in chair relaxing and soaking in the rays of the sun.

"You got to hand it too Monroe's boss for giving us the hook up." he said sipping a glass of wine. "When he said he'll take care of us I never in my wildest dreams expected to be on a luxury yacht with a crew at our every disposal." he added

"Not just the crew." she replied turning her attention behind her. "Si prega di cantare Alberto." (Please sing Alberto)

"Si signora." happily replied Alberto as begins to sing. "_Cossa gò da far se no laoro…"_

XXX

**THE END**

* * *

**_NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS AND READING THE STORY. MY NEXT STORY IS CHUCK VS. THE SHAKE UP. DOES IT HAVE YOU INTRIGUED? I HOPE SO AND STAY TUNED BECAUSE IT'S COMING OUT SOON!_**


End file.
